You complete me
by Fruitypop3
Summary: After losing his parents and almost losing his brother Natsu decided not to let anyone else enter his life. He's happy being a womanizer.. contented with his friends and brother in his life. But he was tangled in a fixed marriage.. and upon seeing his wife.. can he still resist her?
1. Selfless Natsu

Hello! I don't own Fairy tail.. but i totally love every single character in this anime! The settings of this story is in the Modern world.. Please enjoy!

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Natsu opened his eyes and gLanced at the clock, its 3am in the morning. An arm wrapped his waist, he turned his head and saw the woman he had just fuck a few hours ago, he can't even remember her name. He felt her hands going down his groin and ministering it the way he likes. He's already getting a hard on when he heard his phone again.._

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_He tried to ignore it but it kept ringing. "Shit! I'll see to it that who's caLLing me right now wiLL not see the sun shine again!" He growl and roughly grabbed his phone._

_When he saw who's calling, emotions was changed from anger and frustration to confusion and worry. It was his favorite and one and only sister-in-law Mavis. He stopped the woman beside her from touching him and relaxed himself so he can answer the phone cheerfully._

_"Oneechan? How are things going?!"_

_"Natsu! He..you're brother..." her voice is trembling " Zeref.. Zeref.." she sobbed.._

_"Oneesan? What happened? Why are you crying?" he frown and asked, his heart is racing..._

_"Zeref... his pLane crashed... " she finaLLy bLurted "I'm fLying to the US now.."_

_Natsu was shocked and unable to respond.._

_"Natsu? Hello? Natsu?" He can feel in her voice that she's trying to compose herself despite the situation and he was snapped out of his thoughts.._

_"Oneesan.. I'll meet you at the Dragneels residence now. Please calm down. I'll be there in a bit." He said calmly though inside he's, for the second time, is broken again. Their parents died in an air crash and will his brother share the same fate as them?_

_He stood up, dressed himself and was about leave when he heard the woman in his bed moan.. "Ah! Natsu-san aren't you going to help me here?" she' bLushing whiLe touching herself.._

_He turned his head, looked the the woman coLdly and said "After you're done, leave. I don't wanna see you again."_

_He walked to his car whiLe diaLing his bestfriend - Gray fullbuster. He briefed him of what happened and asked to contact Erza Scarlett to go to Dragneels residence asap._

_He drove fast and arrived at the residence in just 15mins. He was greeted by several servants and the headmistress of the house, Ultear Milkovich._

_She bowed to him and said " Master.. The private pLane was aLready arranged by Madam Mavis, she's just waiting for you before she Leaves."_

_"Thanks." He responded without even Looking at her._

_He walked fast and saw her sister-in-law sitting on the couch crying hard. When she saw him, she ran and hugged him tight.. "Oneechan.. I'm here. He wouldn' t want to see you like this.. " he tapped her head whiLe hugging her. He's not sure how he'll comfort the petite woman that she truLy respects when he himseLf can't think straight._

_He was onLy 8 when their parents died and Zeref who's onLy 15 worked day and night just so they can survive. Loosing him now means losing half of the remaining pieces of himself._

_"They said its possible that the pLane crashed because of malfunctions... " Mavis said while breaking her tight hug to him.. "but thats impossibLe.. The night before he Left, it was checked. And there's nothing wrong with it.. I was there when they did the maintenance.. He's afraid of flying but he had to make that deal... so I had to make sure everything was Okay..."  
_

Natsu was panting when he woke up. Sweat dripping down his face.. or was it tears? It was the same dream.. the incident 3 years ago. He stood up and took his shirt off, it was drenched in sweat. Everyday since then, he will wake up like this. 3 years ago, he would wake up with a different woman but now he doesn't even want to be near his bed or even if he wanted to his scheduLe wiLL not aLLow him.

Everything changed since the incident happened. At the age of 25 he had to take over the company -NAZER corp- and buiLd the empire that his brother was dreaming of. He was not prepared to do it but for now until his brother recovers, he'll be in charge. He checked the time and it was onLy 4:30am.. he started his day with a morning jog.

A Long shower after 2 hours of running is really refreshing and satisfying.. He put on his suit pairing it with a pink tie that matches his hair, and to complete the look, he wore his favorite scarf.. white scarf given by his father.. and he's ready for his never ending work again.. 7am sharp and his assistant MiraJane Strauss is already knocking outside his apartment.

"Goodmorning Natsu-sama." She greeted with a smiLe then she added "Today you have have 4 meetings to attend to. 1 this morning 2 in the afternoon and a dinner with the CEO of the biggest security company in the country."

"Mirajane, yes I aLready had my breakfast and coffee. Thank you!" then he laughed hard. Despite being his secretary, Mirajane is also one of his trusted friends.

"You don't eat breakfast and definitely don't drink coffee Natsu." Formalities were dropped and she teased "You onLy want miLk right?"

He raised one brow and smirked "Yeah so can I borrow Lisanna? I hadn't had any for the past…." He was cut off..

With one swift move Mirajane is straddling him, deadLy eyes Looking at him followed by a threat.. "I love you as my brother and will offer my life for you.. but if you dare touch my sister.." she leaned down and whisper.. "I promise to cut your throat slowly…"

But instead of being threatened he just laughed hard and soon Mirajane is laughing too.. "You know I wouldn't do that kind of thing to Lisanna.. she's like my little sister. " He said smiLing.. "Now can you please get off me.. jeez you're getting heavy Mirajane."

They both stood up but Mirajane gLared at him. "Because you onLy let me do this job. You don't have any jobs for me outside the company."

"You're doing a great job being my secretary Mira. Erza and Gray can handLe the job outside." He responded.

"I'm not sure how you long you can endure this kind of lifestyle..You're a walking robot." she sighed and walked out of the apartment. "You're first meeting will start in 30mins Natsu-sama. We have to get going." Natsu just nodded and followed her to the car.

It was a long day and he still have one meeting to attend to. He's tired but he thought the saving grace of this meeting is that he'll be able to eat whiLe discussing his next business venture. The meeting was short and he was caught off guars by the abrupt offer to him. He was as good as his brother in doing business but he did not expect what was coming. He intended to buy the Security company though its not for sale, he was ready to make the best offer.. or so he thought.. The CEO of the company offered a partnership and to strengthen that partnership he offered marriage to his daughter.

After the meeting he went directly at the busiest club in town. It was his. Upon arriving, he took his necktie off, unbuttoned the top part of his suit and looked for his best friend Gray. He found him in one of the VIP lounge, making out with someone.

Gray noticed him in his peripheral view, he broke the kiss and looked at him in confusion.

"scram." He told the girl he was just kissing.

"Why are you here?" he asked then drank the tequila in front of him and offered Natsu one.

Before responding Natsu picked up his friends shirt and throw it at his face. "You're half naked idiot." Natsu accepted the alcohol and sat at the other side of the sofa. Instead of drinking it he just stared at it then he heard Gray.. "What's on your mind?"

"Well I think I'm getting married.." he said plainly

Gray burst into laughter and said "wow..just wow.." he drank another shot of tequila and continued. "the great womanizer Natsu Dragneel who in the past three years haven't even had time for sex is getting married?!"

Natsu glared at him.

"Hey! What's the commotion about?" the woman with a red hair exclaimed and behind her is Mirajane.

"Hey Erza! Mirajane! Good timing.. Natsu here is saying something out of this world."

Mirajane and Erza is part of Natsus crew. Before he became the CEO of Nazer, they are a group of private investigator and security detail for the politicians, businessman, powerful people who needs protection all the time. Gathering intel is also one of their forte.

"Gray I want a strawberry cake." Erza demanded and she continued "so Natsu what is he talking about?"

Gray knowing Erza will start a commotion if she did not get her sweets, ordered one of his staff to serve the cake he bought earlier.

"I think I'm getting married." Natsu said "I can finally have time for sex again." Then bump!

Erza threw the shot glass at his face. "Aw! Jeez Erza what was that for?!"

"Fool. Marriage is sacred. Don't think about doing it because of sex." She ate a handful of strawberry cake and continued. "You're not even dating. How the hell are you going to get a bride."

"It was offered to me."

Erza aLmost choked in his response.

"Huh?"

"My last meeting today.. I was ready to offer them twice the value of the company now but instead I was offered a partnership. And they're daughter to prove that they are sincere in partnering with us." Natsu drank his tequila and poured himself another shot.

"I'm grateful for you guys. I know this past years I abandoned the dreams that we shared together since we were kids.. I was too focus in buiLding my brothers empire that I forgot ours.."

All eyes on him and he continued "It's a small price to pay to reach our dreams.. if I pass on this offer now, it would be hard to snatched that number 1 spot to them."

Natsu met his crew when he was left by his brother at the orphanage. But without Zerefs' knowledge, the orphanage was being managed by a woman who was previously an owner of the biggest security company. But they were scammed and lost their fortune. Her husband took his life because of all the stress and debt. Though she don't have much she still took in children like them.. feed them, train and tutor at the best of her abiLity for them to survive this harsh world. She died because of illness.. and as a token of appreciation they made a pact that they'll take back the biggest security company in Japan.

But Natsu did not have the time for it this past years and he felt guilty. He's cold to other people but he's always warm when it comes to his brother, sister-in-law and his friends. Getting married is the last thing that wanted in life.. he's just not the type to settle.. and he's too afraid to love because of the trauma of losing both of his parents at the same time and almost losing his brother.. but for his friends.. why not?

"Baka. You can just accept the partnership and disregard the offer of getting married." Mira said "anyway getting married to their daughter is just an insurance for you right? Its for your own benefit."

"Well you should know that they have other motives.." he responded. "all businessman sees profit or opportunity whenever they make a move. Marrying his daughter means not just partnering our security agency with them but also I am welcoming them as a partner on all my business."

"damn. He sure is clever.." Gray said.

"His company wouldn't be the best in that field if the ceo is dumb. Baka." Erza said and continued.. "is it a requirement to marry his daughter in the first place?"

"I'm afraid so.. yes.." he responded with a sigh.

"Well it's a tough choice.. but whatever it is, we'll always support you Natsu."

Then Gray butt in.. "But man the real question is.. did you meet her already?"

Natsu was silent for a moment and stared at Gray. "Now that you asked… I didn't even asked for her picture!"


	2. Lucys first kiss

"Lucy! I'm gLad you made it!" Juvia exclaimed. She welcomed her friend with a tight hug and led her to the lounge where their other friends is staying -Levy and Leo.

When Levy saw Lucy she did not waste any second, she ran towards her hugged her tightly.. "Lucy! I'm so happy you're back! You should've told us you're coming home.. We'll would have cleared our schedules for you.."

"Well I wanna surprise you guys!" she said happiLy then her eyes met Loki who is unusually silent. His eyes shifted from hers to the man beside her.. A smiled creeped her lips and snaked her hands around the arms of the man beside him. "By the way guys.. this Jellal Fernandes.. he's my knight and shining armor when I first arrived in US.."

"You and I have a beautiful hair color..I'm Juvia Locker. I'm pleased to finally meet you!" She extended her hand and Jellal gladly accepted it and said "My pleasure to meet you too.."

"And I'm Levy McGarden.. Lucy's little sister from another mother.." she laughed and also extended her hand.. he grabbed it with both hands and responded.. "Well what a coincidence.. Lucy is my Little sister.. then can you also be my little sister?" he said smiling and in a warm voice..

"Of course! Then you'll be my Oniisan!"

"Jellal this is Leo." they all looked at him and she continued.. "his one of my favorite person.." Leo slightly blushed and said " Yoh. " raising one hand up. Then he stand and walked away.. "I'll just go to the mens room."

They drink the night away.. their table is full of laughter and stories though it was really hard to hear because of the loud sound.. weLL they are at the club after aLL..

The ladies went on the dance floor and the two gentleman was left together..

Jellal gLanced at Leo and he saw him staring at Lucy. There was no Lust in his stare just pure admiration.. Jellal is best at figuring people out. "I see that you really Like her.."

"Huh?"

"Lucy.. you admire her.. she's bright, talented and have a warm personality.." he said after drinking the glass of beer he's hoLding.. "When I became close to her.. I thought I was in love with her.. but I was wrong.. I love her as my sister..And she reminds me of someone special."

Leo is staring at him bLankLy and he said. "And why are you teLLing me this?"

"Just to Let you know that I won't bite her.." and again he smiled.

Leos' phone rang. After talking sometime, he said he needed to leave to attend some personal matters..

* * *

Lucy woke up the next morning feeLing all drained and exhausted. She didn't have the luxury to rest after a long flight.. She visited her fathers office the first day that she arrived because it was him who asked her to go home.. He said that he'll he announcing something important but due to his busy schedule, she wasn't able to see him. Then she went crazy with her friends at the cLub last night..She smiled while hugging her pillow eyes closed.. "that was nice…" she murmured. Then she opened her eyes again remembering something…

She hurriedly walked out of her bed and stand in front of the mirror.. "Oh my gosh! What did I do?!" She slapped both her cheeks at the same time whiLe pacing back and forth inside her bedroom.. Then she looked at the mirror again.. she's still wearing the same dress she's wearing last night and hickeys are partying in her neck…she traced it with her fingers and it stop just above her well endowed bosom. She slumped on the floor and gave up in remembering how she got those hickeys. It was her just her second day here and she's messing up again.

She don't want to bring shame to her family again like what she did 10 yrs ago. She was onLy 15 when it happened, young and stupid. Her father told her of her engagement with the first son of Justin family. She was so angry and hated her parents for manipulating her life when they don't even have time for her. So she decided to hire someone to act as her boyfriend. She found one in a dating site, she called him, told him everything and in the end she managed to convinced him. She plotted her big reveal pretty well. She was ready and eager to say no to the engagement by using this guy. On the day of the event there's a lot of very important guest from the business world and before his father can announce her engagement, she introduced her "boyfriend" and told her parents that she'll elope with him in front of everyone. She was full of spirit but it was suddenly drained when she heard someone shout..

" You bitch! That's my husband!" She looked around and found a pregnant woman walking towards them.. Then she looked questioningly at the man beside her, though she did not say anything it seemed like he heard her thoughts and was given a straight answer.

"She's my wife. I'm sorry I lied." He walked towards his wife but he first whispered "It was good money. That's why I agreed."

And after that the engagement was cut off and even the friendship of both families for more than 5 decades went all to waste. And the rumor spread quickly that the only heir of the Heartfilia is a mistress. Her parents is so mad but their heart is aching for her. She was expecting to be disowned because of the humiliation that she bring forth to her famiLy, but instead they protected her. She was sent to study abroad hoping that in time people will forget about what happened.

After that fateful day, she promised herself never to defy her parents again. But in that 10years, there's nothing to defy because they gave her all the liberty in the world. She's now a doctor abroad, she's always busy.. But when her father called her 3 days ago and was asked to go home, without further ado, she booked a flight home.

She stepped inside the shower and as hot water hits her body, she remembered hot lips ravaging hers and its going down her neck.. she touched her lips with her fingers and traced it down her neck.. she can also remember the feeling of the pink hair, it was so soft.. She breathe heaviLy and said to herself.. "It was dark Last night.. He won't remember me.."

After bathing, she found her pink sleeveless turtle neck dress. It was the best pick to hide her hickeys. The dress hugged her body perfectly, it shows her perfect curves.

Knock. Knock.

"Lucy? Honey are you awake?" Layla Heartfilia said on the other side of the door.

"Mum. Come in!" She responded in a sweet voice..

Layla walked in the spacious bedroom of her only child.

"Sweetie.. you're beautiful.. "

"I look Like you mum that's why I'm this pretty." They both laugh at her remark.

"You silly girl. Juvia and Levy is waiting for you downstairs." She turned around and walked out of the room "Come, its lunch time already.. I asked the chef to cook something for you guys."

"Aren't you going to join us mum?"

"I'm so sorry sweetie, I have a very important lunch meeting today."

Lucy was kinda frustrated, she wanted to spend time with her mum but she's used to this scenarios, she just smiled and followed her downstairs to greet her peers.

* * *

During her lunch with Juvia and Levy she bLurted "Guys.. I think my first kiss was stolen!"

Both of her friends nearly choked from what they heard.

"Lucy! Its long overdue!" Juvia shouted.

"Who's the lucky bastard?!" Levy asked extremely excited to hear her response.

She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"What's the matter? Were you attacked last night when you left the club?!" Juvia asked worriedLy. " We're so sorry.. when you said you're tired we did not accompany you back to our lounge.. instead we just continue dancing! Oh boy.."

Levy added "We followed you back to our seat just a minute later but no one was there.."

"Eh? I went back to our lounge and just sat there for a long time.. But I didn't saw you guys go back..."

"We were about to leave when we saw Jellal again. He went to the restroom and Leo went home already that's why the lounge was empty.." Juvia explained.

"But I was there.. I was just sitting there the whole time! I didn't even see Jellal again.."

Both of her friends looked at her confused and worried.

"Could it be that you sat at the wrong table?" Levy asked with a frown.

"And could it be that the one sitting on that lounge is also the one who stole your precious first kiss?" Juvia teased.

With her friends' assumption she felt like a bucket of ice was poured in her head.. Her head is throbbing, she rubbed her temple hard.. She hazily remember the events last night.. She feels so dumb.. and hot?


	3. Last night

I'll be adding a bit of other pairing in the story.. I can't help myself writing about them.. I'm so excited for all of them. I hope you too guys are enjoying this..tell me your thought.. heart heart!

Being able to reLax with his friends is his favorite thing to do but because of his busy schedule, he can't even get a glimpse of them. Last night though was amazing, aside from the news that he'll be wed soon-he's not a bit interested with it, everything went well. And a cherry on top, some weirdo who's very very pretty even with the lights dim sat on their lounge and every singLe moment with the blonde is stiLL vivid on his mind..

_His friends is partying hard, dancing their hearts out whiLe he remained at their lounge. He was too tired to even stand, all those meetings and paper works got him good. He didn't want to leave just yet coz its been awhiLe since he's been intoxicated like this. He missed the feeLing. He was enjoying his whiskey when a blonde sat beside him. She was staring.. glaring at him for a long time.._

_He was unable to move when she leaned closely to his face then broke the silence.. "haha! JeLLaL... did you dye your hair?!" he can smell her strawberry scent and her hot breathe, that was enough to give him pain in his groin._

_He looked at her brown eyes while it flutters and his gaze dropped from her eyes to her lips down to her breast.. Her v neck cut dress gave him a sweet glimpse of what this girl can offer. He's trying not to lose control, he doesn't need this now. But he lost when heard her say_

_"I didn't know you're this handsome.." his eyes caught her fingers touching her lips while looking at his.._

_It was so sexy.. and he gave in to his desire to kiss her._

_When their lips touched, warm and moist lips welcomed him. It was a slow gentle kiss at first, but he wants more. He bit her lower lip asking for entry - she gave him access to her mouth. The blonde wrapped her arms around his neck and he can feel her hands wandering in his pink locks. His tongue is playing inside and he felt like this girl is inexperienced in kissing.. but it didn't stop him though from ravaging her lips. He grabbed her waist placed one hand at the back of neck and deepened the kiss.. She broke the kiss, hands traveled from his pink hair to his chest and there she rests both palm, her face is flushed red and she's panting.. both of them gasping for air.. He wasn't contented, he continued his assaults in her neck leaving hickeys until he reached above her breast.. he was rewarded with a sweet moan but before he can go further down, his hair was pulled very gently causing him to look at her in the eyes.. Her eyes full of Lust.. He wanted to take her here..now..but he restrained himself, he may be a womanizer but he's not someone who takes advantage of drunk maidens. He onLy fuck those who throw themselves to him. He broke the kiss and he's feeling totally hot and consumed. He's already hurting down there and the bulge in his pants can no longer be hidden._

_LuckiLy Mira went back to the table and he asked her to take care of the blonde. Before Mira can refuse, he already left. He knows her weLL, she'll be able to send off that pretty blonde in the right place._

_When he reached his car, instead of driving home, he opened his pants and freed his growing erection. He can no longer wait to let out all the sexual frustration that's been building up this whole time. He needs release now. He jerked off inside his car until all his frustrations was released.  
_

Remembering all of this is igniting something in him again. This can't be right.. He never fucks the same girl after their one night stand and definitely will not jerk off because of the same girl.. But could it be that she's the exemption to the rule? He pushed the thought aside and started preparing for the onLy meeting scheduled today.

Mira called earlier informing him that she cancelled all his morning schedule so he can prepare for his lunch meeting. Also he was assured that all his cancelled meeting is not urgent and can be rescheduled anytime.

Without her, his schedule would be a mess! He was feeling grateful so he texted her

sorry for all the trouble Mira but thank you for doing this.

Mira texted back

Try eating some breakfast, I can say that you're hallucinating right now because of hunger. LOL. If you know what I mean. and You're welcome. Always.

Her message has a double meaning and Natsu can completely see through it. But before he can send a repLy, she texted again.

BDW, I found blondes friend or boyfriend last night and he took care of her. I had them followed and she's fine.

He was trying to get his mind off of her now but his friends message made it worse. He's relieved to know that she was sent home safely.. but boyfriend? "Tsk. Lucky bastard." He thought.

He was on his way out when his phone rang.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

In this 3 years, he tried his best not to miss any phone calls because he's hoping that one day it would be his brother who would call him.

He looked at his phone and saw the name of the caller – Oneechan. It was Mavis.

"Oneechan! How are you?"

"Hi Natsu.. sorry for caLLing you aLL of a sudden. Everything is great here except that he refused to do his physical therapy without his doctor around."

"Can't we just call the doctor?" he asked nicely.

"Well you see, something urgent came up and the doctor had to leave. We're not sure if she's even coming back." She explained. "Maybe.. Natsu.. if you come here to visit him, you can convince him to do his therapy.." her voice is trembLing, she's about to cry..

"I'll cLear my scheduLe Oneechan. I'll be there within the week."

"Thankyou."

After she hung up, Natsu called Erza.

"Hey, I have a favor to ask…"

Erza walked inside the restaurant and looked around for the woman Natsu's supposed to meet. Well it did not take long before she found her, her beauty stands out from everyone in the resto.

"Madam Layla HeartfiLia?" she bowed her head a bit.

Layla returned the gesture and responded. " Yes, and how may I help you miss?..."

"Madam, I'm one of Natsu-sama's subordinate, Erza ScarLett."

"Oh! The Erza Scarlett!" Her eyes shifted from confused to excited " Its nice to finally meet one of the best security agent anyone could ask for." Layla gracefully extended her arms for a hand shake and smiled genuinely.

Erza also extended hers and answered "The pleasure is all mine Madam." She's flattered but she won't show it.

"Where is he?" she asked and continued "Is he not accepting the offer?"

"I'm afraid he had to leave the country to attend some personal matters but he definitely is accepting your generous offer." Erza explained then she handed out an envelop "In fact, he wanted it to be done as soon as possible.."

Layla took the envelop from her hand, pulled out the documents and started reading it.

"This are..marriage certificate…" she looked at Erza questioningly.

"Yes madam, he had contacted the Mayor for this. He already signed all the documents needed for them to be officially married. You're daughter just need to sign the papers and we're all set."

LayLa was in awed but she felt irritable at the same time.

"I'm happy that he accepted the deal but this isn't the wedding I've been dreaming of for my daughter." She stand from her seat and was about to walk away when she heard her say..

"I'm also against this way of being married. A proper ceremony should be held… It is a sacred vow after all.." Erza sincerely said "but I'm afraid his brother needs him now.."

LayLa let out a heavy sigh "I'll just set up another meeting with him when he's back. And I'll have my daughter sign this papers." She responded then left.

A few hours ago, whiLe she was indulging herself eating the left over strawberry cake from last night her phone rang. Natsu.

"whats up?"

"Hey, I have a favor to ask."

"Go ahead. I'm free today."

"I need you to go the Mayors office and ask him.. nicely.. if you can, to just issue our marriage certificate.. if he don't cooperate, just do what you do best.." he said with a chuckle in the end.

"Marriage certificate?" she was puzzled.

"I want the deal done Erza but Zeref and Mavis needs me. I'm being selfish right now so I don't want to choose between this and them. I want both." Natsu explained.

She did not respond. She truly believe in the sanctity of marriage. It should not be like this..

"I understand how you feel about marriage Erza. I honestly do. But I really need those paper before lunch. I'm leaving later today. Please…" he said in a pleading voice.

"Alright. Give me the name of your not so lucky bride."

"Uhhh name? Is that a requirement?"

Erza nearly fell on the floor because of his response.

"Are you that idiot when it comes to this?! You're unbelievable Natsu. That's not the onLy requirement you know.. there's a lot!" she almost shouted at the phone.

"I'm kidding. Don't shout. But I'm sorry you have to find out the name of Mr. Heartfilias daughter yourself. You know how I feel about this marriage, I don't have time to look or even ask for her name." He said pLainly.

She just shook her head and said "You're hopeless in this kind of thing Natsu. I'll get it done for you."

"Thanks.."

It's a good thing that Erza and all of them have enough connection to pull off this kind of stunt that Natsu requested. In just a few minutes she have her name and more.. biography actually. And also the Mayor owe her big time so he allowed all the other necessary documents be submitted at a later time and the certificate was issued. It only took her an hour to get what Natsu asked but she needs him and his bride to sign the documents to make it official.

As she was driving to his apartment to deliver the papers she was stuck in traffic. Then she saw a big sign saying "Sweet cakes soft opening today". It got her excited, eyes twinkling.. "I'll definitely visit you today!" she exclaimed to herself. She's loves to eat cake. But her excitement disappeared when she saw someone familiar.. but she must be mistaken.. it couldn't be that person.. she was looking at his direction until he's no where in sight. She almost jump from her seat when she heard a long honk, cars in her front are long gone..

Natsu noticed the unusual silence of his dear friend Erza but he thought maybe its because she's against this so he did not bother asking. He finished signing the papers and handed it back to Erza. He gave specific instructions on what to do next. She just nodded.

He turned his back and continued in packing his things when he heard the door opened then

"I think I saw him last night… and earlier today…"

"who?"

"The one who promised me forever."

Then the door was shut and she's gone.

"So he's back in town huh.." he said to himself and sank into the sofa.. head looking up the ceiling and closing his eyes he continues. "You have all the means to find him but you didn't.. now what will you do my dear?"


	4. I'm married!

This is gonna be a looong chapter.. I hope you guys won't get bored. And puLeaase don't forget to tell me your thoughts after reading! heart heart!

* * *

Finally! Her father's home. She can't wait to see him. She's excited and nervous at the same time, its been 5 years since she last saw her father. Because of all his commitments and business, he wasn't able to visit her. But she understood and hold no grudge, after all there's no son who'll help him in their business. One of the maid told her that her father and mother is waiting in the study room. She walked happiLy and knock when she reached the door. "dad? mum? May I come in?"

"Sweetie.. please come on in.." she heard her mom said.

When she opened the door, she saw her father sitting behind the big narra desk, her mom standing beside him. She giggled like a kid when she saw the big portrait behind them, it was a famiLy portrait taken when she was still 8 and it resembles her parents position right now..the only thing missing in the picture is her.. sitting on her fathers Lap. She walked towards her parents and she noticed that her dad is holding some documents.

"Lucy.. sit down.." his father ordered. She sat on a sofa infront of the huge desk.

"Lucy.. You're married."her mother dropped the bomb just like that.

Her expression did not change, she was quite expecting this.. wait.. what? married? she thought but she kept her siLence and her dad spoke.

"We are partnering with another security company and the owner or rather CEO is also the head of Nazer corp. It's good for the business.." there's a short pause then he looked at her and continued. " You're mom had a meeting scheduled with him earlier today to set up a date for the both of you.. but he wasn't able to come because of some personal matters. instead he sent one of his subordinate and handed this..." his father explained giving her the papers. She stood up to get the documents... Her eyes widened upon reading it.. It says marriage certificate..

She thought she heard her wrong earlier.. but seeing this, she really is married. But what the hell, this is where its going anyway. She thought.

"You don't have to sign it Lucy if you don't agree. and you can go back to your work anytime you want." Her father said in a gentle voice.

Instead of responding she smiled brightly, what she did next shocked both of her parents. She reached for her fathers pen and signed the paper then handed it back to her dad.

"I hope you did a background check on him to make he's not married" she teased.

Her parents still in shock that she did not even try to fight them on this, remained silent.

"So when am I gonna meet my husband?!" she asked cheerfuLLy.

Her father cLeared his throat and said "We'll arrange it once he's back in the country."

"Great! But.." she took the paper from her fathers hand then "there.. Natsu Dragneel."

Her parents are still looking at her blankly.. "Mom? Dad? whats with that look? I need to know my husbands name right?"

"Nothing sweetie. and you're right you need to know your husbands name and everything about him." her mother said and continued "But for now, go rest."

She nodded and said "Goodnight dad. mom.."

* * *

When she's out of the study, she walked fast to her bedroom. She locked the door behind her and leaned against it head down, she can feel her tears falling. She was kind of expecting for this to happen and promised herself that if her marriage will be arranged again by them she would gladly, wholeheartedly accept.. but why is there tears in her eyes?

Before she knew it she's already on the floor, her head resting on her knees while she hugged herself. After a long while, she picked herself up, wiped the tears with her hands while she snorts and walked to her desk. She opened her laptop and started typing her husbands name, she wants to know more about him. She wants to be the perfect wife for him and not cause her parents shame again.. But why is she hurting?

She need some fresh air and someone who truLy understands her. She grabbed her jacket, keys and phone and went out. She drive fast until she reached her destination. She pushed the doorbell and when no one answered she pushed it again and again and again untiL the door was opened. She's at the apartment of her most trusted friend - Leo.

"Hey girl easy.." Leo said when he opened the door.

He noticed her swollen eyes so he asked "What is it this time?"

"Well..they did it again..." in just few words, Leo already knew partly what happened.

He hugged Lucy patted her head and said "You poor girl." he was getting emotional when he felt her sniff his neck like a dog. "Hey! stop! what are doing?!"

Lucy stared at him sexily and began to take her jacket off.

Leo stepped back and said "Don't Lucy Heartfilia.."

"You smell good honey. uhm.." as Leo continued to step back Lucy at the same time is pursuing him until he hit the wall

"I want you now.." she said while leaning slowly to kiss him.

"Oh my God Lucy just stop. iLoveyou but i don't Love you like that.. For the love of human kind and all celestial spirit out there you're freaking me out.. stop!"

And she laughed and gave him her jacket to hang. "You're so gay love. Am I good? Do you think my husband will like it?"

"Oh yes girl I'm totally gay and you know it since the beginning. And you got me good. You scared me there!" he exhaled feeling relief. He was walking towards the kitchen when he stopped and looked at his friend suspiciously.

"Wait. what? Can you repeat that?!" now he's totally confused.

"You heard me bitch don't let me say it again." she said jokingly

"I'm not your bitch and will never be unless you have.." he pointed at lucys female part and continued "you know. down there. and a long one. size does matter babe."

Lucy laughed hard at her friend. "I know Leo. I know. so stop." and they were laughing together.

"Make yourself at home." Then he disappeared to the kitchen.

Lucy sat comfortably on the sofa and she had a glimpse of they're picture together 10yrs ago and another one from when they traveled together and more. They were childhood friends and it didn't change even after Leo confessed to her that he's gay.

Leo went back holding 2 cans of beer and handed one to her.

"You always say that if they decided to prepare another engagement for you you'd gLadLy accept. But why are you here now eyes swollen?" his friends voice is low and serious compared to the lively one earlier.

"Well I don't know myself.. I did not compLain though.. and wiLL not compLain.." she opened her beer and took a sip "maybe I was just creeped out by this man who didn't even have the balls to show himself before signing the marriage contract!"

"Well maybe he have his reasons.." Leo sat across Lucy crosslegs.

"or maybe he just doesn't care and its also just business as usual for him." she said bitterly.

"If that's the case then you're still free to do whatever you want except of course to date."

"WouLd it matter if I date? my marriage is just all in papers anyways."

"Of course love it would matter. How will you have sex with other men if you're already married? That's adultery."

Lucy threw the empty can of beer on her friends feet. "Hey Leo I'm serious here."

"I know, but what do you want me to say love? Whats done is done." he smiled devilishly and continued "If you're husband doesn't give a damn then oh.. poor you.. you're gonna grow oLd a virgin."

She rolled her eyes to her friend.

"This is why I came here. a non sense chat with you makes me calm down and think straight. And you're right, whats done is done and for me not to grown old or even die a virgin, I need to seduce my husband." she's smiling mischievously.

"grrrr! that's the spirit girl!" Leo exclaimed.

"So does this creep have a name?" he asked "If he's not on my list of the most eligible bachelor in town then you're better off a virgin or just get a divorce."

"Wow you have your own list of men who you lust?"

"Watch your mouth love. Its not lust I just admire them.. specially my number one.. Natsu Dragneel.."

"Eh?" her eyes widened "Natsu Dragneel?!" she almost shouted but quickly composed herself and asked "Who's that?"

"Oh my you're totally hopeless. Don't you read or watch the news?

"Well.. i just arrived her 3 days ago.. so no no reading or watching tv or whatsoever.."

"Yeah... well let me tell you why for me he's the best.. in just 3 years, his company was fast progressing leaving competitions behind. Nazer might not have the top spot as of the moment but it won't take long before they conquer the whole country. I heard they are venturing out to different businesses and has plans in taking it internationally."

He paused and walked to the kitchen and when he got back his hands is full of beer.

"but that's not the main reason why... its definitely his face and physique.. his well built body, toned muscles and the bulge in his pants! If you're gonna stare and look close at the pictures stolen by the paparazzi, you wont miss it!"

"There you go again.. bulge and pants.." she's saying this but inside she's hot..is she getting excited to meet him?

"well of course.. that's the best part.." he chuckled and stare at her friends face intently..

"what? is there something wrong with my face?!"

"Hmm yeah.. you're a great match for him..you're pretty, elegant, smart and a total virgin!" he laughed and continued "you see he's a womanizer..maybe he'll get over that stage once he get married."

"Oh I hope he'll get over that stage now.. I hate men who cheats.. specially married ones.."

"So who's the lucky creep?"

"You know him well more than I do.. its your number one Natsu Dragneel." She responded and drank more than half of the beer that she's holding.

"Holy cow! Don't you fuck with me like that Lucy Heartfilia! Are you kidding me?!"

Lucy who's quite tipsy looked at the ceiling then suddenly bowed her head, pointed a finger at her face and said raising one eyebrow "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"No..you look like a mess!"

Leo stood up and acted like he's passing the crown from his head to hers then said "You hit the jackpot love. The crown is all yours.."

"Heh? Isn't it the other way around? He won the grandprize!"

Leo just laughed at her remark.

They continued their chitchats until Lucy lay down on the couch.

Leo brought her pillows and blanket but she's fast asleep. he covered her with the blanket and put the pillow under her head. He slowly caressed his friends forehead and whispered "Everything will be okay love.. just hang in there.." then he kissed her forehead goodnight.

* * *

A week passed and she have not heard anything from her husband. During that one week, she researched about him and until today that's what she's doing. She also did not forget what Leo said about the pictures from the paparazzi and took her time looking at it one by one..and as she scan the photos and surveys his face, she felt they met before, she can even imagine his scent and that pink locks. But she'll forget about it whenever she gets to the good part, his body and.. pants.

"Woooh!" she shriek standing up from her seat. She paced back and forth while fanning her face with her hands. "Am I transforming to be a pervert like my friends?!"she blurted to herself.

she end up with the conclusion.. He's not too bad but he's too hot..And maybe he won't be difficult to live with.

She heard a knock and the person on the other side of the door said "Miss Lucy.. Miss Erza Scarlett is waiting for you in the living room."

"Alright. thank you." she responded and asked herself "Who is she?"

Later that night, she's standing in front of a luxurious penthouse suite - keys in her hand. She opened the door and was amazed to see whats inside.. she was welcomed by a huge black L-shape couched and the view of city lights. The room is full of glass walls, when she turned left she saw the staircase going to the second floor and beside it is a sliding door that led to an infinity pool. on her right side, she can see at the far end unit the dining table, must be the kitchen she thought. It has a very very high ceiling and she noticed that above the sliding door to her left is a another glass wall. There's a wall in the middle dividing the kitchen and the living room and at that wall a smart tv is mounted. You can pass at either side of the wall to reach the kitchen because it literally is just in the middle. She walked to the kitchen and she touched the wall on her side as she pass, it was painted white..

Upon reaching the Kitchen, again the same big glass wall on one side and on the other side walls painted white. All the appliances are colored black. The Dining table can fit 6 persons.. and there's no unnecessary things or decorations across the unit. so my husband is a minimalist she thought. then she opened the refrigerator and there's nothing in there than water.. "and seems like he doesn't cook nor eat here." she said to herself.

She walked back to the living room and went up to the next level. On the last step of the stairs she can already see the King size bed. there's no door or anything. The second floor was just a plain bedroom and the only door is for the bathroom and seems like a walk in closet. she walked further and the glass wall above the glass door earlier is overlooking the whole first floor. She sat at the bed and said "So this is where I'm gonna be living now."

...

Erza Scarlett gave her a visit earlier that day to give the spare key of his penthouse. Also she informed her that he'll be back the next day and that it would be best if she'd already move in before that. It was short and briefed and before she knew it she's gone.

* * *

The next day, she went to the Dragneels residence to visit Zeref and Mavis. She learned from Erza as well that Natsu asked Mavis to move back here so he can always visit his brother even if his schedule is hectic. After researching about her husband, she found out that her favorite patient and his wife are actually Natsus family. When she arrived at the residence, Mavis and her talked like they've been friends forever and she told her about her marriage with Natsu. When Zeref heard her he smiled.

Zeref barely do that. He lost his memory during the crash and he also needs therapy to walk again. Lucy noticed him smiLing and she said "I'll be your personal doctor Oniisan and there's no skipping therapy under my watch!"

Zeref just nodded but the smile in his face did not fade but he looks sleepy.

Mavis excused herself so she can put Zeref to bed.

With that Lucy was left alone in the garden so she decided to look around the house.

* * *

Erza picked Natsu up at the airport. She was smiling devilishly thinking of the trap she, Mira and Gray set up for him. She can't wait to see how he would react if he sees her in his apartment.. she was snapped out of her thoughts when he ordered, "Lets go to the Dragneels residence, lets visit them first."

"Damn, epic fail." she thought.

When they arrived at the residence, her eyes twinkled and asked

"Hey Natsu. Have you seen your wife?"

Natsu who's busy on his phone replied coldly "No."

"Aren't you going to ask you're wifes name?" she grinned while looking at the blonde who's waiting in the living room.

"Does her name matter? I don't even know her face." Natsu responded then he noticed the blonde with a stethoscope and started walking to her.

"Depends." Erza said and smiled wickedly. She followed Natsu feeling extremely excited to see what's gonna happen next.

"Hi! You must be the my brothers favorite doctor." Natsu greeted her, he examined her face..he knew her..that chocolate eyes and inviting lips.."Thank you for coming in just a short notice." he continued.

"Oh he's my favorite patient."

"Does this lovely doctor have a name?" he asked with a big smile on face.

Lucy frowned for a moment. Don't he know me? she asked herself.

Erza on the other hand was not able to contain her laughter.. she laughed out loud and she caught their attention.

Natsu was surpised and asked "Erza? What's the matter?!"

"Oh boy.. Nothing.." she said while forcing herself to stop laughing she started walking away and they heard her say.. "Thought you don't want to know your wifes name."

Natsu was puzzled but pushed aside whatever his crazy friend blurted

"I'm sorry about that.. I'm Natsu by the way.." he reached his hand out and she accepted.

"Lucy..Lucy is the name of this lovely doctor." she said smiling but deep inside her she wants to know how in world did he not know that she's his wife!


	5. Breakfast for husband

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.. I hope you guys will like it.. Tell me your thoughts about it.. heart heart!

* * *

Their conversation was cut short, Natsu had to leave because of some urgent matters in the office. After he Left, Lucy also bid farewell to her new found family.

She was looking for her car keys when Erza approached her "Why didn't you tell him you're his wife?"

Lucy glanced at her then continued looking for the keys.. "Well, to tell you honestly, I didn't think that he is this so disinterested in this marriage that he didn't even bother to research about me."

"How about you? Did you look him up? Were you not forced to do this?"

"Yes I did my homework and it doesn't matter if I was forced or not. We're already pinned to this situation. " She finally found her keys and looked Erza in the eyes. "Thinking about it is already painfuL so why make things more complicated. I'm not a masochist you know nor a coward. I won't run from this instead I'll enjoy whatever is coming and see what happens to this marriage to the end. "

"Very well said." Erza said approvingly. "You go and tame that workaholic no social life beast." she added with a grin.

"Wish me luck!" Then she drove away.

* * *

She had a lot of grocery bags when she got home. She'll be cooking tonight. She grew up with chefs and maids around but abroad she had to do thing all on her own from cooking cleaning or even doing her laundry,so she's pretty skilled when it comes to household chores. Erza mentioned that there's a cleaning lady who visits the apartment once a week, well she wouldn't need that.

She was done cooking in no time - a curry rice and miso soup. She prepared the table and went up to take a quick shower. She didn't have the time to unpack her things yet and all her luggage are still downstairs.. She heard someone entered the unit, she hurriedly wore her under garments and took one of Natsus long sleeves.. She was buttoning the clothes while she ran downstairs..

Natsu entered his apartment and the aroma of home cooked meals welcomed him. He thought the cleaning lady came today and prepared this for him, his stomach growls. Before he can proceed to the kitchen, he catch sight of not just one or two but three luggage! He was going to seek for the intruder when he saw her running down the stairs, its the same blonde doctor he met earlier.. damp hair, blessed breast bouncing and...is that his clothes?

He was frowning when he said "Doctor Lucy? What are you doing in my house and is that my shirt?"

Now face to face she raised her finger and touched his nose gently and said "Its Mrs. Dragneel, husband."

"heh?! Mrs. Dragneel? me your husband?! how?!" he's totally baffled.

Idiot. she thought.

"Well... you tell me. You're the one who ordered to have the marriage certificate issued not me. I just signed it." she said with a playful voice.

Without waiting for his response, she started walking to the kitchen, when she's halfway there she turned just enough so she can extend her right hand at the human behind her. "Come husband, I cooked dinner. Let's eat before it gets cold."

He was dumbfounded by her actions.

He ignored her hands and proceeded to the kitchen.

She heaved a sigh and followed her husband.

They ate together in silence. No one dares to look at each other nor speak. After dinner, Lucy cleared the tabLe while Natsu remained seated.

He watched the blonde as she washed the dishes, he didn't have any pLans to help her.

Though he's behind her and she can't see him, she can sense his eyes looking at her. She asked herself, what should I do next? Its our first night together... should I seduce him?

He on the other hand is thinking the opposite. He knew the first time he saw her that she's that drunk lady at the bar. Recently, his bad dreams where repLaced by wet dreams with that woman. He's been wanting to ask Mira if she was abLe to get any information about her but he was too busy this past few days. He's definitely attracted to her..and now she's just a few steps away and he have every right to take her however and whenever he wants since she's his wife. his wife.. that echoed in his mind..

She turned and caught him staring at her but it seems like he's lost to his own world.

He's now gazing at her face..he had to admit, she's really beautiful but she's dangerous, he can already say that she'll be bad for his heart. If he gets involve with her now, who knows if one day she'll also be taken away from him.

He retreated to the bedroom without saying anything

* * *

He took a long shower to clear his mind, he wore his boxers. He's too tired to worry about anything else now and he just want to sleep. The jetlag is overwhelming him. He stepped out of the bathroom shirtless ready to rest but he was taken aback by the view. His wife is sitting at the corner of the bed combing her hair, top part of the shirt unbuttoned, seems like he's being seduced. Before he can even control himself, he was already on top of her. He leaned down to her and she closed her eyes expecting for a kiss.. But instead he whispered to her ear "You take the bed and I'll take the couch downstairs."

Before retreating, he softly bit her ear and added "Don't worry I'll be taking you in my dream."

She was left lying on the bed alone.. and cold.. she touched her ear that he bit.. heart is racing fast.. she wants more.. when she saw him not wearing anything aside from his boxers, she felt butterflies in her stomach. She really is becoming a pervert like her friends And damn seeing him like this make her feel like her parents made the right decision.

She did not move a single inch for a few minutes.. then she decided to follow him downstairs.

"Natsu?.." she called him but no response. He's sound asleep.. she slumped beside the couch and played with his hair while thinking loud… "Will we fall in love with each other husband?"

She watched him sleep until her eyes can no longer stay open. She left his side and went back to bed.

* * *

Natsu woke up the next morning at exactly 430am. He wondered why he's sleeping on the couch.. recollection of last nights event flooded his mind.. he just shook his head and went upstairs to change clothes.. he did not dare look at his sleeping wife.

Lucy is a light sleeper so when Natsu opened the bathroom door, she woke up. But she's still so sleepy so her eyes remained close. When she heard it open again she slightly opened her eyes and saw Natsu wearing a sweat pants and a white shirt. Then he's gone.

She checked the time and it was almost 5am. She have a busy schedule today but before that being a responsible wife is on top of her list.

She's not sure if he eats heavy breakfast or not so she played safe. Egg bacon and bread with hot chocolate drink. While waiting for him, she began working on her laptop to search for a hospital near her where she can practice her profession. 6am and he's still not back so she showered and upon stepping out of the bathroom she was startled to see him waiting for her to finish, back leaning on the wall and arms folded in his chest.

"Natsu! Have you been waiting there for a long time?" she asked worriedly.

He avoided to look at her and entered the bathroom. "Not really." He said. Then the bathroom door was closed.

She just sighed and proceeded to wear her brown sleeveless v neck dress that hugged her body nicely and the same color of high heel shoes. She grabbed her bag and went to the kitchen for her laptop. She's meeting Juvia at exactly 730 to ask her if she can be Zerefs physical therapist. She opened the main door and was about to leave when Natsu saw her. "You're leaving?"

"Yes I'm meeting a physical therapist at 730. I made breakfast, please eat. Just leave the dishes behind, I'll take care of it later."

Did I just get ordered by her? He thought then saw Mira behind Lucy.

When he did not respond to her she walked towards him and grab his chin gently so he's looking at her

"Husband.. did you hear me?"

He was stunned by her gesture and just nodded.

"Good." She said smiling and kissed his nose. "Have a nice day husband."

When she turned around, she saw the woman standing outside bow her head and said

"You must be Mrs. Lucy Dragneel. I'm Mirajane Strauss, Natsu-samas secretary."

Lucy returned the gesture and smile "Nice to meet you Mirajane. Please take care of my husband for me."

* * *

Natsu walked to the kitchen while Mira followed him. He saw the breakfast prepared by his wife, he sighed then sat at the table to eat.

Mira giggled and said "So you're eating breakfast now huh?"

Natsu glared at her.

"She's nice. I like her." Mira blurted.

"Tch. Why is she here in the first pLace? She wouldn't be given access to this apartment if none of you guys helped her."

Natsu glared at her again.

She just shrugged and started to inform him of his schedule for the day.

My friends are really sneaky. He thought.

* * *

Lucy arrived at their meeting place just in the nick of time, Juvia on the other hand arrived much earlier than her.

"Juvia!" she hugged her friend and sit. "Thank you so much for meeting me despite your busy schedule."

"Well you never asked for a favor, this is a first.. and besides you sounded like its very important."

"It is important indeed very important." Lucy briefed Juvia of Zerefs condition and explained everything that she needs to know.

"I get it. I'll do it for you but as much as I would like to do it in their house, I just can't. VIP or not it has to be done at the clinic, we have the best facilities there. "

"I understand. I'll talk to them about it. Thank you Juvia"

"Anything for you dear." She smiled genuinely and added "but who is he anyway? To you.. I mean.."

"Well… he's my brother-in-law.."

"Oh.. you're brother-in-law.. that's why…" then Juvia shrieked "What do you mean brother-in-law?!"

Lucy didn't have any choice but to explain what happened while Juvia listened intently. When she's done explaining, Juvia pouted her mouth like its pointing somewhere.

"What is it?" Lucy asked. The Juvia pouted again pointing at her feminine part. She then realized what she's trying to ask.

"If you're asking if we've done it, well sorry to inform you but no."

"huh?! Why?!"

"I'm not sure why.. I tried to seduce him last night but…"

"There's no way any man won't be attracted to you Lucy.." Juvia said then suddenly blurted "Maybe he's impotent!"

She said it loudly that other people at the cafe shop looked at them. Lucy is so red "Juvia stop that's impossible! And besides it could be that he's just not really interested with me.."

"How can you say that its impossible? Did you see him get hard already?" she asked mischievously.

"Oh my god Juvia.. how the heck did I get involved with perverts like you!?" then she laughed.

"Well you know the saying right.. birds with the same feather flock together…" both of them laughed.


	6. No promises

I slept the whole day and forgot to post this chapter earlier. LoL. Hope you enjoy.. I'd love to hear your thoughts about this.. heart heart!

* * *

After meeting with Juvia, she went to the Dragneels residence. Upon arriving, she saw Mavis trying to cook and the kitchen is a big mess.

"Hey.. is there anything I can do to help?"

"Oh! Doctor!"

"Please just call me Lucy.." she placed her bag in one of the dinning chair and started to wipe all the mess made by Mavis. She just can't stand it when its this messy.

Mavis was shy "I'm sorry about the mess.. Please stop.. someone will clean that up.."

"Don't worry. Its no biggie. I can help you cook if you'd like.." she have a big smile on her face.

"Really?!" Mavis looked like a kid who was given a candy..

"Yeah... so what were you trying to cook?"

"I want a bento box for Zeref.." she said shyly.

"a bento box?"

"Uhuh.. you see Zeref and Natsu are both head over heels for it.." she laughed gracefully and continued "I heard from Zeref that their mom used to make one for them when she was still alive."

"Oh.. alright.. bento box it is."

While they're cooking, Lucy informed Mavis about her meeting earlier and she was so delighted by the news. Mavis immediately called Natsu however declined the idea. He doesn't want his brother exposed yet outside and for security reasons as well.

"I'm sorry Lucy.. can you please help me find another one again?" Mavis pleaded.

"Of course.. its just a waste that he declined Juvia. She's the best therapist in town." she sigh "but don't worry.. I'll see what I can do okay?"

* * *

It's almost lunch time and Lucy made a bento box for Natsu as well. She checked the time and there's still an hour to spare before her next agenda for the day so she decided to bring the bento box herself to his husbands office.

Nazer corp tower is really admirable she thought to herself. She went to the receptionist to ask for the CEOs office and she was informed that it was on the top floor.

"Ma'am do you have a scheduled meeting with the CEO?" the receptionist asked politely.

"Uh.. no he's not expecting me today.."

"I'm sorry I won't be able to give you an access to the top floor. There are strict instructions about giving access on that floor." she explained.

"I understand.. but can I ask a small favor?"

"Yes ma'am what is it?"

"Can you try to dial the number of the CEO secretary Mirajane?"

The Lady in front of her is confused but still nodded. "Of course..."

"Thank you.. kindLy tell her my name.. Lucy heartfilia.."

...

"Ms. Heartfilia.. Miss Mirajane will be here in a few minutes."

"You're awesome! thank you!"

After a few minutes she saw Mira stepped out of the lift. Mira smiled at her and bowed her head when they're already face to face.

"Mrs. Dragneel.. apologies if you weren't given access to the top floor."

Mirajane looked at the receptionist and walked towards her..

"Make sure to put her name on the VIP list. She should always be given access to the top floor and let her use the CEOs elevator."

The receptionist just nodded.

"Mrs. Dragneel please follow me.." Mira said.

She silently followed her and while at the lift, "I didn't know I had to schedule a meeting so I can visit my husband" she said teasingly.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Dragneel I should've given you my number earlier..."

"Lucy. you can call me Lucy.. and that's fine.. I'm just here to deliver his lunch."

Mira stared at her and a small smile appeared on her lips.

When the elevator door opened Lucy got a glimpse of Natsu.

She ran towards him and snaked her arms to his.. "How was your morning husband?"

He was dumbstruck with her actions and presence.

"Did you miss me?" she teased.

He turned his head on the other side and responded coldly.

"No."

"Well the feeLing is mutual.." she said and when Natsu looked at her she stuck her tongue out. He chuckled then entered his office, she followed him and said

"I have a favor to ask Natsu.." she's blushing.

Natsu leaned on the huge oak table in his room, arms crossed in his chest "You want divorce?" he said plainly.

Lucys expression changed from blushing to frowning but she did not dwell on it.

"Please accept the offer of my recommended therapist."

"No."

"Why? She's the best that you can get in this field."

"Still no."

"Tell me why.. If you're not convinced that she's the best or that she'll not treat him properly then I'll be there every single time that he'll have his therapy session." She assured him

Natsu who most of the time avoids eye contact with her is now staring at her and she feels like she'll be swallowed alive.

"You wouldn't understand even if I tell you my reasons and besides who told you or even made you think that I trust you or your judgement?" he said coldly. "You're just my wife in paper. You don't have to act like you care."

Hearing him say that she's just his wife in papers hurts so bad though its true but questioning her judgement as a doctor is unacceptable.

"I've been part of the team who took care of him since day one and now I'm his personal doctor. If you don't trust me as your wife then at least respect me as his doctor." she's pissed off and her voice is trembling . "Don't meddle on his therapy..."

her phone rang and she wasn't able to finish her sentence.. it was JeLLaL.

"JeLLaL. Yes. I'll see you in a bit." she hang up the phone

"Shit I'm late."

She gave him one quick look before leaving and said "I'm not done with you yet."

Before riding the lift, she gave Mira the bento box she prepared for Natsu. "Mira here.. you can do whatever you want to do with that." and she's gone.

* * *

Mira sighed and knock on Natsus office door.

"Come in."

He didn't even bother lifting his head and he asked " Yes Mira?" He continued reading the document in front of him.

Mira placed the bento box in front him. "Lucy..your wife.. made that for you. But she asked me to throw it before she left." she explained. "I'm not gonna ask what happened. I just hope you will not regret your actions in the future."

After Mira left, he sighed heavily and opened the bento box.. It has rice, tempura, mixed veggies, egg and fruits.

He rested his head on his chair and close his eyes briefly. He grabbed his phone and dialed Grays number.

"Gray.. I want you to personally take my brother to his therapy sessions."

She is so happy and her eyes twinkling "Thank you so much for helping me JeLLaL. I'm so excited to go back to work."

"Anything for my little sister." He gladly respond. "So let's have dinner before going home?"

She checked the time, she needs to go home now so she can still prepare for dinner. But remembering the event earlier.. it pisses her off that she don't even want to see him. "Alright. My treat.. its to thank you for today."

They finished their dinner and parted ways by 8PM.

Lucy had her phone in silent mode earlier because she had an interview with the director of the hospital where she'll be working and she forgot to switch it back to normal. When she checked her phone, there's a lot of missed call from Mavis. She got nervous, did something bad happen? She thought. She called Mavis and instead of bad news, she was shocked by her good news.. Natsu allowed the therapy but Gray will escort Mavis and Zeref every single session. She feLt relieved though she's still quite mad about his remark about her just being his wife in paper. She's not sure why its bugging her when its actually entireLy true.

She drove home hoping Natsu is still at the office or already asLeep.

* * *

Natsu asked Mira to cancel his last meeting and asked her if possible not to schedule any meetings after 6PM specially dinner meeting moving forward.

He wanted to go home early to see his wife. He's not sure how he'll talk to her but he's feeling guilty and something in him wants to apologize for his harsh words earlier.

He's good with women but when it comes to her, he doesn't even know how he'll start a conversation.

Before going home, he drop by to a flower shop and bought a bouquet of red roses and a card that says "I'm sorry".

6PM and he's already home but there's no sign of his wife. Maybe she went to the grocery. He thought. He placed the flower on the dining table and he washed the dishes that was left earlier today.

After washing the dishes he changed to his sweat pants and white shirt. He brought some documents with him so he can go through it and still be able to do his job even if he left the office early than usual.

7PM and his wife is still not home. Maybe traffic? He continued working.

8PM still no sign of her. He's getting anxious. He wanted to call her but he doesn't have her number.. Then he thought.. maybe its better this way.. if she won't be coming back then he'll have more time to work.. and he won't need to guard his heart..

830PM still no wife. He closed the lights and lie on the couch. Then he heard the door open, he felt so relieved that he wasn't able to contain his smile, she's home. He pretended to be asleep though he's been waiting for her the whole time.. coz until now he can't find the right words to say..

* * *

Lucy found Natsu sLeeping on the couch. She directly went to the kitchen thinking about the dishes she left but was surprised to see that the kitchen is clean and what's more is that there's a flower on the table. She picked it up and read the card. She laugh quietly then walked back to the living room. She sighed heavily then sank herself beside the couch where her husband is sLeeping. She whispered "You pissed me off today big time but thank you. You're not as insensitive as I thought you are. And you're forgiven husband." She poked his nose and went upstairs afterwards.

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes smiLing when Lucy left his side. He tried to sLeep but his stomach kept on rumbLing. He's kinda expecting this since he hadn't had dinner yet. He went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, grabbed an apple and took a bite. He was startled when he turned around to see his wife standing behind him.

He averted his gaze and turned his back on her , he'll be retreating using the other exit to the living room when he was asked "Have you eaten?"

"I'm not hungry." He lied.

"Hmm." She's preparing a glass of hot milk. "Husband.. I'll ask again. Have you eaten?" she sounded like she have all the authority in the world and an honest answer is a must.

He's not the submissive type of person specially in the industry that he's in. He's always dominating but this lady, with just her voice, he can't do anything but submit.

"Not yet."

"Husband sit." She's holding a glass of milk.

He turned around and looked at her puzzled. Then she pouted her lips pointing to the chair near him. "Sit."

Am I a dog? He thought but he already complied to her before he can even complain in his thoughts.

She put the glass of milk in front of him "I'm sorry I didn't go home before dinner. Drink this while I prepare something alright?"

She started to cook rice and steamed fish.

"Luce.."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for the bento box."

"Huh? Mira gave it to you?"

"Yeah and I'm sorry about what I said at the office."

"What you said is partly true.. I may not be able to understand your reasons and our marriage is.. well.. you know.. its business as usual." She responded without looking at him "But.. I just thought maybe.. It'll get better in time."

"I can't promise that it'll be better."

"You don't have too. Just go with the flow."


	7. Photos

I was planning to add more pairings in this story but I'm really inlove with NatsuxLucy. I'll try to add more pairings in the upcoming chapters.. But for now, please bare with my fangirling.. this is just a short chapter..don't forget to tell me how you feel about the story! Heart heart!

* * *

The next morning Lucy woke up after Natsu left for his morning run. She changed from her pajamas to a skin toned camisole and shorts. She doesn't have plans for today so she decided to do the laundry and unpack her luggage but before that she'll cook breakfast for him and wait until he leaves.

Natsu was welcomed by a delicious aroma upon entering the apartment.. he's getting used to this set up.. he's starting to love having breakfast or even dinner at home.. he's just not loving the small cold couch where he sleeps every night.

He took a shower, changed to his suit then went directly to the kitchen. She's humming while preparing the table.. She's adorable. he thought. He's starting to love this view.. and her presence..Her thin and small clothing is showing more skin than any of her outfits before, it would be nice if he can touch and kiss that skin...

He saw her phone on the table, he grabbed it and before he can open it Lucy noticed what he's doing and she jumped at him trying to reclaim her belonging. He caught her in his arm and hugged her tightly while the other one is still holding her phone. She's struggling hard to get out of his embrace and recover her phone but its futile. He was successful in opening her phone and he chuckled when he saw her wall paper..

"Luce.." he looked down at the lady in his arm..while she tried to bury her face in his chest..

"Are you a paparazzi or a pervert?" He laughed hard..

"Stop it! You're not supposed to touch my things!" she said still her face is buried in his chest.

Then she heard his phone ring and his arm is no longer around her. She's free!

"I saved my number in your phone and I got yours.." Natsu said while working on his phone

"You could've just asked for my number nicely.. I would've given it to you." she said still blushing and unable to look at him.

"If I did that.. I wouldn't have found out that you're a..."  
Lucy placed her hand in his mouth while looking in his eyes and face all red. For the first time... her smart mouth didn't dare to speak.

She was saved from the embarrassment when the doorbell rang.

She ran towards the door, she sighed heavily and regain her composure before opening the door.

"Mira! You're timings perfect!"

"Lucy goodmoring!"

"Come in, have breakfast with us.."

Mira wasn't able to refuse the offer, Lucy took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

"Natsu-sama goodmorning."

"Goodmorning." he responded casually then turned his gaze to the blonde.

* * *

After breakfast, Lucy walked with Natsu and Mira to the door. Mira bid Lucy goodbye.. and when she's no longer in sight Natsu turned to his wife..

"Luce.. don't look at my picture too much.. I don't want you faLLing in love with me.." he said with a grin in his face then he added with a mischievous eyes while caressing her face with the back of his hands "and by the way.. you could've just asked nicely.. I would've modeled for you.."

Before she can react, he's gone. Her knees is trembling and she can feel the embarrassment crawling in her entire being..

She collapsed at the sofa and face palmed herself.. She didn't think he would look at her phone and her little secret be exposed like that..A few weeks ago when she was scanning Natsus photos taken by the paparazzi, she grabbed her favorite one and made it her waLLpaper.. He was at a gym just finished working out, he's seated in the corner elbows in his lap and holding a bottled water drenched in sweat with only his jogging pants on and he's looking in the opposite direction.

All morning she tried her best to shrug off the incident with her phone.. but everytime she'll forget about it her phone will ring and she'll get a message from him.

"Luce. I'm ready for a photoshoot anytime."

"Don't stare too much."

She had enough so she turned off her phone.

* * *

After unpacking her things and doing the laundry, its time for grocery.. She opened her phone and saw more messages from her husband teasing her. Is he testing my patience? She thought then an idea popped in her mind. She grinned devilishly.

* * *

Natsu is having a great day. At last, he was able to caught her off guard.. After all the domination she's been doing to him, he's now able to pay her back little by little.

Natsu was excited to go home.. he thinks that she wouldn't be able to order him around and this time its gonna be him who'll dominate her..

* * *

When Natsu arrived home his wife is not in the kitchen but there's something in the oven..

He went upstairs and saw her wife changing the bed cover.. her eyes shined when she saw him..

She walked to him and poked his nose

"welcome home husband. I kinda rearranged your closet to give space for my things.."

He's confused. Why is she back to her normal self and not shy or embarrassed in front of him?

"tch." He was irritated.

Lucy continued fixing the bed "and husband.. if you're gonna look for your sweat pants.. its on the bottom drawer to the left.."

He went inside the walk in closet.. took off his shirt and squatted to open the drawer.. then bump!

He fell, both hands behind him supporting his body. There's a lot of photos.. different photos of his wife.. sexy shots wearing different kinds of lingerie..

She was behind him watching his reaction..then she moved closer and sat behind him, placed her hands to his shoulder then it crawled down to his chest..her gifted breast pressing in his back, she said with a hoarse voice..

"Do you like what you see husband?"

He swallowed hard but no response and for some reasons he can't take his eyes off of her almost naked photos.

She breathe to his ears and softly said "I can model for you right here.. right now.."

Still no response from him.. so she continued.. "and you're free to fall in love with me.."

When she felt him about to make his move, she broke her embrace and stood up. Natsu's now looking at her, eyes full of lust. She smirked and bend down so he'll have a full view of her huge bosom then she touched his lips while she bit hers.

"Now were even husband."

Her sweet revenge was a success or so she thought..

Before she knew it she's already pinned to the wall, she's scared of how his eyes looked at her but at the same time she's anticipating what he'll do next..

"Did you really think that I'll get you off the hook this time?" He whispered.

She licked her lips and it was so sexy. Natsu did not fight himself.. he kissed her hard.. hard enough to bruise her lips.. he'd been wanting to do this for a long time.. One hand lightly gripped her neck and the other on her waist.. he deepened the kiss and sucked her lower lips..she moaned and grant him access to her mouth. Natsu groped her breast and she let out a small cry of pleasure..

He wanted her to feel what she's doing to him every single day..He pushed his body closer to her to make her feel his growing erection.. She felt him.. and its sending sparks through out her body.. she wrapped one hand around his neck and the other traveled to his crotch... he groaned..

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The kitchen timer started to alarm.

They broke the kiss both breathing heavily.. gasping for air.. Both still gazing at each others eyes..

Without saying anything, Lucy left him hanging.. again..

He placed one hand to the wall to support his body while the other on his forehead.. he looked down and murmured..

She's gonna be the death of me.


	8. Someone's jealous

I still have a hang over from the last chapter.. and I'm excited for the next chapter after this one…. Thankyou so much for all the reviews.. hope you guys won't get tired reading until I finish this story.. Thank you again! Tell me about your thought,ayt?! Heart heart!

* * *

"Dr. HeartfiLia, you'll be assigned to the emergency room in the next 2 weeks...Its gonna be tough but I'm sure you can handle it. Also Dr. Fernandes will be leaving soon and he recommended you to take over his patients.. "

Its been a week since she started working as a resident doctor in the biggest hospital in town. The director is giving her instructions and it kinda bore her to listen to him.. she still have rounds to do and she hadn't checked up on her husband yet.. since the event with the photos happened, they barely talk to each other and she tried to avoid any encounters with him.. She still cooks breakfast for him though she leaves at 6am and try her best to be home before him and prepare dinner.

"Dr. Heartfilia? Did you get all that?"

She snapped from her own world and quickly respond "Yes director."

She was dismissed. Its going to be another busy day.. she took her phone out and started dialing Natsus number..

"Hey."

"Luce whats up?"

"I cooked breakfast before I left. Did you eat it?"

"Yeah."

Then she heard Mira on the background informing Natsu that his meeting is about to start.

"I have to go Luce."

"Have a good.." line was cut before she can finish her sentence. she frowned and thought Ugh.. can't he stay for just another few seconds and had to hung up like that.

Jellal saw her and when they're face to face he massaged the middle of her eyebrows with his fingers. "Little sister.. Its too early to frown.. is it your husband again?"

"Yeah. I guess.."

"Well he's the onLy one who can make you frown like that.."

A nurse came running to them and was told that they needed to do an emergency operation..

* * *

Natsu is standing in front of the glass wall overlooking the city. He doesn't have any meetings this afternoon so he have the luxury of a quick break before he start with his paper works. He was so confused of how his wife is acting.. Since that incident happened, she no longer talk that much or even try to flirt with him.. when they're at home she's aloof.. but every single morning she'll call him just to ask about breakfast.. He can't understand her at all.. He didn't know woman can be this complicated.. In his past experiences, as long as they're satisfied in bed, then there's no complication at all.. Hmm.. maybe she hadn't had sex for a long time that's why she's like this.. he smirked in that thought..

* * *

It's almost 6PM when she arrived home. She was too tired to do anything but thinking about Natsu going home from work starving and no dinner to eat upsets her. So she started preparing but it didn't take long before she sat on the dinning chair feeling really sleepy.. she put her head down to the table thinking she'll just close her eyes for a few minutes... unfortunately, few minutes turn to an hour...

* * *

The apartment was completely quiet when he arrived which is unusual.. he looked up to the second floor and saw no lights so he walked to the kitchen and his wife is there.. fast asleep. She must be so exhausted that she wasn't able to finish cooking.. he thought then he noticed all the ingredients on the table..

He sat beside her and watched her sleep soundly..

"Is it okay to fall in love with you wife?" he mumbled.. "you're making it hard for me not to..."

He attempted to touch her face with the back of his hand but she turned her head to the opposite direction. He was startled..he observed if she was awake.. but seems she just did it unconsciously.

He took of his jacket off and used it as a blanket for his sleeping wife. He rolled his sleeves up and started to cook, careful not to make any loud sound that will wake her..

Once he's done, he caressed her hair and leveled his face to hers.. when she opened her eyes and saw him she smiled..

"hi.." Natsu murmured

"hi.. what time is it?" she responded with sleepy eyes.

"It's almost 8PM."

Her sleep eyes widened and violently raised her head..

"Oh my gosh.. I'm so sorry.. I haven't cooked any meals yet.. " she exclaimed then smell something good..

"No worries. I got it covered." he said with a small smile.

She just noticed the foods in front of her..

"I didn't know you can cook..." she was amazed

"Don't assume things about me.. you barely know me Luce."

"Right.. I'm sorry.." she responded with a blush.

"Forget it.. lets eat.."

* * *

It was 2am and he's still working on his laptop and documents spread in the dining table. As much as possible he didn't want to bring his work home that's why there's no office nor a table where he can work in his apartment.. But because of going home early this past weeks, he had to work even at home..

he was studying some papers when he heard footsteps from the stairs..

He stood up to check and it was Luce wearing pants and a plain shirt.. car keys on her hand while her white coat is hanging on her arms..

"Luce.."

"Natsu.. did i wake you up?"

"No.. whats up?

"There's an emergency at the hospital..I need to go.."

He just nodded. He did not wait for her to leave, he walked back to the kitchen but was stopped by an arms behind him that wrapped his neck. And she gave him a quick kiss in the cheek. "Sleep now husband..you look tired.." she said before closing the door.

And for the nth time.. he was in that situation again..

* * *

He woke up and there's no sign of Lucy.. its 8am.. he overslept.. he checked his phone and no message from her but there's a lot from Gray and Erza and Mira..

They are having a coffee date right now and they're waiting for him.. well if it doesnt involve work, he can never say no to his friends..

"Hey bro! I thought you won't be coming." Gray greeted him.

"I overslept.." he said while ordering a coffee.

Erzas eyes narrowed. "Wow that's new.."

"You noticed too?" Mira asked giggling.

"righttt.." Gray added while he sip at his cup.

They are all looking at him..

"What?!" Natsu cried.

"Well you never "overslept" and definitely no coffee in the morning" Erza explained.

"Tch. People change guys.." he retorted.

"And change of attitude or habits most likely have reason.." Mira said.

"So Natsu.. what made you "overslept" and the coffee.." Erza asked "We've known you for so long but you never ever drink coffee.."

"You're exagerrating guys.. isn't it normal to "o-ver-sleep" and really? Me having coffee is a big deal?!" Natsu complained.

"Did your wife worn you out last night?" Gray teased.

Natsu glared at him.

"Coffee is not a big deaL guys.. he's actually having breakfast every single day since Lucy moved in. " Mira blurted.

Gray and Erza laughed hard.

" So the great Natsu Dragneel who hates coffee and breakfast is now a big fan!" Erza joked.

"So Natsu.. do you like her now?"

"You guys are insane." Natsu shooked his head.

"Don't dodge the question Dragneel.. Do you like her?!" Erza asked excitedly..

"So why are we having coffee again?" he tried changing the subject..

"to catch up of course.." Gray answered. "so bro.. whats the score between you and Lucy?"

"Still the same.. husband and wife in paper" he said looking blank.

Mira suddenly stood up and wave.. "Hi Lucy!"

Natsu raised his head and looked for his wife..

Mira sat and said "I'm kidding she's not here."

His friends laughed at him, he's being buLLied and he can't do anything about it.

"You can tell us anything Natsu.. you know that.." Mira assured him.

"Why are we even talking about her?" he asked starting to get irritated..

"Because.. we can't bear to see you look like a fooL.." Erza responded.

"Huh?"

"Since when did you became an airhead like Gray here?" Mira chuckled. "What Erza is trying to say is that, why don't you let your guard down just this once since its so obvious that you're into her."

"Why don't you guys just ask me to hang myself?"

"So your wife doctor can treat you?" Gray teased.

"Am I that hopeless?"

They all nodded.

"Just give it a shot." Erza winked.

After an hour of catching up, they left one by one leaving Natsu behind.. He checked his phone and its almost 10 in the morning still no call or text from his wife. He decided to buy her coffee and bring it to the hospital.

* * *

His face is kinda famous because of Nazer corp and of course the obsessed paparazzis..when he's alone in a public place he need to hide his face to avoid catching any unwanted attention and of course for his security as well..

He entered the building wearing a hoodie jacket and coffee in his hand.. He's not sure where he'll look for her.. he doesn't want to call her because she might be busy..

He saw a nurse station..

"Hi..Can I help you?" one of the nurse asked him

"Uh is dr. HeartfiLia here?"

"Yes, she should be here any minute. Have a seat first." He was directed to the waiting area.

He sat there quietly - hoodie is up- while waiting for his wife. It did not take long and he saw her.. She's walking while reading some medical records and looks like she's giving instructions to the nurse beside her. There she goes again ordering people around like what she's doing to me everytime..he thought..

He's staring at her like there's nobody else around.. Maybe they're right… Maybe its okay to give it a shot.. Maybe.. just maybe she'll be able to make him love again without any fears of being left alone.. Maybe its okay to admit that he's falling for her…

When she's nearing him, he stood up from his seat and passed by her side..looks like she didn't notice or recognize him.. he continued walking to the nurse station

"Nurse.." he looked at her nameplate "Nurse Kai.. can you just please give this to Dr. heartfilia.. I don't want to disturb her right now.. please…"

"Alright. May I know your name? So I can tell her who left this for her?"

"Her husband." He smiled and walked away.

Before he can even reached the parking lot, Lucy is already calling him.

"Hi.."

"Where are you husband?"

"Why?"

"I want to personally thank you for the coffee.. are you still here?"

"You don't have too.."

"I'll just grab my things.." she interrupted "are you going home?"

"Yes.."

"I see.. I'm about to go home as well, I'll just buy groceries first.."

"Alright.."

Call was disconnected. He wanted to give it a shot but when did he get this awkward when it comes to women?!

He sighed and thought.. he'll just wait for her in the grocery store.

* * *

It didn't take that long before Lucy got to the store. He was waiting outside… He saw her get off her car and entered the establishment. He followed her like a stalker.. he don't know how he'll approach her and tell her that he wants to accompany her right now… so quietly he followed her in every isle that she visits and stare at her whenever she's busy reading the content of every item that she grabs.

Well what the hell am I doing? He said to himself and decided to just show himself to his wife.. but then…

He heard someone called her.. "Lucy!"

Her wife turned to the direction of that man.. "Leo! Hi!"

"Love I've been busy I'm sorry if I wasn't able to answer your messages.."

"I understand love.. so how are you?!" she said excitedly.

Leo noticed Natsu behind Lucy… so he answered "well I missed you so much love.. Let's have a drink?"

"and I missed you too but I'm sorry I can't right now.. how about.."

Natsus' angry and irritated. He can't understand what he feels.. it's a first for him.. love? Love?! Is he your boyfriend or what?! He thought angrily. He walked towards his wife and from behind he wrapped one hand in her shoulders while the other on her waist..

Lucy was startled then he spoke "Wife.. why don't you introduce me to you friend.."

Her heart is beating fast and she's confused… why is he here?

"Hi.. I'm Leo.. and you are?" he extended his hand.. he knew him of course but he wanted to test him ..

"Natsu." He accepted the handshake..

"So Natsu. Why don't you take your hands off my love." He said looking at his eyes challenging him.

Now he's angrier than ever but he did not lose his composure..

"I'm glad to know that Lucy is loved.."

He let go of Lucy, he grabbed the basket in her hands while the other held her hand.. he guided Lucy to walk straight ahead and when he passed by Leo he whispered "stay away from my wife."

It took sometime before what happened sink in to Lucy. They were already walking to his car.

"What was that all about?" she scoffed

"You shouldn't be flirting when you're already married." He smirked.

"I'm not flirting.. he's my friend." She retorded.

"Right.. just friends.." he said sarcastically.

"Yes we're friends since childhood and besides he's.." she was startled when Natsu opened the passenger door of his car. "wait.. I'll use my car I have it parked.."

Natsu interrupted. "Get in Lucy." Another first for him.. to sound like and make Lucy feel that he is the boss.

Lucy did not argue with him and just followed.

Not a single word was spoken on their way home.

Natsu still can't explain his emotions and he hated it. And his wife flirting.. he's wanting to give their relationship a shot but how can he do that if she's not really interested with him. Everything that she did for him.. was it all a façade?


	9. My first

I'm not gonna say anything except for I hope you'll love this chapter! Don't forget to tell me your thoughts ayt? -heart heart!

* * *

Lucy is so confused with how Natsus acting. She never heard him speak like that before. Well they don't normally have a long conversation and he's always cold but today.. he's scaring her big time. Natsu just dropped her home and left without saying a word.

She just shrugged it off thinking he'll be back by dinner.. maybe he's just having a bad day. As usual she prepared dinner.. unfortunately its past dinner time already and still there's no husband.. No calls or message from him either.. She's getting anxious.. she tried calling his friends but they said they didn't see him after their coffee date this morning..

Its getting late and he's still not home.. Since she moved in, he's always home for dinner and if not he'll definitely call...she's already pacing in the Living room when she heard the door opened. She immediately walked to him..

"Hey what happened? would you like to have dinner?" she asked worriedly.

He did not answer and continued to the kitchen. She traced his steps... "Natsu, is everything alright?"

Still no response from him.. he opened the ref and pour a glass of water avoiding to even see a strand of her hair.

"Husband.. talk to me." she said pleading.

He's still not talking to her and acted like she's not even there. He walked out of the kitchen leaving her agitated but she's determined to know what made him act like this.

She walked fast and blocked his path.

He stopped and looked at her coldly..she was not able to move nor speak.. he's just staring at her.. she's getting upset and more nervous every passing minute.. she wants to understand him... she doesn't want him acting like this... so she mustered all the courage she have and tried to touch his face but Natsu caught her hand..

"Natsu.. please.. tell me whats wrong.." she's trying her best to calm down.

"If you're not gonna speak with me then how will we fix whatever problems we have?"

"We? don't associate me with you." he said without considerations..

That ticked the bomb...

"What's the big deal Natsu?"

"Why don't you just leave me aLone?"

"and why would I do that?"

"You don't have to pLay house with me Lucy."

"What? what do you mean pLay house with you?! Do you think I stayed here with you just to humor you and my parents?"

"Stop all the facade Lucy. You can stop acting now and go back to your old life."

But your my life now... she thought... but did not dare say it.

"I like what I have now Natsu and I'm contented with my life." she said softly.

"You're contented? Yet you stiLL have a boyfriend?!"

Lucy who's so angry and in the verge of tears suddenly chuckled.

That made Natsu more irritated.

"What?!"

"Me? Boyfriend? since when?! I never had a boyfriend Natsu.. Before I can even get one, I'm already married to you.." so.. thats it.. he's jealous!

"Don't make me look like a fool Lucy. I heard him call you love.."

Lucy burst out laughing.

She wrapped her arms around his neck..

"Husband... he's my best friend.." she gave him a quick kiss on the lips to stop him from interrupting "and he's gay.." she explained.

But he still have the same aura.. and the same cold eyes gazing at her..

"Is my husband jealous?" she teased.

"Lucy don't play with me." he said it with authority.

"Husband.. I'm not pLaying you.."

He's so mad and he felt betrayed... but her kiss a moment ago melted his cold heart.. and having her this close is making him forget why he's mad in the first pLace..

"Husband.. stop giving me the cold treatment.."

He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close.. "Would you like me to give a you hot treatment instead?"

She can't control her blush.. she tried to pull away and complain but he tightens his embrace and covered her mouth with his lips..and it did not take long before she responded to his kiss.

Her lips is so soft and he's claiming it.. The kiss was sweet and gentle at first..he's savoring every moment.. but it wasn't enough for her.. since she tasted his lips, she got addicted to it. Her hand traveled to his hair while the other pulled his shirt closer.. giving him the sign to deepen the kiss. He gladly complied. His tongue slipped to her mouth and she welcomed it with hers..

They were hungry with each other..battling for dominance.. but he was able to successfully conquered her when she let out a sweet moan..

It was music to his ears..

His fingers slowly traced her spine up until it reached her neck and that sent shivers to her whole being. He lifted her without breaking the kiss while she wrapped her legs on his waist.. He was fascinated with the soft roundness of her ass.. he pushed her to the glass wall and he broke the kiss, they were both breathless.. She still gasping for air but her swollen lips still wants more.. She launched her lips to his.. asking to be devoured..

She so love his pink hair that she can't stop exploring it..playing with it and pushing it gently whenever she wants to feel him more... her hands in his hair made him groan.. he likes what she's doing.

Natsu let Lucy down..and his free hand began exploring her body..she can feel his hand wandering in her black silk button up pajama and before she knew it he's already unbottoned her shirt and her breast was almost exposed if not for her laced bra.. But he's not done just yet.. he tugged her shirt until it fell on the floor, hand on her hips he pulled her closer and nibbled her ear while his other hand unclasped her bra and fell on top of her shirt..

Lucy is feeling hot..wild.. and the burning gaze of her husband from her eyes..lips..neck..down to her now exposed breast added fuel to the fire inside her.. she realized how naked she is now and felt ashamed but at the same time anticipating what he'll do next..she tried to cover her breast with her hands but Natsu pinned her to the glass wall and caught both her hands, he cuffed it above her head with his hand..

"Don't.. You're beautiful.."

Then his other hand tilted her head gently and started to kiss her shoulders to her neck.. she felt him sucked her smooth skin and she moaned in approval.. he continued to kiss and suck her skin from her neck til above her breast.

He started to explore her body starting from her stomach.. he traced every part of it with his fingers until it reached her breast.. He continued ravaging her neck and his hand groped her breast.. the feel of his hand to her breast is a new sensation and small cry of pleasure escaped her mouth..

He let her hands down and cupped both breast.. She's drowning in pleasure and he's just getting started..

He kissed her breast avoiding her nipples. When she grabbed his hair, he licked her nipples before sucking it and played with her other breast using his fingers while listening to her every moan... remembering what makes her feel good..

She wants to feel him too... she's enjoying his mouth on her breast but she wants to touch him badly..

"I want to touch you..." she said with a hoarse voice. His eyes glistened with her request..

"Anything for my wife.." before he can hold the hem of his shirt, her hands is already at it and she yanked his shirt off..

"Easy wife..." he said smiling dangerously..

It isn't the first time that she saw her husband topless but she's still amazed every time. His toned muscles.. ripped abs.. his well maintained body.. she touched his chest lightly then bit her lips.. she looked at his eyes and they were staring back at her.. he's perfect.. Natsu placed his hand on each side of her head..

"Luce.. teLL me to stop now.."

Lucy traced his muscles with her finger.. kissed and sucked his neck.. he growl.. Her lips touching his skin is making him harder than he already is..

"Natsu.. stop.. thinking.."

"I won't be able to stop Luce if we continue.." he confessed.

"Then don't.. but.." she's shy and blushing…

His eyes is looking at her intently patiently waiting for what she's about to say while fighting his urge to take her now..

"I.. this is.. my first…" she murmured that Natsu can barely hear her.. but looking at her reaction… He realized what she's trying to say… a sexy smile carved his lips and leaned to her..

"You really never had a boyfriend before huh?"

Before she can respond, Natsu is already carrying her bridal style to the bed..

He laid her down to the bed slowLy..

"Wife.. for the last time.. ask me.. to stop now.."

"Husband.. I'm yours.."

With that he assaulted her lips hungrily.. his kiss went down to her breast.. stomach.. and he stopped just above the garter of her shorts and looked at her..eyes still asking for permission.. she did not respond verbally, instead she pushed his head lightly signaling him to continue..

He pushed her silk shorts down leaving her with just a laced panty. He did not waste any more time and spread her legs.. he caressed and kissed her thighs until he reached her very sensitive area.. soaking wet…he took off her remaining piece of clothing and his mouth claimed her..

She cried out in pleasure..

he looked at her and she's leaning on her elbow while her head falls back..eyes closed.. he licked and sucked her repeatedly. He cupped her breast while he continued toying with her inside using his tongue.. she can't help but arched her back when he hit her G-spot. He used his free hand to steady her while he continued his onslaught on her cunt..

She's breathing heavily and her body's trembLing..she's getting very sensitive with every bold caress of his tongue.. Her sight is getting bLurry and with one last lick shock waves of pleasure ripped through her while calling out her husbands name.

When she opened her eyes, Natsu already position himself on top of her..

"Luce.. I need you now.." he said in a husky voice

He can no longer wait.. after seeing her orgasm and hear her call out his name with Lust.. he just can't…

"Natsu.. Please.. take me.. now.." traces of pure pleasure from her very first orgasm can still be found in her eyes.. he's going crazy but he knows that he need to be gentle with her..

He positioned his crotch to her entrance, and in one swift move, he's already inside her. She whimpered and tears fell.. It was painful..

"Fuck! You're so tight.." its consuming all his strength to restrain himself from moving but Natsu did not dare move.. He wanted her to adjust first on the this new sensation…

"Luce.. are you okay?" he kissed the tears on her eyes..

She wrapped her arms around his neck and she nodded.

"I'm sorry Luce.."

She pulled him to a kiss "Natsu I'm okay now.."

He started to move slowly and gently but he changed his pace when she pleaded..

"Natsu.. faster.. please.."

He continued his pace until they have the same rhythm.

Her tight, slick walls is overwhelming him and he fits perfectly inside her like she was created just for him.

He started pounding her faster… deeper and harder. Her breast bouncing in every thrust.. Lucy tightened her grip on the covers.. He kissed her like there's no tomorrow.. He's making her go crazy..

The room was filled with sound of pleasure and flesh slapping with each other.

She placed a hand in her forehead, eyes closed and savoring the feeling of his member inside her. She's getting dizzy again.. she's in a greater heights of pleasure and about to explode for the second time..

"Natsu.." she gasped " Please… I'm so close..."

He stopped and pulled his cock out.

"What do you want Luce?" he whispered in her ears.

"Oh god.. Natsu.."

He thrust hard and deep then pulled out again.

"I didn't hear you babe. What is it?" he's almost there as well but he wants his wife to remember who's gonna dominate in bed.

"Please.." he thrust again and moved slowly

"You want release babe?"

"Yes.."

"I'll tell you when you can cum.."

He increased his speed.. he's nearing his orgasm too..

"Now." He ordered.

He sucked her shoulder hard.. That did it..


	10. Lisanna

I'm so sorry I wasn't abLe to update this past few days..I was too bussy… But thankyou so much for always leaving a review for every chapter.. I'll be posting the next chapter after 2 days.. hope you're enjoying the story.. heart heart!

* * *

Natsu bareLy sLept last night.. he didn't expect that his anger and frustration the previous day will Lead to this... Him sharing a bed with his innocent and beautifuL wife. It was a struggLe to keep his hands off this sLeeping beauty. But he knew how exhausted she is from her hospitaL duty and then Last night so he behaved himseLf and prayed hard to give him the strength not to consume his naked wife beside him.

Its almost time for him to jog but when he moved to get out of bed, a soft hand held his.

"Stay.." he heard her murmur..

He looked at her and she's stiLL sLeeping.. he smiLed then grab her hand and kissed it gentLy.

He did not Leave but he had to shower.. temperature of his body is getting hotter every minute that he's in bed with her.. He had a quick shower then changed to his sweat pants and white shirt. He went back to bed with a towel on his head.

She's stiLL asLeep. He sat on the bed and just watch her..

Natsu was trying to push away some hair from her face when she was waken by a drop of water to her face. She opened her eyes and the first thing that she saw was his lips..

"goodmorning.."she heard him say.. she looked up and a pair of black eyes is staring at her then another drop of water hit her face.. she smiled then positioned herself to sit.. one hand is holding the blanket so it will not expose her naked self whiLe she's sitting then she reached for the towel in his head and started to dry his hair..

"Husband..you shouLd aLways dry your hair.." she said while continuing to dry his hair "I don't want you getting sick."

He nodded and because of that the towel slipped on her hand, she was able to catch it but half of his face was already covered by it and onLy his lips was spared. It's like his lips is a magnet, before she knew it she already gave him a quick kiss. She bLushed..unsure why she did that.. He snatched the towel out of his face and gaze at her red face.. She turned her back and get out of the bed still holding the blanket..

"I'll just shower then prepare our breakfast." she ran to the bathroom.

Natsu just chuckled.

* * *

Lucy locked herself in the bathroom and stand in front of the mirror. She's not sure why she did that or even why she ran to the bathroom in the first place.. she closed her eyes and sighed. She loosen her grip to the blanket and let it sLide from her body to the floor.. when she opened her eyes, she noticed a famiLiar hickey from her neck and it stopped just above her breast. She traced it with her fingers and remembered her first night back at the cLub.. its aLmost the same.. But she just shrugged it off..

She was only planning to take a short shower but when the water hits her body.. she shivered.. Memories of last night flashed in her head.. his hot burning gaze, his lips, skillful tongue.. how he dominated her..

_He bit her shoulders and that did it. For the second time that night and in her whole life she felt so much pleasure. He murmured something but she's incoherent for the time being.. He kissed her forehead and was ordered to sLeep.. She didn't want the night to end yet but she's so consumed and tired.. before she knows it she already drifted into slumber. _

She's still sore but she missed him already. She placed her hands on the wall to support her body, thinking about him and last night makes her knees weak. She had to admit, its not hard to faLL in Love him..

* * *

Natsu got out of the bed and continued to dry his hair. While checking his phone for important messages he noticed the stain on the covers. Now that the bed is empty - the bLanket is gone, he saw the proof that Last night wasn't just a dream rather it was a dream come true. He smiled but it was immediateLy turned into a frown.. Is he ready for a commitment Like this? He heaved a sigh and just shook his head. Maybe he's ready.. maybe he's not.. but he remembered his wifes words.. just go with the flow.. so instead of debating with himseLf he just walked to the cLoset and got a new bed sheet.

His phone rang before he can start changing the cover..

"Mira.. whats up?"

"Hey sorry to call you this earLy.. I'm at the airport now waiting for Lisanna.."

"Oh.. is it that time of the year aLready?" he asked.

"Yeah.. and that brat of course wouldn't want to miss it.." she explained "She again for the nth time ran from aLL her obLigations just to be here and prepare everything.."

He shook his head. "WeLL I guess I won't be seeing you for a week or so.."

"Yeah.. that's why I called.. You can check your email for your schedule the whoLe week. I aLso arranged a temporary secretary for you.."

"Thanks Mira. Hold on I'll put you on speaker, I'll check your emaiL."

"Sure"

He sat on the bed facing the headboard, checked his emaiL using his Laptop and whiLe reading the email he spoke "TeLL Lisanna not to overdo things this time.." then he Laughed.

Lucy got out of the bathroom and heard him laugh.. he never do that when they're together. She feLt jealous..

"You know I can't promise you that.. You aLLowed and spoiLed her to be Like that.. so you pay the price.." she Laughed hard then continued "But Natsu.. your wife might want to prepare things for you instead of Lisanna…"

Lucy frowned. What do I need to do or who's Lisanna? She thought to herseLf.

"It doesn't reaLLy matter Mira. I don't even need it actuaLLy.." he wasn't abLe to finish his sentence.. he heard Lisanna on the other Line.

"Natsu! I missed you! ShouLd I go to your apartment now? I can ditch oneechan somewhere.." she bLurted.

"Brat. I missed you too but not now Lisanna.. I'LL see you soon."

"Aww is it because of your wife?"

"Yes.."

"Don't teLL me you Like her.."her sweet voice suddenLy became serious.

"Lisanna.. Lets not taLk about my wife now. Go home and rest."

"Alright.. but I'LL stiLL be the one who'LL make the preparations for your birthday. And I reaLLy miss you Natsu.."

"Of course you can do whatever you want.. and I missed you too LittLe brat."

"Yay! I love you Natsu!" she exclaimed happiLy.

"Thank you Lisanna. See you soon."

He hung up the phone and when he turned around Lucy is looking at him..

She overheard the conversation and she's very interested to know who Lisanna is.. and birthday.. She totally forgot about it! His birthday is a week a from now.. ShouLd she prepare something for him? She was distracted from her own worLd when she heard him caLL her name..

"Lucy?" he's walking towards her "are you okay?"

"Uh.. yeah of course!" she forgot that onLy a smaLL toweL is hugging her body.. "I'LL make breakfast…"

Natsu who's now face to face with her snaked his arms on her waist tried to puLL her cLose.. she leaned back and place her hands on his chest to stop him but as always it was futiLe. He placed his forehead to hers, eyes closed and breathe heaviLy.. "Wife.. please make it clear.. you'LL make breakfast wearing onLy this towel.." his hands traveled from her waist to the hem of the towel and continued down to her exposed thighs, he opened his eyes and continued "or you're saying that you'll be my breakfast?"

She just smiled and her smart mouth murmured "How about.. both?" She kissed his neck and pushed him to the bed, she's straddling him and his hands is still on her waist.. He didn't except this from her, just a moment ago she was shy after kissing him.. and now.. she kissed him on his forehead, nose, lips down to his neck.. she went further down and stopped when she reached his navel.. a wicked smile is showing in her lips.. She doesn't have any pLans to do anything like this now.. she just want him to know that she remembered what he did Last night.. making her beg.. she Liked it but it doesn't mean she won't get back at him… She slipped her hands under his shirt and feeL the lean muscles of his beLLy..then her hand sLowLy crawled down to his crotch whiLe she bit the garter of his sweat pants.. she heard him groan and she can feeL that he's getting hard.. it was her sign to stop…

She looked at her husband.. his eyes is Looking dangerousLy at her.. She grinned but she's not done yet.. she deliberateLy touched his groin with her lips then traced his body with kisses until she reached his ears.. "Don't make me beg again husband… " she retreated to the closet before he can even react.

His wife wanted to pLay.. He smirked but his eyes glistened.. He's not going to deaL with her teasing now though.. It can wait..

He stood up and changed the covers.

* * *

Later that day, Juvia caLLed Lucy to ask if she can drop by her office so she can give an update on Zerefs condition. She agreed but Natsu had to accompany her since her car is stiLL parked at the grocery.. Upon arriving at the clinic, they saw Gray sitting cross legs outside Juvias office.

"Hi.. you must be Gray.. This is the first time that we met in person.." Lucy extended her hands.

He stood up and instead of accepting her handshake he kissed the back of her hand "and you must be the princess who'll save the hopeLess prince.."

She laughed and said. "I don't think your prince needs saving.." then she looked at her husband and continued "he isn't hopeLess.. just reLuctant.. I guess.."

Gray smiLed but didn't have the chance to respond since Juvia aLready asked for Lucy.

He turned to Natsu. "So.. reLuctant prince why are you here?"

"Jeez Gray. What was that about?"

"WeLL I'm just curious of what she thinks about you.." he sat and cross his legs again and folded his hands on his chest.

Natsu sat beside him.

"and I don't think she's wrong." Gray continued.

"It doesn't reaLLy matter. Sooner or Later she'LL get tired of this pLay house that we're doing." He said pLainLy. Inside though he's battLing himseLf..he doesn't want her to get tired but he's not ready for her.

"Tch. You're good at taking risks Natsu.. if not, you wouLdn't be abLe to continue buiLding his empire." Gray said "Why not take that risk with her?"

"Not now Gray.. By the way, Lisanna's back in town."

Gray looked at him with wide eyes then he chuckLed and tap Natsus shoulder.

"WeLL you have a lot on your pLate bro. GoodLuck.."

Natsu just shook his head while Gray went outside to smoke.

Lisanna is a known modeL in Europe and Mirajanes little sister. There was a time wherein Natsu's madLy inLove with her and even proposed to her but she rejected him.. She chose her career over him and Left. She was the reason why he became a womanizer and why he no longer have the word marriage in his dictionary.. Only Gray knew about it.. It was just before Zeref had an accident.. But after she Learned about what happened, she immediateLy went back home to be with him.. to comfort him.. but his heart is aLready seaLed. Too afraid to feeL pain over and over again.. It didn't stop her though from winning him back. Once a year she wiLL drop everything just to be abLe to make preparations for Natsus birthday and whiLe she's at it, she'LL pLot something to seduce him. But he never touched her.. aside from the fact that Mira wiLL LiteraLy kiLL him, his respect for her never faded. He had to admit, there were times wherein he was tempted to accept her but he'll change his mind in the end.. thinking its okay for them to stay Like this.. friends.. chances of losing her again is little to none..

He followed Gray outside..

"They shouLd never meet.." Natsu toLd Gray..

"Uhuh." He puffed a smoke and continue "but how wiLL you do that?"

"I'm not reaLLy sure.." he sighed.

"You stiLL have time to think.." Gray looked at his watch "Come on, they should be done by now."

They walked back inside the cLinic and jaws where dropped seeing a blonde and a white haired women shaking their hands..


	11. Past and Present

Thank you guys for all your reviews specially to StiCyLover and Anna5949 for always always telling me your thoughts.. There are times when I had to rewrite a chapter multiple times and it kinda tires me out to the point that I no longer want to continue writing but reading your reviews makes me really excited to write again.. Hope you'll be with me untiL the end of this fanfic. I'll try to update as much as possibLe.. hart hart!

* * *

"Thank you Juvia. That's a lot of progress in just couple of weeks.." Lucy was feeLing very gratefuL to her friend.

"WeLL.. its not reaLLy me.. it's the patient.. he's reaLLy trying his best and he never compLained.." she expLained "But Lucy, he's been having a reaLLy bad headaches this past few days.. you might wanna check on that.."

"Yes.. I have a schedule with him today actuaLLy after his session here." She said whiLe compiLing the medical records in front of her.

"Great! Then were aLL set." Juvia smiled "Now I have something important to teLL you…"

Lucy looked at her friend suspiciousLy. "okay.. I'm Listening.."

"WeLL you see.. I'm dating someone.." she said blushing.

"Dating eh? That's not new dear. You're aLways dating.." she laughed and continued to fix the papers in front of her.

"hey! That's not fair! I don't date. I just.. you know.. hang out.." Juvia laughed as well and continue "But seriousLy Lucy, I'm dating someone.. and I'm actuaLLy moving in with him…"

Lucy noticed Juvia blushing and shy.. Juvia's not the shy type and definiteLy won't be this red taLking about some guy. "So who captured the heart of my dear Juvia?" she leaned her face in one hand, elbow on the table.

Her eyes is shining when she mentioned her lovers name. "You just met him. It's Gray."

"Ohhh…" Lucy can't heLp but smiLe "I didn't think you Like bad ass guys Like him."

"I didn't know myseLf too.. He's the opposite of everything that I wanted.. but I guess you can never teach your heart." She stoop up and walked to the door she smiled at Lucy who's just staring at her.

"Lucy.. Lets go see Zeref and Mavis."

They were waLking to the couple when they noticed a white haired femaLe hugging Mavis and when she broke their embrace, Lucy got a good look on her.. she looks.. sophisticated and very attractive indeed. Their eyes met and Lucy is staring at a deep blue eyes.

"Hi!" the woman held out her hands to her smiling "You must me Natsus wife, Lucy. I'm Lisanna Strauss.. Its nice to finaLLy meet you!"

She accepted her hand and said "Its nice to meet you too." She's feeLing odd towards her but she shrugged it off and spoke to Mavis before Lisanna can respond.

"Mavis, I'll do his normal check up at the residence. Zeref looks tired and it wouLd be best if he can immediateLy rest after."

"Of course and if its okay with you and Natsu, can you stay untiL dinner?" Mavis asked shyLy but Lucy wasn't able to respond..

"Natsu!" she saw Lisanna throwing herself to Natsu and wrapping her hands around his neck. "I missed you!"

Lucy frowned whiLe Natsu is trying to get out from Lisannas embrace but he's being carefuL not to harm her.

"Its nice to see you too Lisanna. Now please let go."

"Oh! I'm sorry.. I was just too excited to see you.." she let go of her embrace but she's to cLingy. She snaked her hands on Natsus arms and continued "I didn't expect to see you today.. but since you're here, you have to buy me dinner.." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

Natsu looked at Lucy who's staring at his arms that's being held by Lisanna. He don't like his wife frowning. He turned to Lisanna and said with authority. "Let go Lisanna. Don't make me repeat myself again."

People who knew Natsu most know that he never use this tone unLess he's mad which rareLy happens or he wants something done and cant.. wont or no is not an option. Lisanna knew this weLL so she immediately released his arms. Natsu walked to his wife held her chin and murmured "Wife stop frowning. Lets go home?".

Lucys face softened and she smiled looking at her husbands eyes.

"Lucy… heLp me out here!" Lisanna shriek "I just wanna catch up with Natsu..Its not like he's not gonna be back later" she's pouting Like a chiLd.

"Lisanna lets have dinner at the residence.." Mavis offered.

Lisanna who's acting like a brat responded. "I'd love to oneechan but…"

"Fine." Natsu said sighing heaviLy while holding his wifes hand "Lets have dinner.. you, me and my wife."

Lisanna frowned but talked with a sweet voice.. "Lucy you stiLL have to check up on Zeref right? Is it okay to miss it?"

"No I can't miss it.."

"Then can I borrow Natsu for dinner whiLe you check up on oniisan?" she said with a coy smile.

Lucy heaved a sigh. She's getting tired of Lisanna and besides one dinner wiLL not harm her. She looked at Natsu and said "Go.. I'll be fine. Just pick me up Later okay?"

"Yey!" Lisanna blurted and throw herself to Lucy to give her a hug "Thankyou! I promise to give him back in one piece." She joked.

Lucy just smiled but Natsu is frowning. "Husband don't make it hard for everybody.. its getting Late.." she whispered.

"Alright." He said with a sighed and looked at Gray who's now leaning his back on the wall.. "Take care of them for me."

He just nodded.

* * *

After dinner at the residence.. Lucy walked to the garden to breathe some fresh air. She was quite annoyed at Lisanna earlier but now she already forgot why she's annoyed in the first pLace. She can't be mad for a long time.. she doesn't want to spend unnecessary efforts like sulking just because a friend wants to have dinner with her husband. She stood in the middle of the garden and fall her head back so she's looking the dark sky.

"What are you thinking princess?" a voice from the end corner of the garden said. She looked at that direction and saw Gray having a smoke.

"Nothing." She returned her gaze to the sky "Its just that.. the night is so caLm.."

Gray walked to her and stand beside her "Are you scared?"

"of what?" she asked confused.

"They say that if the night is caLm there'll be a storm that's coming.."

Lucy laughed "and who said that?"

"You know.. oLd peopLe.." he looked at Lucy "but storm doesn't last right?"

"Right."

"I don't reaLLy have any right to ask you this favor but I stiLL wiLL.." his voice is serious than his normal playful tone "Stay with him."

"Huh?"

"Natsu. Stay with that blockhead." He chuckled. "In return, I'll let you in a little secret…"

* * *

"Natsu, can't you just drop me off at the hotel?" Lisanna pleaded.

"Lisanna you've been acting like a brat since this afternoon." He said whiLe waiting for a taxi for Lisanna. "You know I still have to pick up my wife and its late."

"She won't get into trouble, she's at your residence right." She said pouting. "And I'm quite drunk. Are you not even concerned about me?"

Natsu looked at her red face. It brings back memory.. it's the face that he once adored and even untiL now he knew she's special. A taxi stopped in front of them but as he spoke with the driver he noticed how he looked at her.. seems like he's already stripping her naked in his head. She's right. He thought. Why wiLL he entrust Lisannas safety to other guy who looked at her like they wanna devour her specially in her current drunk state. Natsu then wrapped his arms around her waist and led her to his car. He drove to the hotel where she's currentLy staying.

Lisanna was too excited earlier, she had a lot of stories that she shared with him.. Their tabLe was fuLL of Laughter. Though at times he'll remember his wife and get distracted, just a pure smile from Lisanna, he'll immediateLy forget that someone's waiting for him. It was already Late when he noticed the time.. It was past 9PM. They've been sitting at the resto for so many hours. There's a part of him who wanted to stay longer but he can't.. Now Lisanna is asLeep in the passenger seat of his car. She was exhausted from her flight and teLLing stories the whole time that they were together and she's definitely drunk.

They're already in front of the hotel and she's stiLL sleeping. He used to watch her sLeep like this.. he cupped her face with one hand to wake her and when she opened her eyes.. he saw her blue eyes.. that bLue eyes that he's been inlove with for a long a time is staring at his.. "Natsu..kiss me.." Lisanna asked in a soft low voice.

He leaned forward to kiss her but he was brought back to his senses when his phone rang. It was his wife caLLing.. He was appalled of his action and shook his head. He cleared his throat and answered the phone.

"Hey. I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I'm on my way.."

"Oh didn't you read my message? Gray dropped me off an hour ago." She said "and I'm just calling you to say that I'll be leaving.."

Natsu was baffled. "Leaving? Leaving.. me?"

"Huh?" she asked confused but then she realized she didn't expLained herself well. She laughed and continued "No siLLy. There's an emergency at the hospitaL."

He sighed feeLing relieved then he heard her continue "I'll try to be back before you leave tomorrow but if not, I'll just bring breakfast at your office."

"Alright. But your car.."

"Don't worry about me husband. Just go home and rest, 'kay?"

"Okay.." he ended the call feeLing guiLty of his actions.. If his wife didn't call, he's not sure what he could've done..He looked at the woman beside him. "Lisanna.. I have to go.."

She just nooded. She got out of the car and slowly walked to the hotel lobby. Natsu watched her as she enters the building and when he was about to leave, he saw her purse at the passenger seat. "Tch. How can she forget her purse? Jeez she's still forgetful." He got out of the car and followed her, when he reached the lobby he saw her walking to him

"I'm sorry I forgot my.." Natsu extended his hand holding her purse..

"Oh my gosh thank you!" She jumped to Natsu, wrapped her hands around his neck and quickly gave him a kiss then she left to the elevator without turning back.

Little did they know that there's a big event at that hoteL and paparazzi is everywhere.


	12. coffee?

This is just short but I promise the next chapter will be a long one.. enjoy enjoy! tell me your thoughts! hart hart!

* * *

"_I don't have any pLans to leave my husband though in reaLity where just.. you know.. strangers.." she'still looking at the sky "such a beautifuL night."_

"_you're just as beautifuL as the night princess.. but I don't get you.. you say you're strangers with each other but you'll stay?" _

_She giggled "I'm not sure why I wanted to stay but I wiLL.." she turned to look at him hands at her back " so what's that little secret?"_

"_Tch. You might be bLuffing princess just so I'll teLL you the secret."_

_He's looking her in the eyes and it switched from shining eyes to a lonely one? He frowned._

_She turned her back and started to walk back into the mansion. "I don't reaLLy Like bLuffing. I did it once and it back fired big time." She said in a soft and lonely voice._

_Maybe she's teLLing the truth.. or not.. but whatever.. He doesn't want to keep her in the dark about their past._

"_I Like you princess.. but don't get me wrong.. I don't Like you Like that.. I Like you for him." He walked to the bench and sit then lit a cigar. "That's why I'll tell you this.."_

_Lucy stopped but did not turn to look at Gray.. she was just standing there waiting for him to continue_

"_Lisanna.. she's not a bad person.. its just that.. she and Natsu was once head over heeLs for each other but she chose just herself and not "them". Natsu.. well.. he was not asking for her to give up her career or rather her dream. He just wanted to be there for her.. but she totaLLy rejected him.." he chuckled and puff the smoke that he's hoLding "and now he's the one who's been rejecting her ever since."_

_He walked towards Lucy "So princess.. whatever it is that Lisanna might try to puLL off, just don't deaL with it too much.. he's toLerating her because she's stiLL a friend and of course Miras little sister but that's just it."_

_She smiled at Gray and said "WeLL..lets cross the bridge when we get there… but for now, I'LL trust my husband that he won't faLL for any of her tricks." She checked her phone and saw an email from Leo._

"_I hope he won't too princess.. anyway I'LL get going.. I promised Juvia to heLp her move in.." _

_She's stiLL Looking at her phone.. "Uh Gray.. If its not too much troubLe for you, can you drop me off where I can get a ride back to our apartment?"_

_He's confused. "I'LL give you a ride to your apartment princess..no need to take the bus or a taxi but wiLL you not wait for him?"_

_She showed him her phone "I don't think he'LL be here anytime soon.."_

_Leo sent her a picture of her husband at a resto with Lisanna and a message saying "Love, I'm not happy with what I'm seeing."_

_Gray sighed. _

"_I'll just text him that you'LL drive me home.."_

Lucy tapped her fingers on the table whiLe she cupped her chin with her left hand and gLared at her phone.. Remembering their conversation yesterday, she wanted to taLk to Gray again. She can't reaLLy focus on her work since Last night.. she kept on Looking at the picture sent by Leo who happened to be at the same resto where Natsu and Lisanna had their dinner. The smiLe on his face is different from what she sees everyday.. its genuine and true.. and it kinda made her jeaLous.. since day one that they've been married, they never even dated like this even once.

_Knock. Knock._

She looked at the door then straighten her back. "Come in."

"Hi li'l sister.." Jellal entered the room and wave.

"Oh hi.."

Jellal checked the time and said "You're stiLL here? You shouLd be home by now."

"I stiLL have rounds to do..and besides my reaL shift just started.." she slouched and yawned.

"You're working too hard li'l sister, you've been up aLL night you shouLd sLeep." He sat on chair in front of Lucys table and said "By the way, are you done packing?"

"Huh?" she raised one eyebrow

"hey don't tell me you forgot!" Jellal exclaimed.

Lucys eyes widened. "Oh my gosh!"

Jellal laughed. "You've changed li'l sis."

She smiled and chuckled "I'm no longer singLe you know."

"And did you already told him that you'll be gone for a couple of days for the medical mission?"

"I totally forgot about it. I'll let him know today." She placed her head on the table "I'm so tired.."

"Well you should go home have some breakfast and sleep."

Breakfast.. it echoed in her head.

She glanced at the waLL cLock and reaLized that its aLmost 9am, she promised to bring Natsu some breakfast. She quickLy stood up and grabbed her bag. She walked to Jellal and kissed his forehead "Thank you oniisan for aLways Looking after me.." she said and ran out of the room.

* * *

"Natsu-sama I already compiled all documents that needs your signature and approval." his petite temporary secretary explained whiLe opening the office door for him "and you don't have any scheduled meeting for today."

Natsu walked in hoLding a cup of hot coffee in one hand and reading a document on the other. "Thank you.. I'll call you if I need anything." He said without even turning to face the petite woman but he had to turn and look when he heard someone shout his name.

"Natsu! Goodmorning!" Lisanna shouted whiLe running towards him, without even stopping even after she bumped the petite lady holding the door. She jumped at Natsu and hugged him unfortunateLy he was out of balanced and the coffee he's hoLding was spilled all over her dress and his shirt.

"Fuck! Lisanna!" He was mad and shouting "Why are you even here this early?!" but it did not last when he saw her almost crying while wiping her body hugging dress.

"I'm sorry..I just wanna see you before I start my day" she whispered.

He tapped her head and said "Don't worry about it." He looked at the petite lady who's still holding the door and he ordered " Buy her a new dress please." The lady just nodded and closed the door.

He walked to the left side of the room to the cabinet where he store his spare clothes. He pulled a white polo and handed it to Lisanna. "Here change to this while waiting for a new clothes."

She brighten up and went to the bathroom to change. Natsu on the other hand picked up the documents and the cup that was on the floor. He placed the documents on the tabLe neatLy and the paper cup on the bin. Then he walked back to his cabinet to change his clothes that was also stained. Lisanna got out of the bathroom and walked to him "It's like I'm wearing a loose dress.. I like it."

He did not respond or even looked at her.. he took off his coat and started to unbutton his shirt. Lisanna who's now standing in front of him attempted to help him but he caught her hand. "Don't." he said plainly.

She did not argue instead she leaned on one of the cabinet and just stare at his eyes. He doesn't like it when she's staring like this, she surely still have her charisma on him. After finishing the last button he stepped forward and place one hand beside her head whiLe the other pushed some of her hair behind her ears and whispered "Lisanna.. Stop whatever you're doing.. I don't want to upset my wife."

Then he grabbed his new shirt and walked away from her. He was about to take his polo off when there was a knock on the door. He ignored it thinking its just his secretary but the door was opened without his permission..

* * *

Lucy hurriedLy bought breakfast for three..she wanted to give one to Natsus secretary as well. She grabbed a taxi to his office feeLing excited. When she arrived at the top floor, the secretary is not at her desk. They might be in a meeting right now. She thought. "I'll just leave this inside Natsus office.." she said to herself.

She knocked but no one answered she sighed and opened the door and her eyes widened seeing Lisanna wearing onLy Natsus shirt, she turned her head and her eyes met his but she didn't faiL to notice that he's not properly dressed. Her heart is pounding hard, she can feeL hot tears about to faLL but she had to compose herself and walked towards Natsu.

Upon seeing his wife and her expression his heart skip a beat and knew that he needs to fix this now. She was walking towards him, he met her halfway and did not waste time.. he wrapped his hand to her waist, pulled her closer and his other hand to her head.. he did not give her any chance to speak, he kissed her lips softly and bit her lower lip before breaking the kiss. He still did not let her go "Wife.. don't think about something stupid." He kissed her forehead and loosen his embrace to show his stained clothes. She just looked at it and did not speak. He placed his forehead to hers..he's not sure why but he's getting nervous, "Hey, talk to me.."


	13. Redemption

I know I promised a long chapter but I wasn't satisfied with how I wrote this chapter the first time.. putting story into words isn't really my forte, its like it was perfect when its in my head but the moment I start typing, I'm all over the place. LOL. Shout out to ABT4Life, I read your review whiLe I'm on my way home and it helped a lot rewriting this chapter. (helped me organize my thoughts) So thank you.. and thank you everyone for always letting me know your thoughts! Hart hart!

* * *

She's not expecting that her husband will show affection towards her in front of anyone..especiaLLy in front of Lisanna.. She won't deny she felt betrayed when she saw Lisanna wearing onLy her husbands shirt. In just a spLit second she aLready concLuded something that's not so nice.. If it hadn't for Grays words the previous night she wouLd've immediateLy left..

He's not letting her go of his embrace.. "Wife.. please talk to me.."

She's not reaLLy sure of what to say. She's having mixed emotions..

Natsu is getting anxious. He didn't want his wife to have the wrong impression. Just the thought of her being upset is making him sick.

_Meeting her the first time as his wife, she piqued his curiosity when she didn't say anything about their sudden marriage. He prepared himseLf for the worse incase his "wife" will show up and castigate him for not having a proper ceremony or even just the courtesy of introducing himself to her. He did not deemed it necessary since he's not really interested with it - he was onLy after her fathers company. He asked Gray to do some digging about her – he don't believe it that she accepted the marriage just like that. She might have some hidden agenda, he must be wary of her. He was quite impressed though of her records but one article caught his attention. It was the incident 10years ago.. when she was branded as a mistress, engagement was cancelled.. It was evident on the article how much shame it brought to their family and good name. _

_It was clear to him after his background check that she's not saying anything about their marriage because she's plotting something against him rather she's treating it as her redemption from her grave mistake in the past. He somewhat pitied her but still thought it was foolish and she'll eventually get tired of being a "good housewife". Like any other woman forced to marry, she will start to throw tantrums and of course what he reaLLy wanted.. her asking for divorce. _

_But that day never came.. This woman never asked for anything, never complained.. before he knew it he began to look forward seeing her, having meals together, being around her. He got to the point wherein he's waiting for her call every morning.. she'll call just to ask if he ate already. He thought what she's doing is a waste of time.. but in just the first ring, he'll drop everything to answer her call. There's still a side of him though who's thinking that she's doing a great job acting as a good wife but as days passed by, the warmth on her smile never faded.. he's getting at ease around her and the proof that she's not faking it was when she said to him to just go with the flow.. That's what she's doing ever since.. She's been herself the whole time.. this might be her so called redemption, she lost her freedom but she did not lose her morale. no acting or such.. her pretty face is equivalent to how pretty dumb she is entrusting her future to fate._

_In reality this marriage did not benefit her in any way, she's just a casualty of her fathers greed and his ambition. It must have been hard for her.. she might have been suffering siLentLy.. but she never showed it.. she's been too understanding and selfless.. he's denying it to himseLf that little by little he's falling for her because loving her would mean another risk for him being left alone..again.. but one things for sure, this blonde doesn't deserve to be cheated on - he already caused her enough pain because of this marriage. He might be an ambitious bastard but he's not insensitive and heartless._

_It might be a selfish move but he'll hold her hostage for now until he sorted out his feeLings for her or rather until he's ready to embrace what his heart is teLLing him.._

_Its true that Lisanna is his first love and no doubt til now he still cared for her but still in love her? He's not so sure anymore._

He released her from his embrace then quickly grabbed his keys, phone and coat from the table. He felt the need of being aLone with his wife.

He looked at Lisanna and said "Just wait for your new cLothes here..I have to go.."

Lisanna was stunned and was unable to respond.

he grabbed his wifes bag from her hands "Luce.. come on, lets go home.."

She just looked at him confused and she did not move from where she's standing. He wrapped his arms on her waist and lead her out of the office. She can see in her peripheral view that Lisanna's frowning.

When they reached Natsus car he opened the door for her.. "wife.. get in.." he said gently.

"Why are we leaving? How bout your work?" she finally speak.

He did not respond immediately.. he knew that one wrong choice of word can make things ugLy.

He took a deep breathe and said "Because I wanna be with my wife.. aLone.." he pinched her cheeks lightly and smiled "you weren't home last night.."

She frowned "weLL you were the one who had a Lot of fun last night with ano.."

He gave her a quick kiss on her lips to interrupt her sentence..

She was shocked. "Hey! Let me finish.."

He kissed her again.

"Natsu!"

And again he kissed her.

"Wife, I won't stop untiL you get in the car so we can go home.." he said with a grin and kissed her again before she can even utter a single word. This time though it wasn't just a peck on the lips, he lightly pushed her so she's leaning on the car. He deepened the kiss.. he's kissing her Like he's trying to know her better at the same time making her feel that he needs her more than anyone else.. his kiss spoke of things that's still being left unsaid.. he broke the kiss and she was breathless.. dazed..

His eyes and voice is pleading.. "Luce.. Tell me what you're thinking…"

She was serious. "You want to know what I'm thinking?" she asked.

"Yes.." its almost a whisper, he bowed his head.

"I'm thinking.." then she showed her bright mischievous smile.. "if you missed me too.. coz I've been missing my husband since last night.." she touched his nose with her finger then she entered the car. It wouldn't hurt to beLieve in him.. trust him.. so she set aside her negative thoughts and just hope that her husband won't give in to temptation..

He was surprised by her answer.. he was expecting for tantrums.. not her being sweet with him.. He touched his forehead with his palm, shook his head and murmured with a small smile in his lips "You never cease to amaze me wife.."

Lucy who's now sitting at the passengers seat looked up to her husband.. "Husband? I'm getting bored waiting here. Do you want me to drive instead?" she teased.

Natsu raised an eyebrow but instead of responding he closed the door and walked to the drivers seat. Before entering though he took off his stained shirt, its already annoying him. He wasn't able to get his new shirt so he just wore his coat instead then sat at the driver seat.

He noticed his wife checking his exposed chest and tight abs, her lips slightly parted. He know for a fact that his wife is not a perv but he likes it when she's looking like this.. lost on her own world whiLe staring.. admiring him.. He's so relieved that she's back to her old self.

"Wife.. are you done devouring me in your dreamLand?" he asked eyes full of mischief. "Is it okay for me to move and drive now?"

She was dragged out of her thoughts and cleared her throat. "Don't be so fuLL of yourself Natsu" She said turning her head to look in the opposite direction of her husband.

"But wife.. " he looked at his manhood then looked at his wife teasing her "I can't do anything about it… Its been fuLL ever since." A playful smile is visible in his lips.

Upon hearing his remark Lucy blushed remembering their first time together and she turned tomato red with the thought of his… Then she heard him laugh.. she looked his way and she's not dreaming.. he reaLLy is laughing… that laugh that she's been hearing onLy when he's with his friends. It makes her heart throbbed. It made her smile and forgot that she's being teased by her husband and she's losing big time.

"Its nice to hear you laugh like that.. You don't reaLLy do that when you're with me.. I'm starting to think that I'm no fun to be with.." she said sincerely.

He was flabbergasted by her words.

He held her hand and kissed it gently. "I told you not to think of anything stupid right?"

"Then don't give me a reason to think about something stupid.." she murmured.

He started kissing her fingers.. her hands.. he traced her arms up to her shoulder with his lips.. he continued kissing her neck.. cheeks until he reached her lips..he gazed at her eyes for a moment before covering her luscious lips with his.. The kiss was quick but still made her heart skip a beat. Their face is still close to each other when he spoke.

"Yes Mrs. Dragneel.. I promise not to give you any reason to make you worry and think of stupid things." He smiled at her and continued "Trust me Luce." Then he stole another kiss.

She broke the kiss and sweetly answered "I trust you husband.."

He straighten his back and started the car. "Now wife, you said you wanna drive right? Would you like to sit on my lap?" and he's still not done teasing her.

"Ugh! I didn't think you could be this annoying.." she said while closing her eyes. Her heart that's been bothered since last night is now caLm. She's tired and sleepy and before she knows it, she's already sleeping.


	14. Her flaws

Hope you're still with me guys.. thank you for reading! Don't forget to tell me your thoughts ayt? hart hart!

* * *

It was sundown and yet files that he needs to review seemed to be never ending. His wife was sleeping since they arrived home and he didn't want to go back to the office, so he asked his assistant to bring him important documents and another laptop. He set up one laptop to watch the meetings being held that day, onLy Mira knows that he's watching and listening, at the same time its what he uses to communicate with her during this events. He can always join the meeting personally but that would put pressure to his staff, as much as possible he don't wanna do that unless its necessary. His personal laptop is what he's using to track his emails. He's been working on their dining table since this morning. It was tiring but they're on the process of absorbing a company abroad and its the first step to make Nazer known internationally, so no matter how tired he is, he needs to keep going. He's just so grateful to Mira and the team she assembled to handle this because so far everything's going as planned and they'll even pull an all-nighter to finalize things.

He's too immersed on his work that he did not notice Lucy walk behind him.

"I need it done by tomorrow.." he said.

Lucy who's about to open the fridge was startled and she looked at his direction wondering what's he talking about.

"It will be on your table tomorrow morning Natsu."

She recognize the voice.. It was Mira.. she sighed and opened the fridge to look for something to eat... It was onLy then that Natsu glanced at her. She's wearing a loose shirt and a skimpy shorts.

"Mira, I have to go. Just send me the minutes later." he said while gathering the documents spread out on the table.

"Just one more thing, is it a private pLane or commercial?"

"Please prepare the private pLane.." he take a quick look at Lucy and said "my wife wiLL be coming with me."

"Alright." she answered and chuckled "You'll bring your goodLuck charm eh?"

"Yeah. Its an important milestone for the company and the muse should be there right?"

Mira giggled and responded "Right. I'll see you later. bye."

Natsu closed one laptop and switched to the other one and began typing. Lucy on the other hand is puzzled on the conversation but she shrugged it off.

"Was that Mira?" she asked while preparing a sandwich "I thought she's on leave untiL after your birthday?"

"Supposedly yes" he answered without looking at her and explained further "but there are stuff that needs to be done before my birthday."

"Oh.. its that important that she cancelled her leave?"

He stopped typing and looked at her. "It is. This is a crucial stage and I need all hands on deck."

"I see.." she reached at the cabinet to get a plate "By the way, I'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon."

Natsus eyes narrowed and asked "where to?"

She sat across him and placed a plate with sandwich on the pile of paper near him. "I forgot to tell you earlier, we're going on a medical mission for a couple of days."

"and where is that?"

"Uhh.." Lucy's trying to remember.. "I don't know the details.." she confessed.

"That's not acceptable Luce. How could you not know where you're going?" Natsus kinda irritated.

"I don't concern myself with little details like that since what I'm onLy after is to provide medical assistance to those who need it. It doesn't really matter where." she said "and besides the hospital arranged for our transportation and accommodations so there's really no need for me to worry about the location and all other things."

Natsu let out a heavy sigh and nagged "Luce I get that you onLy want to heLp and it doesn't matter where but don't you think that its too irresponsible not to know even the location? You're teLLing me now that you'll be gone for a few days and I don't even have the slightest idea where you're going.. What if there's an emergency? You're being reckless wife and I don't like it."

He grabbed his phone and walked to the pool side. Her negligence irked him. He's tired, irritated and he need some fresh air.

He called Gray.

"What's up?"

"Can you find the organizer of the medical mission wherein Lucy is participating?" he said in a serious tone.

"Of course. Just give me an hour." Gray responded "but what's with the tone bro?"

"She's too careless and it annoys me. Who the hell would join in events like this and not even know where its gonna be held?!" he rants and his voice is raising "She didn't even consider assessing the location to make sure its safe."

Gray laughed. "So princess also has her own flaws.."

"That's too much of a flaw Gray. What if something happens?!"

"You know too well that you'll be able to track her in minutes if there'll be an emergency and if you really want to." Gray retorted "Bro don't expect her to do what we always do before leaving on a trip, she wasn't train to do that. You're getting too worked up, I'll take care of it and update you later."

He took a deep breath then respond. "Thanks bro."

"Anytime.. Oh before I forget, Juvia and I will take a quick vacation. I'll be back on your birthday." Gray said "We'll be out of the country for almost a month right? I want to give her my full attention before we leave.."

Natsu chuckled. "So you found your match?"

"Jeez I hope she's my match or even an equal but unfortunately she isn't."

"Huh?" he's confused. "I thought you're getting serious for the first time."

"Well yeah I'm dead serious, I'm just saying that she's the boss.. I can't win any arguments and stuff.. She has a say to everything.. its crazy! But.. I don't mind."

Natsu can't hold his laughter.. "I didn't expect you'll end up like that.."

"I didn't expect it too but its fun. so much fun."

"Alright. I won't call until then, just take care of this for me first before you leave."

"Of course. I also want to make sure princess is safe."

"Thanks."

Having a penthouse suite in the middle of the city has its own perks, he sat at the lounge chair beside the pool, elbows on his knees and admire the city lights.. For some reasons, it helped him relax a bit. He was drifting on his own world when he felt Lucy sat behind him and leaned her back to his.

"I've been Like this ever since.. I just do what I'm expected to do without worrying about the small detaiLs.." she explained with a soft voice then looked up the sky

"Its reckless. I know that. But isn't it exhausting to worry about everything?" she chuckled and continued "Years ago I used to overthink and overdo things.. I thought the things that I was worrying about is important, thought my feeLings shouLd be prioritize above anything else. I thought I knew everything. I was so young, stubborn and selfish.. a brat per se. I rebelled and plot the "perfect plan" thinking that's what's best for me. But I was wrong.. It backfired big time.. I onLy thiought of stuff that will benefit me, I didn't bother to think of how my actions will affect those around me.. those I love.. I never thought of the bigger picture.. I onLy saw myself.."

It still hurt remembering the past but no tears fell, she already had a fair share of tears all these years because of that.

Natsu was dumbfounded and wasn't able to respond. It's the first time that she talked about herself and he wants to hear more.

She sighed and felt that she can be vulnerable with him so she continued.

"After that, I no longer worry about what will happen in the future.. anyway if something is bound to happen, we won't be able to do anything about it. I'm afraid to think of myself anymore.. Its scary to decide on my own.. that's why if things are already decided, I don't meddle with it. Not unless it involves my patients health." She explained while turning to her side so she can see his face.

"I'm sorry if I pissed you off." She said with apologetic eyes "I wanna make it up to you. Can we make a deal?"

Natsu also turned to his side so he's facing her. "Alright.. I'm listening..."

"So you won't have to worry about me, how bout you make the important decisions for me moving forward?" she suggested.

He was perplexed by her suggestion.

"Wife you're free to make your own decisions now.." he touched her face with the back of his palm.

She nodded and said "I know.. and right now I'm deciding to trust you with my future.."

He didn't know what to say, he's always being caught off guard by her actions.. her words.. despite him being cold towards her most of the time, despite him not doing any efforts for her she's still entrusting him of her future.. Its idiotic and reckless, he should be mad with her suggestion but instead it's the opposite.. he's actually feeling happy and satisfied. "Okay.." was the onLy word that he manage to utter.

* * *

Natsu was waken by his ringing phone. He reached for it at the bedside table, it was 12MN and it's Mira calling.

"Yes Mira?" he said in a sleepy voice.

"Natsu can you come over? We're missing some documents.. I'm not sure if you have it." Mira explained.

Natsu got up and walked to the bathroom "I'll be there in an hour."

He took a quick shower and wore a black shirt, jeans and grabbed a0 leather jacket. He gathered all the papers on the dining table and head out.

Upon arriving at the office, he was kinda expecting that his employees will look tired and stressed out. But fortunately they're not.. and that is all thanks to Mira, she's taking good care of them pretty well.

They checked the papers that he brought and luckily they found what they're looking for.

"Sorry to bother you in the middle of the night Natsu.. we just really need that document " Mira said while handing him a cup of coffee.

"No worries.. I should be here anyway.." he sipped his coffee "Can you give me an update? How is it going so far?"

"Just as we planned, everything is going smoothly except for…" she was cut off when Natsus phone rang.

He looked at his phone and it was Gray.

"Hey took you more than an hour to call. You're getting rusty." Natsu taunt when he answered the call.

Gray laughed "Well I'm sorry, I had to help Juvia packed our things before calling you."

"Oh.. You on the road now?"

"Yeah.. anyway, I'll text you the location where it's gonna be held. It's a rural area and phone signal will be hard." He explained and continued "Transportation will be provided by the hospital back and forth, 3 to 4hrs of travel time and as for the accommodation, they only booked a few rooms in the most decent inn in the area.**"**

"Thank you Gray. I'll just ask Erza to take care of..."

"I'm not done yet bro."

"Huh? I onLy asked for the details Gray."

"Uhuh. So, the place was already assessed by our men near that area. They will also be on stand by in case of emergency and I rented the whole inn.. I gave specific instructions to the owner to give princess a separate room.. well basically everything that she might need."

"Wow. I take back what I said. You're not getting rusty at all. Thank you.." he said smiling.

"It comes with a price though.. I had your card swiped all over the place to make the arrangements."

Natsu laughed and responded "I didn't expect it to be free bro."

"Don't nag princess anymore and you can stop stressing yourself about her safety." He sounded like an older brother.

"Alright. Alright. I owe you one. Enjoy your vacation."

He hung up feeling relieved. He looked at Mira and said

"I'm sorry bout that. Please continue with the update."

She's not responding and she's too focused on her phone.. she's frowning.

"Mira? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

She heaved a sigh before speaking "Natsu I need to leave but I won't take long. Don't worry."

"What happened?"

"Its Lisanna.. I received a message from one of our staff in the club saying she's too drunk that she passed out." She's bit her lips and continued "I know we're cramming right now.."

Natsu grabbed his jacket and said with a stern tone "C'mon Mira. We need to hurry."

* * *

Natsu drove fast. They were at the club in no time. One of the staff lead them to the VIP room where Lisanna's passed out.

"This brat. She no longer listen to me.." Mira said while shaking her head.

"Yeah she's getting too stubborn." Natsu was frowning while looking at Lisanna's sleeping face.

"Natsu.. I know everything.." she sat on the other end of the sofa where Lisanna is sleeping.

"You…knew?" he was puzzled.

"Yes.. I didn't say anything before because I trust you.. you wouldn't hurt her.. I also know that it was her own doing why you two did not end up together." She explained. "I was tolerating her this past few years whenever she's bothering or pestering you.. but not this time.."

"I don't mind Mira. She can pester me all she want and that's fine.." he leaned on the wall facing Mira, hands in his pockets.

"It's not fine Natsu.. not anymore.. I don't think Lucy will be happy to see another woman clinging to you."

"Well you're right.." he walked towards Lisanna "but for now we need to get her home"

She looked at her sleeping sister. "Okay.. can you bring her to the car?.. I'll just get her things."

He took his jacket off, wrapped it on her then carried her bridal style to his car.


	15. I'm trying wife

Thankyou again for reading.. hope you all are not getting bored.. LoL. Share your thoughts with me! heart heart!

* * *

It was past 5AM when he arrived home. His wife is still sleeping soundLy. He's exhausted, he took his shoes off then climbed to the bed.. He positioned himself behind his wife, rested his head in his arm while he placed the other on her waist, it slide down to her flat belly then he pulled her closer to him..He's getting accustomed to the sweet smell of her hair, her smooth skin.. her presence that warmed not only his heart but also this apartment.. she turned it into a home. For now he was too tired to think of what this feelings of his means.. he just wanted to indulge this quiet.. serene moment with his wife. This past 3 years he was always afraid of to sleep because of the nightmares from his brothers accident.. but with her beside him, nightmares never came.

* * *

Lucy took a cab to the grocery store, she didn't want to leave Natsu with an empty fridge. It was only for a couple of days but she wants to make sure that he's taken cared of even if she's not around. She's unsure if he can cook but she remembered that one time that she fell asLeep before she can cook dinner, she woke up in the aroma of curry.

"It would be nice to if he can cook Like that again." she thought then proceeded in finding the ingredients for the curry. She also grabbed some fruits and bread. She was quite satisfied with whats inside her basket and decided that it was enough.

She was walking to the counter when she passed by a shelf with news papers issued for the day. Her eyes caught a glimpse of her husbands name in one of the news paper. She smiled and thought Leo was right, she'll know more about Natsu if she'll read the news paper or watch the news. She checked her watch and its almost time for her to go back home, she still needs to pack her things. She grabbed a copy of the news paper then proceeded to the counter. Her phone rang and it was Jellal..

"Li'l sis goodmorning! Are you done preparing?"

"hey goodmorning..well.. Not yet.. I'm actually at the grocery right now.." the cashier handed her the news paper and continue scanning the other items. She put it inside her bag and looked for her wallet while talking to Jellal.

"You better hurry..make sure to prepare everything you need okay? I'll pick you up at 3."

"You don't have too.. I'll just take the a cab to the meeting place." She paid for her groceries then reached for her pocket to get her car keys.

"Well.. I want to drive so I'm bringing my car. I just thought you might wanna go with me instead of riding the crowded van."

She carried the grocery to her car.

"Hmm.. that's a good idea, I'll see you later then."

"Okay.. I'll call you before I leave the house."

"Alright.."

She was so relieved when she saw her car.. Several days ago, she left it here because of Natsu and she've been busy that it slipped her mind to go back for it. She drove home humming merrily, she received a text message from Juvia earlier saying that Natsu asked Gray to make sure that she's safe on her trip. She's glad to know that her husband cared for her.

* * *

She immediately went to the kitchen upon arriving home and left the groceries on the table so she can start preparing her things. She went inside the walk in closet and started to pick for comfortable top and pants that she'll be using today when she saw a red long dress.. she remembered Natsus birthday.. she don't have the time to look for something that she can wear on that day or even a present for him.. she took her phone from her pocket and called Leo..

"Hi love how are you?" she asked.

"I'm awesome how bout you?"

"Well surprisingLy, I'm perfectly good."

Leo laughed. "Guess someone, finally, was able to taste my precious virgin friend.. "

"Leo!" she exclaimed blushing..

"well...? how was it?" he asked, he's very interested to know "Is he good? C'mon love.. tell me.."

"I don't wanna talk about it." her face is getting hot hearing Leos questions. She dodge it though and said "I called because I wanna ask you a favor.."

"What do I get in exchange for that favor?"

"would you like a kiss love?" she teased.

"a kiss from your husband.. then its a deal.." he said mischievously.

"Gosh, are you planning to be a home wrecker?!"

"Hey love there's no home to be wrecked.. you're strangers to each other, not inlove.. unLess.. are you faLLing for each other dear?"

Lucy did not expect this question.. "Is that a bad thing?"

Leo who's been so lively since he answered the call changed to a serious tone "Its not love. Its not a bad thing.. But if you're inLove then I'm so glad that finally you've found your happiness.."

Lucy smiled and responded "Thank you.. But I'm not sure if he feels the same.."

"You're a beautiful person love, there's nothing to not love about you.."

She laughed wholeheartedly "Stop flattering me love..."

"I'm not.. so tell me whats that favor you wanna ask?"

* * *

Lucy finished preparing her things after her talk with Leo.. Its almost noon and she decided to shower before cooking their lunch.

While she was showering, she remembered her conversation with her friend. She wasn't able to answer his questions directLy, she was embarrassed talking about it.. But now, going back to his questions...

"Tasted huh? its more like devoured than tasted." she thought to herself. she smiled and bit her lips remembering how her husband made her feeL so good that night.. She closed her eyes, looked up so the water will hit directly to her face.. she's getting hot and she's expecting that this water wiLL caLm her senses.. but its useless.. her burning desire for him now can't be satisfied by the cold water.. She quivered then she placed her hands on the wall to support her body. She smirked and thought how did she end up in this situation.. then an image of his husband when he was teasing her inside his car flashed her mind. She admit it she was drooling yesterday when she saw him wearing only his coat. Was it not iLLegal to be that.. perfect and so hot? She looked down, eyes closed she whispered her husbands name.. what have you done to me husband? she thought..

* * *

It was already noon by the time Natsu woke up, Lucy wiLL be leaving today and he wanted to see her off. He sat up and looked for his phone, he forgot to charged it before he slept and now the battery's drained. He got up and charged it then he turned it on, he wanted to make sure that he will not miss important calls. His eyes still wants to sleep but he can't afford it so he decided to take a shower to wake himself up. He yanked his shirt off while walking to the bathroom and upon entering,he began to unbuckle his belt then he realized that the shower is running. He looked at its direction and saw Lucy behind the glass wall that separates the shower area in the whole bathroom.

Her hands is leaning on the wall while water pours from her head to her ever so tempting body.. it's like she's inviting him to join her. He let out a heavy sigh… This isn't the time for this.. Kami-sama what have I done for you to punish me like this?! He thought. He turned around and drop the idea of showering, he just want to change and get out of there fast.. But unfortunateLy things aren't that easy… Before he can even take a step to leave, he heard her say his name..

Is she caLLing him? He turned his head to look at her again and saw that she did not even move an inch nor opened her eyes..

He smirked. Is she dreaming of me now?

He walked towards her and when he's behind her, he wrapped his arm on her waist while the other turned the shower close. He placed hot kisses at the back of her neck..

"Natsu?! What are you.." she tried to stand on her own without leaning her hands on the wall but..  
"Luce.. don't move.." he said in her ears.. she can't even comprehend what's happening but her body seemed to obey him without second thoughts..

He turned her head to the side so he can kiss her plumped lips.. ravage it until their both gasping for air..He kissed her shoulders while his left hand cupped her breast and other traveled down to her thighs. She whimpered on his touch..

"Spread your legs.." he ordered while he fondles her breast and caressing her thighs.. She complied without thought.

He slid his fingers between her thighs without penetration.. teasing her..

"wife.. you're already wet… I haven't done anything yet.." he whispered to her ears..

Lucy with her eyes closed just manage to respond "Please.."

He inserted his middle finger then started rubbing her clit with his forefinger… he can feel her tremble and he's getting harder in her every moan.. He pressed the bulge in his pants to her back side as he added another finger.. she gasped out of pleasure.. Her body is a slave to his touch.. he continued to fuck her with his finger and when he felt her clenched hard around his fingers he quicken his phase. He bit her neck and she come undone.

Her knees are trembling from the orgasm but her body wants more. She's getting addicted to his touch.

He let go of her for a moment to take off his pants and boxers and free his now hard member. He needed to feel her.. to be inside her.. He positioned himself on her bare ass and was ready to thrust when he heard his phone ring. He didn't want to leave his wife and he wanted to savor this moment but it won't stop ringing. He's aching to claim her but his guts is telling him to answer the phone. He gave up.. he hugged her tight and murmured "We're not done yet wife.."

He reached for the towel and used it to wrap his lower body while Lucy gazed at him. When he was already out of sight, Lucy leaned on wall.. just a moment ago she was dreaming of him and now her whole body is shaking from pleasure.. She was kinda frustrated that he had to left just because he needs to answer his phone.. but remembering him saying that they're not done yet.. its making her excited.. she bit her lower lip then she continued her shower.

* * *

Natsu is agitated and he's aching down there but he had to answer the call. Only a few people knows his personal number, that means all calls is important and he had to take it. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table but before he can answer it, it stopped ringing. He checked his phone and there's a lot of missed calls and text messages from Erza. He frowned and for some reasons, he's getting nervous. He dialed Erzas number and with just one ring she answered.

"Natsu! Where were you?! I've been trying to call you since this morning.." Erza exclaimed "Mira and Gray is also not answering my calls! Where the hell are you guys?!"

Natsus frowned deepened. "Hey I'm sorry. Mira and I did an all-nighter for our latest project and it slipped my mind to charge my phone that's why you weren't able to contact me and Gray is on a vacation."

"Have you checked the news paper?" she asked plainly ignoring his explanations.

"No. Why?" He asked confused.

"I received a call earlier from one of our staff in the public relations about the headline today." he heard her sigh "Natsu.. I understand if you don't love your wife but you could've at least respected her and not do this in public."

"What do you mean?" now he's lost. He doesn't have a slightest idea on what she's talking about.

"You should just take a look at my email. I sent you a picture of the news papers headline." she said "I just finished a job and will be there this afternoon. Natsu.. just don't let Lucy watch or read the news for now."

"I don't really understand what's happening Erza but alright. I'll check your email and as for my wife, she's leaving for a medical mission." he explained.

"what?!" Erza asked almost shouting. "Can't you ask her to stay?"

"Is it that serious that we have to resort to that?" he asked and now he's worried.

"I'll be boarding now, I have to go. I'll be there in a couple of hours and don't try to do anything funny Natsu until I get there." she's serious and its giving Natsu chills.

"Yes ma'am I won't go anywhere." he answered jokingly just to lighten the mood.

"Tch. You're impossible Natsu. I'll see you in a bit." she hung up.

Natsu just shook his head and saw his wife in his peripheral view. He turned to her direction and his eyes glistened upon seeing her wearing a skimpy bathrobe while drying her hair and she's walking to him.

She touched his chin with her fingers and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She noticed the frown on his face so she asked "Are you okay?"

He stared at her bare face.. her eyes is looking at his worriedly.

"Hey Natsu.. what's wrong?" he felt her hands in his chest..

He snatched her hands from his chest with both hands and placed it to his lips.. "You.."

Her worried eyes instantly narrowed "huh? me?"

He laughed and said "Yes, you.. You're the reason why I'm frowning wife.."

She raised an eyebrow and she kept her silence.

"You're leaving me wife and I don't like it.." he said smiling

She sigh and was perplexed by his statement. "Husband, it's only for a couple of days.."

"I know.."

She cupped his face with one hand "I'll be back husband..but behave yourself while I'm gone.."

She turned her back to him and proceeded to the walk in closet to change. He followed her but did not respond.. he just thought to himself.. I've been trying twife.. I've been trying hard to behave and will continue trying.. for you..


	16. Breaking news

I missed writing.. been busy this past few days.. Hope you're still with me n this story! Puh-leasee don't forger to tell me your thought ayt? heart heart!

* * *

He did not dare look at his wife while she changed.. As much as he'd like to continue what he started moments ago he just can't. It's his priority to know what Erza is so worried about and how important it is that she is even flying back home now. He wore his sweat pants and took a sleeveless shirt. He went downstairs, tosses his shirt on the couch and grabbed his laptop that's on the center table. He sat on the sofa and placed the laptop on his lap to check for Erza's email. It is taking some time to load up. He tapped his fingers on the keyboard and he's getting anxious. When it finally opened his eyes widened and was dumbfounded on what he's seeing right now..

"Natsu Dragneel, CEO of Nazer corp, is dating the famous model Lisanna Strauss."

A picture of him and Lisanna kissing... It was when he took her home and she stole a kiss from him.. But it wasn't just that.. There's another photo wherein he's carrying Lisanna bridal style at the parking lot of his club. It was just this morning!

He did not bother reading the article. He closed the laptop violently and put it back on the table. Elbows on his knees he looked down and gripped his hair. He's getting a headache and he just can't think straight. How could this happen.. He was being cautious to avoid this kind of publicity but his effort are still not enough and worse is that this can affect his relationship with his wife.

He reached for his phone in his pocket and searched for Grays number.. He stared at it while trying to collect his thoughts then he dialed the number but he immediately changed his mind and cancelled the call. He locked his phone and placed it beside his laptop. This not the best time to call him.. He promised he wont contact him until his vacation is over.. He's the one who made this mess; he decided he'll take care of it himself. He grabbed his laptop again but before he can turn it on, he heard his wife's footsteps descending the staircase. It's not a good idea to open it now, he did not close Erzas email, and she might saw it. He didn't wanna risk that so he returned it again on the table and slightly turned his head to take a quick look at her.

She's wearing a loose sweater with one shoulder off, a denim shorts and a messy bun.

"I'm so thankful that a friend of mine is bringing his own car. This long drive will be less painful.." he heard her say with a cheerful voice while she put her bag near the door.

He forced a smile and asked "Would you like me to drive for you wife?"

She looked his way with a frown then started walking.

"You're being so clingy husband. Don't tell me you're.."

She was already standing in front of him, his phone lit up because of some notifications and she got distracted by what she saw.

Her eyes twinkled, Natsu noticed so he immediately took his phone but Lucy was fast and she snatched it from him. She stared at his phone with a wicked smile then she bent down to level her face to his and said "How many stolen photos of me do you have Natsu?"

He smirked and took his phone from her hand; he looked at his wallpaper, it was his wife's photo.. After the incident a while back when he discovered that she's been using his photo as her wallpaper, he thought it was actually a good idea so he did it as well.

He leaned forward to close the distance of their face and said in a low voice.

"I have enough to call it a collection Luce."

Her face is so close to his and she can feel his hot breath. She swallows hard and said while staring at his lips "well you can keep those pictures..." She straightens her back and continued. "Just don't blame me if you fall in Love."

She was about to walk away when he caught her arms, he pulled her til she dropped on his lap. She was shocked but just chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck. For a moment he forgot about the news..

"Husband..I still need to cook for our lunch..." she said in a sweet voice but he's not paying attention to what she's saying. He hugged her tight and buried his face on her neck. She smiled and hugged him back while caressing his soft pink lock. He groans in her touch. He likes it when she hold his hair..

"Husband.. What's bothering you?"

He did not respond.. Then she felt his lips on her shoulder and he trailed hot kisses to her jaw...

"Luce... can I ask you to stay? Please?..." he whispered.

It warms her heart to know that her husband who at first didn't have much interest in her is now craving for her presence. She tightened her embrace and said to his ears.

"Alright. I'll stay.."

Natsu placed his hands on her arms and pushed her gently so he can see her face. "Really? You're staying?" he said feeling elated

She nodded with a smile "Yeah. You're still my priority after all."

His heart was overwhelmed hearing her say that but at the same time guiLt is eating him away. He did not cheat on her but the photos in the news is saying the opposite. Looking at Lucys face, he can't think of anything better to do than to confess and tell her the truth.. Even if he hide this now from her, she'll definitely know about it sooner or later. He decided to show her the picture and face the consequences.

"Luce.. do you trust me?" he asked while looking at her eyes.

She pouted and raised an eyebrow "Why do you ask?"

He touched her chin gently with his fingers "Just answer me wife. Do you trust me?"

She took his hand that's holding her chin and guided it back to her waist then she lay her hand on his chest and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. That was enough for him to know that she have faith in him.

"I have something to show you.." he's getting nervous but this is the right thing to do.

"Okay?..." she was confused

Natsu reached for his laptop without letting his wife go, he flipped it open

She was about to turn her head to look but he cupped it with his hands and turned her face to his.

"Promise me.. you'LL Listen to me after you look at it.." his eyes is pleading..

She suddenLy felt uneasy.. for some reasons she felt like this is a bad news. Looking at her husbands worried face is making her heart ache so she just nodded. He sighed heavily feeLing reLieved then he let go of her face.

She positioned herself so she's sitting beside him, then she glanced on the screen and saw the photos.. Its like a bucket of cold water hit her. Just a few minutes ago she's in cloud nine and now she's trembling.. anger is surging her whole being.. She's hoping that this photos are lying.. but how.. how can this photos Lie? She clenched her fist and wanted to go on a rampage but she tried her best to remain caLm. She knew that being irrational on times like this will onLy compLicate the situation.

"Luce?" his voice is worried.

Lucy close her eyes and she scoffed "speak."

"That's aLL Lies Luce.. Nothings going on between me and Lisanna. I didn't kiss her and I was onLy heLping Mira to bring her home because she was so drunk.." he tried to explain but it was so vague and Lucy isn't even Listening..

"Are you teLLing me that because you got caught?" she said with a poker face.

"Lucy those pictures are just a portion of what really happened.. and I swear I did not and wiLL not cheat on you wife.." he tried to reason with her.

Its hard for her to think rationally.. She's getting more confused every passing minute.. She know her pLace in his Life, she's merely a trophy wife so it shouldn't be surprising that he'LL choose the love of his Life over her.. Ever since Gray toLd her about their past, she's been so worried that something like this might happen but she trusted him. She beLieved in his words and untiL now she stiLL want to beLieve him but how?

She's lost in her own world while staring at the pictures but was snapped out of it when she heard him ask the most annoying thing for her at the moment..

"Luce.. You beLieve me right? You trust me?"

She looked a him biting her lips hard then she smirked.

"Trust? Isn't that too much to ask of me now Natsu?" she rolled her eyes and continued "What were you thinking when you showed me this? That your words will be greater than what my eyes is seeing?"

He sighed and nodded. "I know that you'll listen…" he was cut off when she said sarcastically

"Right.. right.." she stood up and started walking to the door. "So is that what you're thinking when those.." she turned and looked at the photos.. " where captured? That whatever excuses you have, I'll listen and believe you?"

He followed her steps "Luce.. you're not listening to me.. Those photos doesn't mean anything. I tried to avoid her.."

She's so agitated and she's getting tired of this conversation. She can feel her face burning.. she wanted to get out of there fast. Her heart is saying to beLieve him but her mind says otherwise.

"Wife.. I'm sorry.. I know if I exerted more efforts in avoiding Lisanna this wouldn't have happened." he's determined to get her forgiveness but he's getting scared on how she's acting.. She's not showing any signs of anger.. irritated yes but anger.. hate.. it's not painted on her face. He saw her picked up her bag near the door, he panicked so he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Please.. just this once.. can you blindly believe me?" he was about to cup her face with his hand but she slapped it hard.. hard enough to feel a sting on her own hand.

"I've been putting my trust in you since the day that I was given a key to.. to this house.. Even after I found out that you didn't even bother to know my name, my face... your wife.. I stiLL chose to stay with you and trust you. You haven't done anything to gain my trust Natsu but I still trusted you to make decisions for me.."

She was so mad that she believed in him but she didn't want to cry. Though it hurts so bad, she didn't want him to see her cry. She can no longer contain her anger and it showed in her voice

"I knew about your relationship with Lisanna.. how important she is to you.. but you asked me to believe in you.. and I did.. I believed you Natsu.. I believed you.. bLindly.. what more do you want from me?!"

Her eyes is different.. its empty.. it pained him to see her like this.. He pulled her to him and hugged her tight.. hands on her waist and the other on her head. "Tell me what I need to do to make this right…" he murmured.

Lucy just stood there hands on her side, she closed her eyes to hold back her tears. His warmth is comforting her but its also hurting her inside.. In her mind, this embrace is not for her.. his warmth.. caress.. is not meant for her.. Her brave façade since she saw the photos is starting to crumble.. But thinking about this pink haired man, she can't break in front of him.. She didn't wanna burden him with her tears.. She no longer know what she feels.. she's getting numb..

"Let me go Natsu." She whispered.

"No Luce. I need you here.. stay.. please.." he begged

"For once.. Can you let me decide for myself?"


	17. the aftermath

Hey I'm sorry it took so long for the update. I was just so busy this past weeks with my work, I even barely have time to sleep. LOL. Hope you're still with me on this story.. Tell me your thoughts! Love love!

* * *

Lucy sat quietLy in the passenger seat, eyes deep in thoughts. She's been like this since Jellal picked her up earlier. He thought she was just tired from her errands this morning but they're already halfway to their destination and she's still not speaking.

This is unusual and it's already bothering him so he asked "Lucy is everything okay?"

She did not respond and it seems Like she didn't hear him at aLL. He did not attempted to speak with her again and just endured the deafening siLence untiL they reached their destination. He knew that if it's something that she can't handLe on her own, she'LL definiteLy run to him. So he let her be.. for now.

It was already dark when they arrived at the inn and it surprised them that the whoLe place was actually rented. Supposedly 2 persons will share in 1 room but since they have the inn for themselves, they don't have to share rooms anymore. And of course Lucy was given the best room with her own baLcony.

The blonde doctor stayed at her room the entire evening without even bothering to have dinner. She just lie on the bed and her husbands words echoed in her mind.

"_Do whatever you want Luce. I'm sorry... for everything..." He turned his back and continued "But I'LL be waiting for you wife..."_

_She did not respond.. Instead she also turned her back and left._

She hugged her piLLow tight untiL she feLL asLeep.

* * *

Natsu sat on the lounge chair near the pooL hoLding a can of beer. It's been hours since his wife left and he's been hoping that she'll come home or even just call him. He doesn't have the slightest idea on how he can fix this. He was so confident that Lucy will beLieve him even after she saw the news, but he was so wrong. He didn't consider the fact that she's been trusting him with everything since day one though he hadn't done anything to gain that trust… and now he's asking for more.. More of that trust..

He finished his beer with just a few chugs and was about to throw it in an empty space when he saw his red haired friend leaning on the glass door.

"I'm amazed on how you handLed the situation." Erza walked towards him hoLding a bottle of whiskey in one hand and glasses on the other. "That was a brave decision Natsu and it was definiteLy the right thing to do."

She handed him the glasses, pour them a drink and continued. "So what's your pLan?"

He handed her back one glass then he snatched the bottle from Erza so he have it near him.

"For now. I'LL wait.." he said then gulped down his drink but before he can finish it the doorbeLL rang muLtipLe times.

"Are you expecting someone?" Erza asked raising one eyebrow.

"No.." he finished what's left on his glass then walked to the main door and Erza followed.

His eyes widened upon opening the door.

"Yoh." Gray said raising one hand. He walked inside the apartment without waiting for Natsu to react. When he saw Erza, he walked towards her and gave her the cake he's hoLding.

Erza's eyes sparkled and a big smiLe is showing in her face but it faded instantLy and said "I thought you're on a vacation?"

"Yes I am until his birthday" he's already sitting on the couch cross legs. "But I got a funny report saying that in just a couple of hours after I left the dumb ass prince already get himself in trouble. What a troublesome prince."

Erza just laughed at Gray then proceeded to the kitchen to slice the cake.

Natsu just shook his head and said "Don't you have a key to this pLace? And how bout Juvia?"

"WeLL I gave my spare key to princess.. the princess who is so unfortunate to be wed to a knucklehead who can't get his shit sorted" Gray said and continued "and don't worry about Juvia, I toLd her before we started dating that if any of you need me, I'LL come no matter what. Even if I'm in a precious vacation with her. Tch."

He stood up, walked to Natsu and flicked his forehead hard.

Natsu frowned because of his friends' action but did not say anything.

"Why didn't you call me when you found out?! If I had known earLier I couLd've done something…"

Natsu interrupted him and tapped his shoulder "I'm sorry I didn't wanna bother you and I know.." he placed his hand on his pocket and continued "I'm a mess right now but I want to make it right.. and if possible, I want to do it myself."

Gray sighed heaviLy then smiled. He's amused on how his friend is reacting in this situation. In reality, he could've just shrugged it off since what the article said is partly true.. Lisanna and Natsu have been inlove for a long time.. and his marriage to Lucy should not matter since its not something that he really wanted from the start. But with the way Natsu is acting now, it seems like his marriage is far more important than his first love. He can't wait to see what will happen next to his friend and his princess and if there's anything that he can do to fix their marriage, he'd gladly do it.

"Just let me know if you need anything."

Natsu just nodded and retreated to get the bottle of whiskey that he and Erza left outside.

Erza went back to the living room with a slice of cake and sat on the couch.

"So Gray were you abLe to find out if this was just a pLain accident that photos of them were taken or someone did it intentionaLLy?" Erza asked when Natsu was far enough so he won't hear them.

Gray was looking at his phone and said "WeLL let's find out… The package has arrived."

He started waLking to the door "Where are you going? What package?" Erza asked confused.

"You'LL know later." Gray responded without looking at his friend and just raised one hand "I'll be back." And he was gone.

* * *

"Leave. I'll take it from here…" Gray ordered the guy who's wearing an all-bLack suit. He did not respond; he just bowed his head and Left.

They're at the parking lot of Natsus apartment buiLding. Gray leaned on his car and lit a smoke whiLe Looking at the 2 middle aged men in front of him. One has a camera on his neck whiLe the other is holding a Laptop bag and both of them is trembLing from fear.

He puffed his cigar and put one hand in his pocket.

He wanted to get information from them in a nice way. "I reaLLy admire your guts to write an article about Dragneels personaL life and to top it aLL those pictures were astounding!"

The man holding the laptop smiled and said "ReaLLy?" he scratched his head and continue "I thought my articLe lack something... but I guess I did a goodjob on that one..." he looked at the man beside him "see I toLd you your photos were awesome!"

Gray sighed and smiLed "You actuaLLy caught the attention of Mr. DragneeL and he's curious whose idea is it so he can thank him personaLLy."

"Oh! Is that right?!" the man with the laptop bag exclaimed "I was scared moments ago when we were picked up by a group of men in a black suit… so he just want to thank us… I'm so relieved... I wrote the article" the he pointed at the man beside him "he took the photos.."

"Can you tell me more about the photos?"

The man with the camera sighed and said "WeLL the picture were they kissed... I just thought I knew both of them from somewhere so I took a photo but after Mr. Dragneel left, the woman approached me and asked for the photo…"

"Woman?" Gray asked frowning.

"Yeah the model... I thought she'll smash my camera or asked for it to be deleted... but instead she gave a permission to pubLish it.. she also insisted that we shouLd write an articLe about it and gave us some detaiLs.."

"Model... you mean the one in the photo?"

"Yeah she was so nice giving us a scoop Like this… but she asked in return, we have to wait for her signaL when it shouLd be pubLished." The photographer expLained.

The writer added "Then last night we received a caLL from her to meet up at the cLub and there she toLd us that we can go ahead and pubLish the articLe and photo..."

"what about the photo where she's being carried to the car? Is that part of the deaL?" Gray asked.

"Yeah... she said she'LL caLL him to pick her up and we shouLd wait untiL he arrives and take more photos." The photographer responded

Before Gray can react he heard a femaLe voice behind him.

"Lisanna... Lisanna did that?" It was Mira. She heard everything and was shocked at her sisters' action. She didn't think she'LL go this far.

"Mira..." Gray was startled to see her standing near him.

* * *

Natsu just got back home from his morning jog. He sat on the staircase and looked at the far end space of the unit... The kitchen... It's empty and he feLt so cold. He took his phone out and stared at his wifes number... Should I call her? He thought but he also remembered his words... That she can do whatever she wants and he'LL just wait for her. He just sigh and proceeded to prepare for the day.

At the same time, Lucy is lying on the bed hugging her pillow while she stare at her phone. It was 4:58am and she's waiting for her aLarm to go off at 5am. But that's just an excuse... she was staring at her wallpaper wondering how he's doing.. She's upset but a part of her stiLL care about him. She searched for his number but before she can even hit the call button the aLarm went off.

She sighed and positioned herself to sit and lean on the headboard. She covered her face with both hands and said to herself out Loud... "You shouLdn't caLL him Lucy. He's good for nothing." Then she bend forward so her forehead is touching the bed. After a few seconds she pulled herself up and proceeded to take a bath. She didn't want to deaL with this today.

After an hour, she's almost done preparing for her first day in this medical mission. She just need to tie her hair but she can't find her ponytail. She grabbed her handbag and opened it. But instead of a ponytail, what she saw is the newspaper from the previous day. She sat on the bed to read the articLe and stared at the photos then said to herself "Am I a masochist? Why am I even reading this?!"

* * *

The whole day passed by so quickly. Jellal definitely noticed how Lucy skipped dinner, just had a coffee for breakfast, skipped lunch and now she's about to skip dinner again.

He can no longer continue watching her like this. He decided to talk to her but before that he need to feed her so Jellal went out and looked for the nearest convenient store in the area.

After an hour he's now standing in front of Lucy's room - cans of beer in one hand and foods on the other. Before he can even knock, Lucy opened the door and she looked like she's about to leave.

"Hey. Going somewhere?" Jellal asked.

"Hey…" Lucy was shocked to see him but she did not fail to notice what he's holding. "Yeah, was about to buy this..." she took the beer in his hands and smiled "come in."

Lucy opened the door widely so he can enter. He walked in and admired the spacious bedroom. "I wonder how did you end up having the grandest room?" he gave her a coy a smile then his eyes catches a glimpse of the newspaper on the bed. He grabbed it and read the articLe.

"Did that answer the questions in your head?" Lucy asked with a small smile in her face whiLe walking towards her older brother.

"Yeah.." he looked at her then threw the newspaper on the bed "So what about it? You're starving yourself and you're suLking because of some photos?"

Lucy reached for the newspaper and asked playfully "Aren't you mad because your Little sister got cheated on?"

Jellal raised one eyebrow and folded his arms on his chest.  
"I onLy see photos Li'L sis... Not the whoLe picture... So I can't assume that your husband cheated on you. And besides, you don't even have a reaL reLationship with him so how can you call it cheating?"

* * *

I'll try to update again this weekend.. Loves don't forget to tell me your thoughts! xoxo


	18. Tears and realization

Yep.. I know I said I'll update last weekend.. I'm so sorry.. as much as I would like to continue writing I was just too tired. But here's the next chapter.. I hope you like it..Don't forget to tell me your thoughts! I'm always looking forward to hear from you guys.. lovelove!

* * *

Jellal is standing in front of Lucy, elbows on the balcony railing with one hand hoLding a beer. He's watching the bLonde sitting in front of him eat Like a bird, small bites then there's a long pause after every bite. When she's about to finish almost half of the food he brought, he broke the silence.

"So, how did you find out?"

Lucy, who is slouching while playing with her food using a fork responded in a small voice.

"He told me about it."

Jellal raised an eyebrow confused. "Who's he? How?"

Lucy put the fork down, she straightened her back looked at him and explained "Natsu. He asked me to trust him then showed me the photos."

"You're husband?" he chuckled "he had a lot of…"

He was cut off by Lucy who's now leaning on the backrest of the chair while looking down.

"I want to be mad at him. I want to hate him... but oniisan... do I even have the right to? What you said earlier... That is true... This... this marriage… What we have... it's not real..."

She's been hoLding back her tears all this time but now she's too tired to fight it. Tears fell and she continued with her voice shaking "I'm not in the position to question him of who he wanted to be with… I... I'm... I'm onLy his wife in paper... But why does it hurt so badly?"

His heart is breaking seeing her like this. She was always bright and smiLing, she's brave enough to face whatever's being thrown to her head on and never wanted to cause trouble for anyone... Every day she is showing her game face like everything's fine. But deep inside time wasn't able to fuLLy heaL her wounds. He wanted to comfort her badly but right now as her older brother he'll have to say the things that she needed to hear and realize.

"Because I think you've crossed the line Lucy. It looks like you were expecting too much from him." He sighed and continued "My dear I just wanna remind you, this marriage was decided by your parents. You wanted it to work because that's what your parents want. But you failed to consider if your husband wants the same thing. And also is this what you really want for yourself in the first place?"

Lucy bit her lips trying to control her small cries.

"You're right I wanted it to work coz I don't want to fail them again and I just thought that since he agreed to this marriage, maybe at some point, he would also want this to work. But I guess I'm wrong." She wiped her tears using her hands. "Before… I wanted to redeem myself but right now I just want to give him his freedom so he can be with her."

Jellal frowned. Her statement means that she's willing to disobey her parents by asking for a divorce and he's confused. Why would she do that when all her life she's been careful not to defy them again?

"What changed my dear?" he asked but before she can respond a realization hit him. He took a few steps to Lucy, he slightly bent forward then held her chin so she's looking at his eyes "Lucy, are you in love with your husband?"

Tears started to fall again and he can clearly hear her sobs.

"Am I allowed to oniisan? Am I allowed to follow this..." she clenched her shirt near her heart... "Is it ok for me now to decide something for myself?"

Her questions struck him hard. He placed the can of beer on the table, wiped her tears using his thumb then he pulled her close to him and hugged her tight.

"Of course little sister. There's nothing wrong with it. Don't think that you deciding for yourself means disobeying your parents." He said while tapping the back of her hair gently. "And please, don't let your past ruin your future."

He freed her from his embrace, cupped her face with both hands and wiped her tears again. "You have to value yourself more Lucy and you need to know what you really want."

Lucy placed her hands on top of her brothers and smiled. It was genuine though she still can't stop her tears from falling.

"I'm really lucky to have met you. I'm glad that you became my big brother."

He smiled then held her hands. "If you're really glad that I became your big brother then make me proud Lucy. Free yourself from the past and start anew."

He straightened his back and reached for his back pocket to get a handkerchief and gave it to Lucy. He stepped back then lean on the railings again.

"Can you do that Li'l sister?"

A cold wind blows and she shivered. She hugged herself and answered with a small smile on her face.

"I'd like that oniisan. But I don't think I can start fresh with him. He want someone else."

Jellal chuckled and crossed his arms on his chest. "I'm not so sure about that my dear."

* * *

Knock. Knock.

Gray did not wait for Natsu to answer, he barged in to his office and saw a piLe of papers in front of his friend whiLe Mira is across his tabLe expLaining his schedule for the day. It was the third day since the news came out and even if Natsu wanted to fix things himself, it doesn't mean that he will not do anything to help.

Natsu glanced at his watch then looked at Gray who's now standing beside Mira.

"Whats up? You're earLy." Natsu asked.

Gray handed Natsu an envelope before responding.

"Well I heard that you're spending a Littile too much on security detail for princess.." he smiled pLayfuLLy and continued "I already arranged security for her before I left but you requested for additional and more visibLe ones."

"She won't call me if anything happens so its better to have more people around her who can come to her aide in case there's an emergency." He explained then raised the envelope Gray handed him "What's this?"

"Open it."

Natsu opened it and took the photos out. While Natsu is looking at the photos Gray said

"Since you're too concerned about princess, I took the liberty to ask those security near her to take a picture every now and then."

Gray chuckled when he saw a small smiLe from his friends lips.

Natsu looked at him shaking his head

"You're always one step ahead of me when it comes to this kind of things. Thanks."

Gray just shrugged his shoulders then turned his back.

"Don't expect me to buy you a present for your birthday. That's my gift for this year."

Natsu chuckled and said "This is the first ever birthday gift I received from you Gray. I wasn't really expecting for anything. So thank you."

"Anytime." Then he walked out of the office.

Natsu stared at the photos of his wife taken the previous day during their medical mission. He's glad that she isn't sulking but somethings different.

"She doesn't have the usual smile in her face." Mira said while peeking at the picture he's holding.

He glanced at her and said "Her husband failed her.." he looked at the photo again and continued "so its just normal that she won't have her bright smile."

"You did not fail her Natsu. This is just a misunderstanding and I'm sure this will be fixed in no time."

"Yeah I hope this will be fixed soon."

Mira smiled at him. "It will be. Anyway, you have a meeting that will start at 11AM. Its the final presentation for our current project. We need your full attention during this meeting.."

"I understand Mira." He placed the photos of his wife in the left side drawer of his table then put his hand on the papers in front of him. "But for now, I'll have to finish signing all of this right?"

Mira laughed at him and said "Yes and I'll leave you for now."

"Thanks Mira."

She just slightly bowed her head and left the room.

* * *

Gray leaned on Miras' desk while waiting for her to finish her discussion with Natsu. He saw a picture displayed on the desk, he grabbed and looked at it; it was Mira and Lisanna. They are sisters but their personality is so much different from each other. Mira is responsible and selfless while Lisanna isn't really the responsible type and can easily ditch things, also for her it's her happiness that matters most. He just sighed remembering his conversation with the writer and photographer the other night, he doesn't want to believe it but there's no reason for them to lie about it. As he was putting the frame back to its original place, Natsus office door opened. Mira walked towards him and stopped just a few steps away from him.

"Gray..."

"Did you tell him?" Gray asked in a plain voice.

"I'm still waiting for the perfect time to tell him…" she responded with a heavy sigh

"Mira, we both hate lying to him and he doesn't deserve to be kept in the dark regarding this."

"I know that… It's just that…"she hugged the documents she's holding then looked down.

Gray frowned and he did not let her finish her words.

"Don't you trust him that whatever it is he'll be rational about it? And it's Lisanna we're talking about. Do you really think he's capable of hurting her?"

Mira looked at him and she's also frowning

"Of course not. That never crossed my mind Gray. I never thought that he'll be able to hurt Lisanna or any of us." She said with a firm tone but it softened when she continued "I'm just so ashamed of what my sister did… and it's not something that's easy to say... especially to Natsu."

He sighed then walked towards Mira and tapped her shoulders.

"I understand how you feel Mira but the longer you wait, the more it's gonna be hard to tell him."

He walked past her and continued. "I can't promise that I'll be able to keep this from him any longer but Lisanna is still part of this family so I'll wait for you to do it."

Mira turned her head to look at Gray who's walking to the elevator.

"Thank you Gray. I promise I'll tell him soon."

He did not turn to look at her or even responded. He just raised one hand and disappeared on the lift.

* * *

Lucy just finished her morning schedule for the medical mission and was resting under the shade of a huge tree. She sat then leaned on her hands and closed her eyes while remembering her conversation with Jellal last night.

_"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked while wiping her tears with the handkerchief that Jellal lent her._

_Jellal who's leaning on the railing turned his head to the side and he seemed to be looking for someone out there._

_"Well, I've been seeing a lot of well dressed men in the area and I had a chance to talk to one of them an hour ago. Looks like they're here to protect a certain person." _

_He turned to his sister and continued "He did not mention who that person is but judging by the pin on his suit, seems like they're here as per Dragneels order."_

_Lucy just stared at him, eyes still quiet blurry from the tears earlier. She knew Gray did arranged on for her but supposedly, they shouldn't be too obvious._

_"Gray arranged the security detail for me." she said in a low voice._

_"Ah.. so that explains it.. but how about the part wherein your husband told you about the news right after he saw it?"_

_"What about it?" she asked confused._

_"Not every one have the guts to admit their mistake especially mistakes like that. You know little sister, if you knew how far his connections is, you won't think that he's lying when he asked you to trust him."_

_"So what if he have all the connections in the world?"_

_"That news can easily be scratched Lucy. Like it never happened. And people like Natsu, trust is a big thing."_

_Lucy glared at him and asked "and how do you know that he's capable of that and why do you sound like you know him personally?"  
_

_Jellal laughed at her expression "I know a thing or two about him.. them to be exact."_

_"Care to tell me about that?"_

_"Not now li'l sist. Right now, you have to fix yourself."_

_She slouched and look down._

_"Right.. I almost forgot." She forced a smile "but I'm not sure if he still want to fix our marriage."_

_Jellal pulled a chair and sat across Lucy, he hold her hands and look at her eyes._

_"Lucy, did you forget what happened years ago? Why until now, you're still trying to redeem yourself?" _

_She shook her head._

_"Can you remember that it was the media.. __paparazzi's.. who made it worse? Writing articles that's too exaggerating not even bothering to research if what they're writing is the truth?" He caressed her hands with his thumb and continued "History is just repeating itself dear.. But this time, you have a choice. You can either believe them without even finding out the truth or you can talk to your husband and hear what he have to say and if you're still not satisfied after that, then that's the time that you can make a decision. To either stay.. or leave."_

Lucy opened her eyes and heaved a sigh. She knew Jellal was right. It's not fair to judge Natsu because of an article and photos, she knows how it feel to be judged because of false information so she decided to hear him out.

She reached for the phone in her pocket then frowned upon seeing that there's a very weak signal in the area. But she still searched for his number and hit the call button, she placed the phone in her lap not expecting for the call to connect. She's still not sure of how she'll talk to him, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath then she immediately opened her eyes when she heard her husbands voice. She was stunned for a few seconds, she wasn't ready but she don't want to chicken out now. She picked up her phone..

"Natsu.."


	19. Her brown eyes

I Like this chapter.. I hope you guys will like it too.. teLL me your thoughts! lovelove!

* * *

Upon leaving the meeting room, Natsu did not waste any second and he immediately proceeded to his car. As soon as he started the car, his phone rang. He put his phone in speaker and answered the call.

"Natsu"

"Whats up?"

"I heard that you're going to princess right now."

It was Gray.

"That was fast. You knew already?" Natsu chuckled.

"WeLL I am responsibLe for your security so I shouLd know if you're going on a long drive aLone."

"I was just about to call you."

"Anyway, I'll call our people there to inform them you're coming."

"Thanks.."

"Can i ask why did you suddenLy decided to see princess now?" Gray asked.

Natsu smiled and expLained what happened earlier.

_It was already 12NN and he's still in a meeting with Mira and the team who's responsible for their current project. He's already tired from reviewing all the papers earlier and now this… Listening to the presentation, altering things here and there, making sure that they are not missing something._

_The room is quiet and the only sound that you'll hear is the voice of the one presenting. Natsu is sitting cross legs and an arm length away from the table while listening and watching the presentation. He was so focus that when a phone rang he frowned and glared at everyone. They all looked to check whose phone is ringing but everyone's phone was turned off. They were asked to turn their phones off before the meeting started and when Natsu realized that he reached for his phone that's on the table. It was onLy his phone that was left turned on. He was ready to cancel the call but upon seeing his wife's name he almost dropped it. For some reasons he got nervous but he quickly composed himself and answered the call._

_"Hi.. Luce.." he greeted._

_There was no response._

_"Wife?" His heart is beating fast and he's getting anxious. All his staff looked at him when they heard him call the person on the other line wife. They're not aware of his marriage, it was supposed to be a secret but now he doesn't really care._

_"Natsu.." finally she spoke._

_"Wife.. how are you?" he asked._

_Lucy did not answer his question._

_"Natsu.. can we talk?"_

_"I'd Like that. Are you back?"_

_"No, not yet. Can we talk tomorrow? I don't want to discuss things over the phone.."_

_He smiled but before he can respond one of his staff entered the room and said_

_"Mr. Dragneel, I'm so sorry I'm late for the meeting..."_

_Natsus eyes widened and turned his chair on the side so he's facing the person who just arrived and he placed a finger on his lips signaling him to be quiet. He didn't want his wife to know that he's in a meeting because he's almost sure that she'll hung up. She won't stay on the line if she knows that she's interrupting something._

_"Natsu are you in a meeting?" he can hear the change in her voice.. from calm to confused._

_"No.. No wife I'm not in a meeting." He lied._

_He heard her heave a sigh "Good. I thought I'm interrupting something. I know you're busy, I should've just waited untiL tomorrow.."_

_"Wife.. You're not interrupting anything.." he again lied but the next thing he said is true "and no matter how busy I am, I wiLL always find time for you."_

_He can see his employees in his peripheral view, they were all smiling while listening to him talk to his wife. He glared at them and they pretended Like they're not listening. Mira who's sitting near Natsu did not bother to hide her smile._

_"Are you reaLLy not in the middle of.. of a meeting or something?"_

_"Really no. I'm not in middle of anything." he lied for the nth time._

_"You're not Lying?"_

_He gulped before responding._

_"I'm not... I'm not lying.."_

_"Okay.. so.. can I ask to be added on your schedule tomorrow so we can talk without ruining your plans for the day?" Lucy asked pLayfuLLy._

_He chuckled and bit his lips before responding. He's not sure why but just being able to speak with his wife Like this is overwhelming his heart._

_"I don't think Mira would want to add you in my schedule tomorrow.." he joked but Lucy got worried_

_"Is she mad at me?"_

_"Hey. I'm sorry I was kidding. She isn't mad at you wife.. but.. I don't really think tomorrow will work out."_

_"Oh.. really?" she sound disappointed "Yeah I remember now, tomorrows your birthday.."_

_His wife is misunderstanding him again so he explained_

_"Luce tomorrows not gonna work because I'LL stiLL have to endure another 24 hours of my life without seeing my wife.."_

_He totally forgot that there's a crowd who's listening to his every word but it doesn't matter._

_"Wife should I see you now?"_

_"Now?" he can say with her voice that she's smiLing. "That would be great but… No.. I'LL see you tomorrow at your party.. Let's talk after that.."_

_Natsu can hear someone at the background caLLing for Lucy.._

_"Natsu.. I need to go.. let's talk tomorrow okay?"_

_"Alright."_

_He didn't wanna push his luck over the phone._

_"And Natsu.. I'm sorry if I didn't listen when you tried to expLain your side."_

_He didn't expect that and he hate it._

_"Luce.. Don't ever be sorry if its not your fauLt. And besides you have every right to be mad and act up just Like what you did during that time.." He smiled and continued "I'm the one who should be sorry wife.. not you.."_

_"Still I'm sorry Natsu.."_

_He was not given a chance to respond because the line got disconnected._

_He stood up and looked at his staff. He called their attention._

_"Since you all heard it, yes, I'm married and I'm pLanning to properLy announce it. So I hope there wouldn't be any gossips about my wife before my announcement."_

_They all nodded._

_"Thank you." he said whiLe smiling._

_He turned to Mira and asked._

_"Mira, I have to see my wife.. Can I leave this to you?"_

_Mira smiled._

_"Of course. Go Natsu. We'LL caLL you if we need anything."_

_"Thanks."_

_Right after Natsu left the room, Mira texted Gray._

_"He's going to see Lucy. Alone."_

_"Ack. Thanks for the heads up."_

_As much as possible they never allow Natsu to leave aLone for his security. But this time it's different. They wiLL Let him drive aLone but it doesn't mean that he won't be foLLowed._

After hearing his friends story, Gray laughed hard and said.

"You're already in trouble bro. If she finds out that you Lied all through out the call, I just wonder if she'll let you off the hook."

Natsu chuckled on Grays remark.

"As you said, I'm already in trouble so it will make no difference anyway. What's important is that she wanted to talk and I can cLear my name. Right?"

"WeLL I wish aLL the Luck. and by the way, before I forgot, I called the owner of the pLace where princess is staying and she mentioned that she haven't seen princess eat since they arrived the other day."

Natsus happy face instantLy turned into a gLoomy one.

He breathe heaviLy and said "Thank you Gray. I'll take care of it."

"Alright. Goodluck bro."

* * *

Lucy ended the call and she was gLad that she dialed his number. She missed his voice and though their conversation was quick, she can't stop smiLing now. She was tempted by his offer to meet today but she can't just leave so she'll just wait untiL tomorrow. She checked the time then stood up from where she's sitting. Time seemed to be so slow.. She was snapped out of her thoughts when one of the doctors called her. She needs to go back now.. But before she can even take a step forward her phone rang. She quickLy answered the call unable to check who was caLLing

"Nat.." she was immediately cut off

"Love.." Leo laughed "Are you expecting a call from your husband?"

"Oh.. Leo.. Hi.." she sigh and felt a bit disappointed. "No I'm not waiting for his call."

"You sure love?"

"Yeah. So why are calling?" she asked.

"WeLL I saw the news.. I've been trying to contact you but I think your phone is turned off."

"There's a weak signaL in this area.. and you don't have to worry about me Love, I'm okay now."

"Are you sure? Did you talk to him?" Leo asked and she can feel in his voice that he's worried.

"We'LL talk tomorrow but don't worry Love I am fine now." she assured her friend and continued with a smile "You know I'll be banging your door if I'm not okay.."

Leo laughed.

"Right.. Right.. I remember last time you almost wrecked my door." he joked.

Lucy just laughed.

"There's another reason why I called." his voice turned serious "The favor that you've asked me, I have it now. Let's meet tomorrow okay?"

"That was fast.." she was amazer by her friend. "Thank you."

"Anything for you love. by the way, were you able to prepare for your dress tomorrow?"

"Uhh about that.. No.. I didn't have the time to look for one. Maybe I'll just check for one in my closet."

"Tch. Love. You'll be there as Dragneels wife. You shouLd stand out from the rest."

"I don't have to Love. People don't know that I'm his wife."

"You're being stubborn Lucy. But don't worry I'll prepare something for you."

Lucy smiled "Okay.. I won't argue. I'll see you tomorrow love."

"Good. Take care love."

* * *

Natsus been driving for a couple of hours now and he's already passing a rice field. He opened the window of his car so he can breathe a fresh air. It's been a whiLe since he had a long drive Like this.. he wanted to sLow down a bit to enjoy the cold fresh air but he can't.. He wants to see his wife soon.

He was so caught up with the view that he onLy realized that he's already in his destination when he saw the welcome sign of the town.

He was expecting a very rural area but its not. There's few shop and restaurant but its not as fancy as what's in the city. He stopped at one of the restaurant and booked the whole pLace. He was pLanning to treat all the doctors and everyone who helped in the medical mission for dinner. His next stop before going to the inn was the grocery store. He had to buy a few things for his wife.

After all his errands, he drove to the inn where Lucy is staying.

Natsu was welcomed by an old lady who happened to be the owner of the inn.

The old lady bowed and gave him a warm smiLe.

"You must be Mr. Dragneel."

"Yes ma'am. Is my wife here?" he asked.

"Oh. They won't be back until 5PM. Come inside, I'll show you Mrs. Dragneels room."

He smiled and followed. They chatted for a few minutes. Speaking with the oLd Lady reminded him of the woman who became their second mother in the orphanage. He felt like coming here today was the right decision.

* * *

He was leaning on his car and checked the time. It was almost 5pm and as per the oLd Lady, the doctors should be back around this time. He smiled with the thought that in just a few minutes he'll be with Lucy. He reached for his phone to check his email but unfortunateLy there's a weak signal in the area. He sighed thinking about the resuLt of the meeting that he ditched earlier. But his thoughts were cut off when he heard voices approaching him. He turned his head and saw people hoLding a white coat walking towards the inn. He did not bother hiding his face so some of the Lady doctor stopped and stared at him. His eyes is looking for his wife but he can't find her. Then he heard one of the doctor with a pretty face exclaimed

"Hi! You're Natsu Dragneel?!" the doctor was surprised to see him. She extended her hand for a handshake.

He didn't want to be rude so he reached out to shake her hand and the doctor continued

"Your pictures in the magazine and newspaper doesn't do you justice." she gave him a big smile. "I heard you were the one who paid for our stay here in this inn. In behalf of all the doctors here, we thank you for your help."

He smiled back and responded.

"I'm gLad I was able to help."

"Are you on a business trip? Do you want to have a coffee" the doctor was flirting but before he can answer, another doctor said

"Can we have a photo with you?! Not everyday you see one of the eligibLe bachelors on the street."

He wasn't really paying attention to them. His eyes is roaming around looking for the blonde doctor but he was distracted when the pretty faced doctor said his name.

"Mr. Dragneel? Are you looking for someone?"

He looked at the woman in front of him then he catch a glimpse of the blonde doctor. He started to walk towards Lucy and responded.

"Yes. I'm looking for my wife. But I think I found her."

* * *

Lucy took her time walking back to the inn. It was the last day of their medical mission and tomorrow she'll have to go back home where everything seemed to be in a fast forward mode. She'll miss this calm aura of the pLace. She wish she can stay longer.

When she's near the inn, she wasn't expecting the other doctors to still be outside. She knew how tired everyone is so it piqued her interest when she saw them outside gossiping about something. She walked fast and accidentally stepped in a puddle. It got her shoes wet and her legs where splashed with the muddy water.

She frowned and reached for a small towel in her bag. She bent down and started wiping her legs then she heard one of the doctor say her husbands name. Her eyes roamed around and saw Natsu - he's wearing his suit but with a messy hair and he is shaking the hand of one of the prettiest doctor present right now. She stood up straight though she's still not done wiping her legs then glared at Natsu whiLe pouting Like a kid.

"That bastard. Is he here to flirt with the other doctor?" she murmured to herself feeling agitated but deep inside she's happy seeing her husbands face.

She bent down again to finish wiping her legs but before the towel can even touch her legs, she heard the doctor again and she sounded Like she's flirting with him. She bit her lips then looked at their direction, it was then that her brown eyes met her husbands bLack eyes.

He was smiLing. She's not. But she was stunned when she heard him say that he's looking for his wife.

Did he reaLLy say that in pubLic? she thought.

Before she knew it he's already standing in front of her. He grabbed the towel in her hands and sat so he can wipe the remaining mud on her legs. She was shocked and wasn't able to say anything. Same goes for everyone who's present at that time.

After wiping his wifes legs, he stood up and there was just a very little space between them. He is still smiling.

"Wife you're getting clumsy. Did you not notice the puddle?" he asked.

Lucy is still frowning at him and still pouting Like a kid but she did not fail to feel his hot breath. She wanted to throw herself to him but she had to control herself. She reminded herself that they still haven't talked about their problem and now she's getting agitated.

"No I did not notice it but I definiteLy noticed how you flirted with my colleague."

Natsu laughed. He missed her smart mouth.

"What's funny Dragneel?" Lucy is gLaring at him.

"Nothing.. I just.." he held her chin with his free hand and touched her lips "miss this mouth of yours wife."

She smirked and said "Really?" she raised one eyebrow and looked at the other doctors who's staring at them "Or are you just interested to see how pretty my colleagues are?"

He let go of her chin and placed his hand on his pocket.

"Is my wife jealous?" he teased.

Lucy turned red and wasn't able to respond.

His wife is already throwing tantrums before even saying Hi to him but it didn't irritate him even for a bit. He actually find it cute and he's so gLad to see her again. He won't waste this chance to explain his side to his wife and try to make up for the heartaches he caused her.

"Stay here for a moment Luce." he leaned to her ears and whispered "I'll just get rid of them so I can have you for myself."


	20. Stay safe guys!

LoL I checked the reviews and its the third time that someone mentioned about my Ls being randomLy capitaLized. WeLL there's no specific reason.. I just happen to write this story using my phone and its just a habit of mine to capitaLize L when texting so that goes for writing this story too. LoL. Its a habit that's hard to break coz sometimes I'm doing it unconsciousLy. I continue to write this story during my spare time Like when I'm on my way home or going to work. I hope this answers your question and I'll work on the next chapter starting today.. hoping that I'll be able to post it within this week. Please tell me you aLL are still with me! and please stay safe guys.. LoveLove!


	21. What are we really?

I missed my story lol.. everything is just topsy turvy this past weeks and I hope you guys are safe. I was planning to end this story after a few more chapters but as I was writing, lots of scenario flooded my mind so I guess this wiLL be longer than the originaL plot that I have in mind. LOL. Tell me your thoughts! lovelove and be safe!

* * *

Now that all the doctors is nowhere to be seen, Natsu asked his wife to go inside the inn while he unload the groceries from his car. Just right after Lucy went inside, Natsu noticed a familiar red car parked not far from him.

It was Erzas.

He approached the car and Erza opened her car window. Natsu bent a little so he can see her face then he greeted with a smile.

"Hey. Thought it was Gray who would follow me here."

Erza looked at him and sigh.

"Supposedly yes. But I pity Juvia, he was about to cancel their dinner date and ditch her again. So I told him to stay there and I'll be responsible for your safety. Anyway I don't have any prior commitment."

"Thank you Erza and I'm sorry for this mess."

"Don't worry about it." Erza said smiling. "You go and fix things with your lovely wife."

"Again thank you and go to this resto" he handed her a small paper with the name of the restaurant "the doctors are celebrating there, you might wanna join them. "

She accepted the paper and said "I hope they have a strawberry cake in their menu."

They both laughed and bid goodbye.

* * *

Lucy catch a glimpse of Natsu walking towards a red car but she did not bother to look who's inside the car. She just assumed it was one of his bodyguard. She went directly to her bedroom to take a shower and change clothes then she remembered her conversation with Leo earlier and she smiled. She wanted to look for her husband now so they can start talking and fix things but there's one thing that she needed to do first. She looked for a pen and paper then started writing.

* * *

After Erza left, Natsu went to the kitchen with his groceries. Since Gray mentioned about Lucy not eating properly he decided to cook for her. This would be the second time that he'll cook for someone else beside his brother, Mavis and his friends.

He took his suit off then hang it in one of the dining chair.

He pulled his sleeves up and was starting to unpack his groceries when a man with a blue hair appeared in front of him.

His eyes widened. He was shocked.

"Myst.."

"Jellal. Call me Jellal. That's my real name little brother."Jellal said with a smile.

Natsu just chuckled while shaking his head.

He stopped what he's doing and looked Jellal in the eyes.

"You've been missing for like what.. 10? 12 years? Then you have the guts to call me little brother?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow.

Jellal walked to him and then he started to help Natsu unpack his groceries.

"You'll always be my little brother and by the way, Zerefs wife is beautiful and kind hearted. I'm happy everything turned out well for you guys."

Natsu is amazed on how he can talk like nothing happened in the past.

"Yes she is indeed a beauty and an angel."

"I know you have a lot of questions for me Natsu but save it for some other time." Jellal said with a calm voice. "You're here for your wife and that should be your priority."

"Whatever is your reason for leaving, it doesn't really matter now." Natsu turned his back to look for a pan. "I'm just glad that you're still alive and breathing."

Jellal laughed.

"Still the same Natsu huh? No need for any of my explanations?"

Natsu looked at him and smiled. "It doesn't really matter. I know you won't leave without a good reason. There's just one thing that I hate about you.."

He sighed and continued. "Erza. You could've atleast said goodbye to her."

Jellals expression changed. He was no longer smiling nor looking at Natsu.

"I didn't mean to leave her like that.. Things happened and.."

Natsu cut him off.

"You don't have to tell me the details onii-san. Save your explanations for her."

Jellal looked at him and responded.

"Okay, I guess now is the time to face my fears huh?"

"Yeah. It's already long overdue." Natsu said and continued. "She's here."

Jellal looked confuse.

"Huh?"

"Erza. She's with the other doctors."

Now it was him who was shocked. Jellal was not expecting to meet her so soon.

He breathe heavily before responding.

"I see.."

"You should go see her."

Jellal smiled.

"Yes but I think I need a good shower before appearing in front of her." he joked.

Natsu smiled back and said "Yeah and I need you out of here fast before my wife gets here."

Jellal raised an eyebrow then laughed.

"So.. you wanted to be alone with your wife huh?" he teased.

"Tch. Ofcourse that's why I'm here."

"and I see that you still cook." Jellal said while staring at all the ingredients that Natsu is preparing.

"Not as often as before." he said plainly.

"Hmm.. but it's good that you cook for Lucy. She deserve a good food after all the trouble you caused her."

"What do you know about my wife?" he asked confused.

"Well, let's just say that I look after her. " He turned his back and was about to leave. "By the way, please don't tell her yet that you know me. I want to tell her myself. But not now, okay?"

"Alright."

And just before Jellal can step out of the kitchen Lucy showed up wearing an oversized maroon v-neck shirt and black shorts.

She smiled upon seeing Jellal and asked

"Onii-san how was your patient?"

He patted Lucy's head and responded.

"Good. I just have to check on him tomorrow before we leave. I will also give him all the medicines that he need."

"That's great.. Can I come with you tomorrow? I also want to see the kid.."

"Yeah, his kid is your patient right? Well.." he turned and look at Natsu. "I think you should ask your husband first if you can do another errand before going back to the city."

Lucy peeked at Jellals back so she can have a look at her husband. Their eyes met and her eyes is pleading his.

Natsu chuckled and said

"Sure. That's why you're here right?"

Lucy smiled then looked at Jellal.

"There. So can I go with you?"

"Alright. alright."

He didn't really want to take Lucy with him tomorrow coz he wanted this couple to have plenty of time together but he can't say no to his little sister.

Lucy's face turned from excited to worried

"Oh my, I'm sorry onii-san I have not properly introduced my husband to you.."

Jellal just walked past her and said

"We've already met little sis. and don't worry, I did not strangle him." he joked.

Before Lucy can respond Jellal added

"I'll leave you two now. There's have something I need to do as well. Bye."

Lucy just shrugged her shoulders then turned to face Natsu who's now holding a knife and a chopping board.

She did not say anything, she just walked past Natsu and proceeded to the sink to wash her hands. Its obvious that her husband will cook and she wanted to help. But as soon as Natsu heard the running water from the faucet he asked without turning his back to look at her and just continued chopping.

"Luce what are you doing?"

Lucy turned her head to look at him, unsure of what he's asking.

"Huh?"

"Do you pLan to help me cook?"

Lucy grabbed a small towel near her to dry her hands then she turned so she's facing her husbands back.

She was about to answer sarcastically but was amused on what she saw and was left speechless.

Its true that since the day Leo told her about Natsu and the day that she started stalking him onLine, she's always been a fan of his physique.

Seeing him like this in the kitchen - cooking, preparing meals - is the least that she expected to see and she had to admit this sight is so appealing.

She was so focused on her own thoughts that she didn't hear her husband talk again.

The next thing she know, she's already leaning on the countertop beside the sink and she's face to face with Natsu. He cupped her face with one hand and his other hand on the countertop near her hips.

"Wife, I've been asking you if you pLan to help me cook but your not answering."

He let go of her face then place his hand to the countertop, leaving her no space to move

He smiled and continued.

"and you're staring Luce."

Lucy clenched the towel she's holding and was about to answer with her smart mouth but he did not gave her the chance to speak.

"Not that I compLain."

He stood up straight then he looked and touched her lips with his thumb.

"But you're making it hard for me to focus on cooking a decent meal for you."

_"And you're making it hard for me not to forgive you though we haven't talked yet." she thought. _

But of course she was still able to control herself and did not say it outloud.

Instead, she tap Natsus hand holding her lips and raised her eyebrows.

"Don't get me wrong.. I'm not staring because I'm admiring how well maintained your body is and.." her eyes widened with what her mouth just utter. That was totally wrong. She cleared her throat and was about to speak again when she heard him laugh.

"Well thank you wife for admiring my body." he leaned closer to her while he undo one button of his shirt then he teased. "You can do more to this well maintained body Luce than just stare."

She was so embarrased that she turned her head to the side and pushed Natsu gently.

"Don't be so fuLL of yourseLf Dragneel. Do you flirt like that to all the women who stare at you?" she said with a stern voice then walked to the chopping board to continue what Natsu left unfinished.

Before she can even touched the knife, Natsu already grabbed it and said.

"Sorry." he's not longer smiLing. "Please just sit whiLe I cook."

SuddenLy she felt sad seeing the change of expression from her husbands face.

She did not bother responding and just followed what she was told.

* * *

Natsu was carried away by his emotions. He was happy to see his wife again and be abLe to fLirt with her that he forgot about their situation. For some reasons he regret being a womanizer in the past. Seems like his wife is seeing the oLd him.

No one spoke untiL he finished cooking.

Lucy tried to stand so she can help preparing the table but he just shook his head. She remained sitted and kept her silence.

When everything was in place, Natsu sat across Lucy.

Then he started filling Lucys plate with food.

"Lucy please. Eat.

She just nodded and started to eat.

He just watched her eat.

Lucy noticed that so she place her chopsticks down and looked at him but did not say anything.

"You haven't eaten enough Lucy. Please eat properly." its evident in his voice that he's worried. "I heard that you skipped meals this past few days and I don't want you getting sick."

She don't want to argue right now, after all he made a lot of effort to travel and cook for her.

"And I don't want you getting sick as well so you need to eat." she said without looking at him.

A small smile was painted in his lips.

They ate in siLence.

After eating, Natsu asked Lucy to stay sitted and he'll do the cleaning and she complied.

WhiLe he's washing the dishes, he can feel his wife staring at him again.

_"This must be how she felt during the our first night together when I stared at her whIle she wash the dishes." _ He thought.

When he's almost done, he was already trying to think how to start the conversation with his wife but to his surprise, Lucy spoke

"Natsu, can you help me answer a question thats been bugging me for quite some time now?"

He looked at her and asked "Of course. What is it Luce?"

She stood up and walked towards him so they're face to face.

"Us. Can you tell me whats really going on between us?"


	22. My Queen

"You're my wife Luce."

"And you're my husband, yes we both know that.. but let's admit it, this is something that was pLanned by my parents. There's reaLLy no US Natsu."

"I don't understand Luce.." he definitely understand what Lucys trying to say. It's just that he also didn't know the answer. He's still trying to figure it out himself. All he knows right now is that he don't want their marriage to fail.

"We're a total strangers to each other Natsu. You married me because of some business agreement and I played my part as your wife because it is what was expected by my parents." she sigh "And as you said before, you can't promise that this... this marriage will get better. So make me understand Natsu why are you here right now? You don't really have to fix things with me. If you want to be with.. her.. Lisanna.. or with anyone else, you can just fiLe a divorce so we can both.."

She wasn't able to finish her word since Natsu pulled her close and hugged her.

"Divorce is not an option Luce." he said without breaking his embrace to her. Lucy was right, he didn't have to fix their relationship since there's no real relationship in the first place. But when he heard her say divorce, he became anxious. He's not so sure if he wanted to be in a real relationship right now but what he's sure about is that divorce is a big no and he wanted to be with his wife.. to know her more.

"Yes I did not promise that our situation will get better. But I did not say that I won't try to be a good husband and make things work for us."

Lucy let out a small sarcastic laugh.

"You're trying to be a good husband and make things work for us? Are you doing this out of pity? Again Natsu we're not even friends, we're just married in paper."

Natsu freed her from his embrace then looked at her while frowning.

"We're not friends Luce because we're husband and wife. That is more than friends. I'm not reaLLy sure what kind of answers you like to hear from me but there's onLy one thing that I can assure you now, I am here because I've been missing you, my wife, and I still have a lot of explaining to do."

"I want to know Natsu what are we really?" she asked "And if you can't answer that then maybe we're better off getting a divorce. We're stiLL young and we both can stiLL find someone else better to settle with. Besides, you're not the onLy eligibLe bachelor in town.."

Her statement was cut off when Natsu grabbed her hand and walked fast. She didn't have a choice but to follow his steps while saying "Hey, slow down where are we going?"

Natsu stopped in front of her room. He reached for the key in his pocket and said "The other doctors are back, did you not hear them?"

Lucy just then realized that when she heard some of her colleagues laughed. Also she did not fail to notice that Natsu has a sparekey to her room but before she can even react, she's already inside with Natsu and she's pinned to the door.

Natsus hand leaning on both sides of her head and the only view that she can see is his eyes.

"How did you get a spare.." she tried to ask but Natsus voice overpowered hers.

"Other eligible bachelor in town huh?" he asked while staring at her chocolate eyes.

Her knees is shaking, it was dark inside the room and she can't avoid looking at his eyes.

"Yeah, its not like I don't know any other bachelor.." again she was cut off but this time it was not because Natsu stopped her. She wasn't able to continue because Natsu chuckled while he looked down at the floor.

"What's funny?" she asked raising one eyebrow.

"You. Wife. You're funny." he looked at her eyes again and continued "You've already got the best bachelor in town and yet you wanted to settle to the ones below me?"

He was joking but it was half meant.

"Why not as long as I know where I stand in their life.. If I can be their princess then..."

"Queen."

"Huh?"

"You're no princess Luce. You're a queen. My queen."

Lucy was stunned by his remark and was unable to respond.

"Help me out here Luce. I'm here not to argue with you and definitely not get a divorce. I'm here to make things right and not to hear you fantasizing about other bachelors. I'm here so I can be with you and apologize for making you cry because of my stupidity."

He bowed his head, heave a sigh and shook his head "What are we? What is "us"? I.. I don't know Luce. I also don't know."

He leaned forward so his forehead is touching hers and whisper as he closes his eyes

"All I know is that I don't want you mad at me and the thought of you leaving me for good makes me sick."

He took Lucys hand and place it near his heart.

"This. Its incomplete, afraid and empty. I can't offer this to you now. Not in its current state. Please Luce, stay with me.."

He stayed like that waiting for Lucy to respond but she did not say anything. Because of her silence, he thought his words doesn't have any effect on her. So he stood straight and decided to leave. He didn't want to force Lucy to accept everything that he said. He knew he's not in the position to ask her again to believe him. He was about to ask her to move from the door but he was surprised on what happened next.

Lucy snaked her arms around his neck and buried her face on his shoulder.

"I'll take it Natsu tho its incomplete or empty.. Let me complete you." she whispered.

"I'd like that." He responded without second thought.

She's not sure why she said that she'll take his heart. It was such a bold move but she was more surprised when he agreed. Its a good start to build a real relationship, she thought.

Lucy smiled and broke her hug with him.

"But you're not yet off the hook Dragneel. I'm all ears with yout explanation about the news."

Lucy said playfully.

* * *

LOL i had fun writing this part. Sorry guys if its too short but i hope you enjoy their convo. Thank you for reading! tell me your thoughts! LoveLove!


	23. His birthday - Part 1

Hey guys.. I'm sorry for the looooong wait! I've been working from home and at first I thought I would have more time to write but unfortunately a lot of things happened. But anyway, I'm back on track and now I can update this story more often. Thank you so much for reading. I hope you all like this short chapter. Lots will happen on the next one! Don't forget to tell me your thoughts. x0x0

* * *

A loud buzz woke Lucy up. She grabbed her phone underneath the pillow with her eyes half open and then dismissed the aLarm. She closed her eyes again for a minute before getting up. Her body is dragging her back to bed but though she's half asleep she knew she have to get up once she hears her aLarm because today is gonna be a busy day and she can't afford to slack off. She proceeded to the bathroom holding her phone and with eyes still half open. She placed the phone beside the sink and brushed her teeth quickly then she started to undress starting with her sweater then her shorts and when she was about to unclasped her bra, her phone started buzzing again. She looked at it and was surprised that it wasn't really an aLarm to wake up but rather it was a reminder of the time.

12:05 AM Husbands birthday

Upon reading the note on her screen, she snapped out of her sleepy state and remembered that she created that note before she fell asleep few hours ago.

They weren't really able to talk much before falling asleep since both of them are so tired because of all the stress this past few days. But there's one thing that Natsu did not faiL to do before he pass out, and that is to assure his wife that Lisanna is just a friend and that's it. Lucy did not argue with that. At the back of her head she's thinking, paparazzi already ruined her before and she won't let it happen again. She'll believe her husbands word instead and they'll start anew.

Lucy smiled with the fact that she and Natsu was able to make up before his birthday.

She got excited to greet her husband but when she opened the bathroom door, she shivered. She totally forgot that she was about to shower and is almost naked. She closed the bathroom door again and reached for her peach floral kimono style satin robe that's hanging beside her toweL. She put it on quickly, tied the ribbon on her waist and looked at the mirror. It's above knee length and though she tried to hide her well endowed bosom, stiLL her cleavage is showing. She fixed her hair using her fingers and when she's all set she suddenly felt nervous, today is not just Natsu's birthday but also their first month of being married. They technically just known each other for 3 weeks but in papers they've already been married for a month. She doesn't know if Natsu remembers it but she have a separate pLan for that. For now she'd just like to be the first one to greet him on his special day.

She got out of the bathroom and to her surprise, Natsu's nowhere to be seen. She frowned thinking that he left but when the curtains was blown by the wind she got a glimpse of her husbands back. He's in the balcony sitting with his laptop in front of him.

She felt relieved and sLowLy walked towards him. She shivered because of the cold wind.

Natsu was so immersed on his work that he did not felt his wife approaching. He just felt her hands in his shoulder slowly crawling down to his chest until she's hugging him from behind and then she gave him a peck on his cheeks.

"Happy Birthday.." she said in a sweet voice and with a wide smile. "Am I the first one to greet you husband?"

Natsu was surprised so he turned to his side to look at his wife's face. He smiled and raised an eyebrow at the same time.

"Is that how you properly greet your husband on his birthday?" he asked playfuLLy.

"Huh?" Lucy frowned and was about to let go of her embrace but Natsu grabbed her hands while he tap his lips with his free hand.

This time it was Lucy who raised an eyebrow. Natsu just chuckled then he place his hand at the back of her neck and gently pulled her close for a kiss on the lips. His action made her heart skip a beat. She just realized how much she missed her husband. She closed her eyes but before can even respond, Natsu broke the kiss and leaned his forehead to hers.

"Wife I think that's the proper way of kissing your husband on his birthday.. not just a peck on the cheeks." he said with a smile then gave her a quick kiss on her nose.

Lucy let go of her husband and started to walk towards the chair across Natsu and that's when he noticed what her innocent wife is wearing.

"Hmm. You're very ungratefuL husband.. Its not Like I celebrated a lovers birthday before.. you know you're my first lo.."

She was cut off when Natsu caught her arm and when they're eyes meet, her body temperature rose because his black eyes is saying that he's ready to devour her alive.

"I'm your first what wife?" Natsu asked with a coy smiLe.

"You're my first husband..." she said in a smaLL voice, her chocolate eyes can't leave his aLone.

He chuckled then stood up so he's facing his blonde wife who is now biting her lower lip.

"No Luce. Not first. I'm the onLy husband you'll ever have." He said whiLe cupping her face with one hand and the other on her waist. Natsu leaned to her ears and whispered "My birthay present is perfectly wrapped, but it would be nice if I can unwrap it now.."

Before he can continue, Lucy grabbed the belt of her robe.

Natsu looked at her hands and then back to the blondes reddish but seducing face.

"na-uh husband, this isn't your birthday present..You know, you can only have a birthday gift once a year.." she said while looking straight at her husbands eyes and this time it was her who leaned to his ears and whisper "but this.." she grabbed her husbands hand and led it to the belt of her robe and guided him to slowly untie it and continued with a coy smile "this is something that you can have anytime of the year.."

His wifes word is enough for him to lose control and crashed his lips to hers, hands at the back of her head and the other hugs her waist tightly. It's not as gentle as the kiss he gave her earlier and it made her step back until she hits the railing. His kisses felt hot and burning that she can no longer feel the chilly breeze. She slipped her hands on his neck and partly opened her mouth, Natsu did not waste any second, he slip his tongue to her lower lip before exploring her mouth. She moaned as their tongue danced eagerly against each other. Her lips is heaven but he wanted more. He buried his face into her neck while she's still breathing heavily then her head fall back with a small whimper as his pink haired husband started to leave burning trail of hot kisses up and down her neck.

He catch a glimpse of his wife's face and she's a beauty even in the moonlight and that stirred his blood even more.

He was about to lift her breathless wife when he was interrupted by his phone.

He looked at the table but did not have any intention to answer it. He wanted his wife so much that he doesn't really care who's calling now. He tried to kiss his wife but she pushed him lightly.

"You have to answer you're phone husband.." she said with a small smile while gasping for air.

"It can wai.." Lucy placed a finger on his lips to stop him from talking then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Answer it husband, it might be important.." she looked at his laptop and continued "You also have work to finish."

Natsu did not argue and just heave a sigh. He reached for his phone while his wife walked back into their room.

"Thank you Lisanna.." he said while looking at his wife who stopped walking upon hearing Lisannas name.

Lucy suddenly feel pissed that their intimate moment was interrupted by her and she wanted to smack her husband for following her words to answer the phone.

"But don't call me again if its not important. I'm with my wife." He ended the call and turned off his phone.

She started walking again to their room and when she's halfway to the bed, strong arms encircled her shoulders and waist.

"Wife, she was just greeting me. Nothing more." he said while drinking in the strawberry scent of her hair.

"I'm not asking." She tried to free herself from his embrace but it was futile.

"So can we continue where we left off?" he asked then kissed her jawline.

"No. I'll sleep." she said plainly but inside she wanted the same thing. Its just that she's not sure why she's feeling jealous of Lisanna and it makes her blood boil knowing that she can call her husband anytime.

Natsu smiled and asked "Are you mad Luce?"

"Why would I be mad?" now she wanted to throw a tantrum.

"Because I just spoke with Lisanna?"

"I don't mind that." she lied.

Natsu chuckled and she frowned. "Whats funny?"

"Wife, would you like to know a secret?" he asked.

"hmm?"

He tightens his embrace and make Lucy feel his swollen and eager erection.

"This..never happen again because of the same woman." Lucy swallowed hard and he continued while his hand on her waist traveled to her thigh.

"But you wife.." he bit her ears and whispered "just by looking at you, I get this.. and I never want to get my hands off you."

He shove her robe until it fell on the floor then he turned her around to face him, he yanked his shirt off then he held her chin with one hand and he said in a firm voice "I want to fuck you, make love to you wife every time I see you."

Lucy looked at his eyes that's full of lust and her eyes is the same. Natsu let go of her chin while she place her hands on his chest. Since she have a smart mouth she responded "So you only want me for my body huh?"

Natsu lifted her and lay her on the bed. He placed his hands on both side of her head and said "Yes and No."

He kissed her passionately before continuing. "Yes I want your body and not anyone else not even Lisanna and No, I want everything bout you wife." he slid his lips to hers and said "even this smart mouth of yours.."

She smiled mischievously, snaked her hands around his neck and pulled him closely.

"Then why don't you start fucking me now husband?"

* * *

Thank you for reading! Stay safe guys.. :)

ps: i'm so happy that i can finally post this chapter.


End file.
